The inner circle
by LiaClermont
Summary: Die Hexe Hermine Granger und ihre Freunde mischen sich in die Angelegenheiten des Phönixordens ein. Derweil nimmt der Zauberer Severus Snape einige Dinge selbst in die Hand. Beginn ab Der Halbblutprinz mit Snanger Ship
1. 1

Der innere Kreis

1

Herzlich willkommen zu meiner Severus Snape Fanfiction mit Snanger Ship. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Über Feedback freue ich mich :3

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie so bald hier zu sehen."

"Und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie überleben würden."

Der erste der beiden Männer, der gesprochen hatte, war der deutlich ältere, was man an seinem langen weißen Bart erkennen konnte. Er trug auf dem Kopf einen magentafarbenen Zaubererhut, der farblich auf seine Robe abgestimmt war, und auf den Lippen ein freundliches Lächeln. "Immer noch so bescheiden? Sie sind einer der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit und der einzige, der es vermag, Lord Voldemort in die Augen zu sehen und ihn anzulügen. Ich würde mir das selbst nicht halb so gerissen zutrauen. Sie haben eine Gabe, die mich beinahe neidisch macht."

"Wozu die Schmeichelei? Sie sind berühmt und haben alles erreicht. Nur sein Tod wartet noch."

"Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, aber sie haben mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich tat Ihnen Unrecht."

"Kommen Sie mir nicht mit diesem Gefallen."

"Ich habe zu viel von Ihnen gefordert. Ich wusste immer, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen. Severus Snape, Sie sind der Beste, wenn es um Zaubertränke und schwarzmagische Flüche geht. Diesen Fluch zu brechen, war ein Meisterwerk, selbst für Sie."

"Ich tat es nicht für Sie, Dumbledore", entgegnete Severus Snape, dessen Züge keineswegs freundlich waren, barsch.

"Ich weiß."

Snape machte ein verkniffenes Gesicht und zog unvermittelt ein zerknittertes Pergament aus den Falten seines Umhangs hervor.

"Hier ist sie. Die Liste aller Namen, nach denen Sie verlangten."

Der Zauberer namens Dumbledore deutete mit einem Winken seiner Hand auf einen Stuhl, woraufhin sich der Andere, der einen langen, über den Boden schleifenden schwarzen Umgang trug, zu ihm an den Tisch setzte und das Pergament in ihre Mitte legte. Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf die Liste.

"Greyback, Fenrier. Ein Werwolf, der die Befehle Voldemorts ausführt? Das wird schmutzig werden", murmelte er. "Wurde er in den inneren Kreis aufgenommen?"

"Natürlich nicht. Es würde den Todessern nicht gefallen."

"Hätte mich auch gewundert. Eine Gefahr ist er trotzdem."

Dumbledore faltete die Liste und schob sie in seine Robe.

Snape musterte ihn, bis Dumbledore aufsah; ihre Blicke trafen sich nicht zufällig. "Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

"Mir ein neues Quartier suchen. Ich möchte meinem Bruder Aberforth nicht länger zur Last fallen."

"Der Eberkopf ist nicht gerade für seine Gastfreundlichkeit berühmt", sagte Snape abwertend. "Warum haben Sie ausgerechnet hier Unterschlupf gesucht?"

"Es war mehr als angemessen. Aberforth ging, indem er mich in meinem Zustand bei sich versteckt hielt, ein hohes Risiko ein."

"Todesser bevorzugen andere Spielunken."

"Es sei denn, Voldemort schickt seine Spione aus."

"Ich bin nur hier, weil Sie mich darum gebeten haben, Ihnen Bericht zu erstatten. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich sofort wieder gehen."

"Einen Moment noch. Ich werde ebenfalls aufbrechen. Ich werde ins Hauptquartier gehen, meine Aufgabe erfüllen und mich dem Orden präsentieren. Wir sehen uns dann sicher dort."

"Dem Orden?" Snape war entsetzt. "Aber ist es nicht zu riskant? Etwas könnte durchsickern."

Dumbledore hob seine Hand ans Licht und beide betrachteten sie. Sie war geschwärzt, wie in dunkle Tinte getaucht; die Überbleibsel eines Fluchs. "Sie haben mir die Augen geöffnet, Severus. Sie haben mich zurückgewiesen und mir gezeigt, dass es noch andere Wege gibt. Haben Sie Vertrauen. Ohne Sie, ohne Poppys Fürsorge wäre ich jämmerlich an diesem Fluch gestorben. Jetzt soll der Orden es erfahren und wir werden gemeinsam handeln."

"Der Dunkle Lord erwartet Ihren Tod binnen eines Jahres", antwortete Snape sachlich und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Er wartet schon lange auf meinen Tod. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, schickt er Boten aus, die mich aufspüren und zu ihm bringen sollen."

"Lassen Sie sich nur nicht erwischen. Malfoy muss es tun und was das für mich bedeutet, wissen Sie."

"Ja ja. Ich habe nicht mehr vor, so schnell den Löffel abzugeben. Draco wird es nicht schaffen, mich zu ermorden. Aber Sie. Wir lassen es aussehen wie Mord, doch ich werde im entscheidenden Moment dem Phönixorden alles berichten und für Sie besteht dann kein Anlass zur Sorge."


	2. 2

2

Der Fuchsbau war das Zuhause der quirligen Familie Weasley, in dem es nach dem Auszug des älteren Nachwuchses etwas ruhiger geworden war. Molly und Arthur lebten dort nur noch mit ihren Jüngsten, Ron und Ginny. In den letzten Tagen vor Schulbeginn ging es dort dennoch quirlig zu, denn es wurden zwei Feriengäste beherbergt: Hermine Granger und ihr bester Freund Harry Potter. Beide saßen in Rons Zimmer, wo es zwischen ihnen etwas ruppig zuging.

"Dir passt nicht, dass er Dumbledore das Leben gerettet hat", schnaubte Hermine vor Wut.

"Dann hat er es eben getan, er wird trotzdem immer ein Scheusal bleiben."

Eine Erwiderung auf den Lippen, überlegte es sich Hermine nochmals. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. "Weißt du was? Du hast recht, Harry. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Es ist Sache des Ordens, nicht unsere und drum geht es uns gar nichts an."

"Öhm, so hab ich das nicht gesagt", wiegelte Harry flink ab. "Ich muss _wissen_, was da vor sich geht."

"Das willst du immer. Es bringt aber nichts. Mir ist bedeutend wohler, wenn du deine Nase in andere Sachen steckst. In deine Bücher zum Beispiel. In wenigen Tagen fängt die Schule an und du hast noch nichts getan, um dich vorzubereiten."

"Das ist ja auch der Sinn der Ferien", maulte Harry gereizt.

Jemand trampelte durch das Haus und unterbrach das Gespräch. Schon wurde die Zimmertüre aufgerissen und Ron und Ginny stürmten herein, die roten Haare ungestüm um die sommersprossigen Gesichter fliegend.

"Hier sind sie!", rief Ginny strahlend und wedelte mit mehreren Briefumschlägen in der Luft herum.

"Super!" Harry war gleich hellauf begeistert. Endlich würde es in die Winkelgasse gehen, wo das Herz eines jeden Zauberers und einer jeden Hexe vor Freude höher schlug, und wo er, wie ihm anzusehen war, schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Dort bekamen sie nicht nur alles, was sie für die Schule benötigten, sondern auch Dinge, von denen junge Magier nur träumen konnten. Von Rennbesen über Süßigkeiten bis hin zu Jugendzeitungen mit besonders interessanten Fotografien, die in der Welt der Magie Bewegung zeigten.

"Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit", bemerkte Hermine verstimmt. "Ich dachte schon, sie hätten uns vergessen."

"Das war nur wegen Errol. Er schafft das nicht mehr", sagte Ron mitleidig über die alte Eule, die beim Zustellen von Briefen regelmäßig schlapp machte.

Aufgeregt rissen alle vier ihre Umschläge auf und machten ab, wo sie zuerst hingegen wollten. Sobald sie die Bücher besorgt hätten, stand ihnen ein Eldorado offen.

"Ich bin ja schon so gespannt auf Freds und Georges Laden! Ob sie mir was schenken werden?" Ron guckte schwärmerisch.

"Ich würde nicht darauf wetten", meinte Ginny skeptisch. "Aber ja, ich bin auch ganz aufgeregt. Es soll ja mächtig gut laufen mit ihrem Geschäft."

"Eure Brüder sind eben sehr tüchtig", meltete sich Hermine zu Wort und schaute zu Harry. "Was man nicht von allen hier Anwesenden behaupten kann."

"Hat sie wieder rumgemeckert, dass du dich auf die Schule vorbereiten sollst?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry nickte genervt.

"Ich prahle ja nur ungern, aber ich habe mich vorbereitet", pflichtete Ginny Hermine glucksend bei.

"Streber!" Ron war fassungslos. "Können diese Mädchen an nichts anderes denken?"

Während Harry hilflos die Achseln zuckte, brachen Hermine und Ginny in albernes Gelächter aus.

"Ich sag gleich Mom, dass die Briefe angekommen sind. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mal raus zu kommen", schlug Ginny übermütig vor. Schnell war sie auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Hermine hetzte ihr nach. "Warte, ich komme mit! Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten mit denen."

"Ist Harry immer noch schlecht gelaunt wegen Snape und Dumbledore?", fragte Ginny auf der Treppe mit leiser Stimme.

"Du sagst es", entgegnete Hermine ebenfalls leise. "Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll, aber Tonks hat alles bestätigt, was wir belauscht haben."

"Stimmt. Ohne die Gute hätte ich selbst meinen eigenen Ohren nicht getraut."

"Sie ist wirklich cool. Ich mache mir aber langsam Sorgen um Harry. Seit Sirius tot ist, hängt er wieder mal völlig durch."

"Wenn es das ist, da kann ich helfen. Ich weiß, wie ich ihn ablenken kann. Lass mich nur machen."

"Das wäre super. Aber bist du nicht mit Dean zusammen?", zeigte sich Hermine überrascht.

"Unter uns gesagt, ich hab schon überlegt, ob ich mit ihm Schluss machen soll. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, wenn wir uns küssen. Harry ist meine große Liebe seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hab. Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben. Ich muss das mit Dean klären, dann kümmere ich mich um ihn."

"Du bist die Beste, Ginny. Danke."

Hermine war erkennbar froh. Ginny würde es ganz bestimmt schaffen, ihren besten Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Harry hatte schon lange ein Auge auf sie geworfen und hielt sich nur zurück, weil er befürchtete, dass Ron nicht damit einverstanden wäre. Nun stand ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse nichts mehr im Weg.


	3. 3

3

"Das ist ja wie ausgestorben hier", stöhnte Harry.

"Meine Worte, Mate. Auf jedem Friedhof ist mehr los."

"Wie dumm von mir. Das ich daran aber auch nicht gedacht habe", sagte Hermine verärgert.

Die gemeinsame Vorfreude auf den heiß ersehnten Besuch in der Winkelgasse war sofort verflogen, als die Freunde in diese eingebogen waren. Läden, die sonst überfüllt mit Waren und Menschen waren, hatten dicht gemacht, Fenster und Türen waren zerschlagen, statt fröhlichem Gemurmel herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen, genau abgestimmt auf den trüben Tag.

"Woran hast du nicht gedacht?", fragte Ron hellhörig.

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich wissend an. Die beiden Freundinnen verstanden sich so gut, dass sie dieselben Gedanken hatten. Sofort war ihnen klar, warum in der Winkelgasse nichts los war.

"An die Überfälle. Es stand im Tagespropheten, schon vergessen? Oder hast du vor lauter Faullenzen gar nichts mehr im Hirn? Die Todesser waren hier und haben den Zauberstabmacher entführt", antwortete Ginny ihm. "Alle haben große Angst und viele trauen sich nicht mehr raus. Deshalb ist es hier so still."

Auch Harry und Ron erinnerten sich wieder. Die Nachrichten hatten alle schockiert. Als sie jedoch im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens die Gespräche der Erwachsenen belauscht hatten und von Tonks erwischt worden waren, hatten sie alles andere sofort vergessen. Rons Mum hatte sie vor dem Aufbrechen noch gewarnt, vorsichtig zu sein, aber das tat sie jedes Mal. Das Belauschte war ohne jeden Zweifel wichtiger gewesen als die Sorge der Mutter. Gemeinsam hatten sie Tonks bekniet, sie nicht zu verraten. Die junge Frau hatte ihnen im Vertrauen versichert, dass alles, was sie aufgeschnappt hatten, mit rechten Dingen zuging.

"Kommt, lasst uns weitergehen. Wir erledigen unsere Einkäufe und sehen dann zu Fred und George", schlug Harry vor.

Nachdem das abgemacht war, lief alles ganz flux ab. Noch nie waren die Einkäufe für die Schule so zeitig zusammen gewesen, aber da es in der vereinsamten Gasse nichts Neues zu sehen und nirgends Gedrängel gab, hielt die Freunde nichts auf.

"Ich möchte noch in ein anderes Geschäft. Geht ihr schon mal vor, wir treffen uns später bei Fred und George", sagte Hermine, als sie auf dem Weg zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze waren.

"Soll ich mitkommen?", bot Harry ritterlich an. Nach ihrem Streit hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu versöhnen und Hermine glaubte, dass er deswegen seine Hilfe anbot.

"Nicht nötig. Ich will mich schnell noch nach einem neuen Lippenstift umsehen. Du würdest dich nur langweilen", log Hermine mit schiefem Blick zu Ginny. Dort, wo sie hin wollte, konnte sie Harry einfach nicht brauchen.

"Lippenstift? Wozu brauchst du denn Lippenstift?", fragte Ron belustigt.

"Typisch mein Bruder. Alle Mädchen mögen Lippenstift", sprang Ginny für ihre Freundin ein. Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu.

"Na dann bis später. Sei bitte vorsichtig", gab Harry ihr mit auf den Weg, als sie die Richtung änderte.

"Mach ich", rief Hermine ihren Freunden hinterher.

Sie transformierte ihre Einkäufe auf die Größe von Puppenspielsachen und stopfte sie in die Taschen ihrer Jacke. Nun hatte sie die Hände frei. Das war auch bitter nötig, denn ihr Weg war nicht ungefährlich. Sich aufmerksam umsehend eilte sie weiter und bog wenig später unbehelligt in die Nokturngasse ein. Diese war schon immer eine finstere Gegend gewesen, um die Hermine meist einen großen Bogen machte. Einmal hatte sie sich hierher verirrt. Damals war sie vor eben solchen finsteren Gestalten in ein Geschäft voller schwarzmagischer Artikel geflohen und hatte sich dort umgesehen, wobei ihr eine Vitrine aufgefallen war, die magische Gegenstände und Bücher enthielt. Nun war sie freiwillig auf der Suche danach und würde mit etwas Glück bald einen Gegenstand ihr Eigen nennen, der sich noch als sehr nützlich erweisen könnte.

Während sie sich mutig nach dem Geschäft umsah, das hier irgendwo sein musste, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, um sich wehren zu können, wenn eine der finsteren Gestalten sie belästigen sollte, die sich sonst hier herumtrieben. Aber da war niemand. Wie sie erleichtert feststellte, war es hier genauso ausgestorben wie in der Winkelgasse.

Schließlich entdeckte sie, wonach sie suchte: Borgin und Burkes.

Die Türglocke schellte. Beim Betreten holte Hermine tief Luft. Sie wusste, dass sie nur mit ihrem Pokerface etwas erreichen würde und hatte heimlich im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel geübt. Zur Sicherheit hatte sie auch noch einen ordentlichen Batzen Zauberergeld von ihrem Verlies in Gringotts abgehoben, um den Geschäftsinhaber überzeugen zu können.

"Guten Tag", kam es streng von ihr.

"Guten Tag", erwiderte Mr. Borgin kurz angebunden. Er maß sie hinter seinem Verkaufstisch stehend genau mit seinen Augen, aber dass er sie wiedererkennen würde, hielt sie für unwahrscheinlich. "Sie wünschen?"

"Ich habe von einem Buch gehört. Einem Buch, das mir helfen könnte, meine kranke Großmutter zu heilen."

"Bedaure, aber sollten Sie nicht lieber jemanden um Hilfe bitten, der Heilkunde studiert hat?"

"Richtig", sagte Hermine gezwungen traurig aussehend. "Ich habe schon alles versucht. Dieses Buch ist meine letzte Hoffnung."

"Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, liebes Fräulein", antwortete Mr. Borgin schleimig. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen, aber Bücher dieser Art sind unbezahlbar. Leider."

"Aber ich weiß, dass es hier sein muss. Mein Vater hat mir Geld gegeben. Viel Geld."

Verzweifelt kramte Hermine in ihren Taschen und legte einen ganzen Haufen schwerer Goldmünzen auf den Verkaufstisch.

"Das ist beileibe nicht genug, um ein Buch, das die Kräfte hat, todkranke zu heilen, bezahlen zu können." Borgin ließ seinen Blick auffällig an Hermine hinabgleiten. Etwas Gieriges lag jetzt in seinen Augen, das seine Fantasie zu beflügeln schien. "Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, können wir aber bei einer Tasse Tee nochmal darüber reden."

Wieder sah er an ihr herab und Hermine fühlte sich unangenehm von ihm durchleuchtet. Das mit dem Pokerface war gar nicht so einfach wie gedacht und den Gefallen, für ihn die Beine breit zu machen, würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Zum Glück war sie eine hervorragende Zauberin und wusste sich anderweitig mit einem Persönlichkeitsstörungszauber zu behelfen, der Mr. Borgin so durcheinander brachte, dass Hermine unbemerkt zur Vitrine ihres Begehrens gehen und etwas von dort in ihrer Jacke verschwinden lassen konnte. Wie gut, dass das Verbot zum Zaubern für Minderjährige in diesem Stadtteil nicht galt, sonst hätte sie sich jede Menge Ärger eingefangen.

Zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des Raubzugs musste nur noch ein weiterer Zauber her, also belegte sie Mr. Borgin mit einem Vergessenszauber, damit er sich nicht an sie erinnerte und machte sich mit ihrer Beute und ihrem Gold heimlich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht aus dem Staub.


	4. 4

4

Nebel war heraufgezogen und die Nokturngasse sah so finster aus, dass sie, obwohl sie von allen Seelen verlassen war, ihrem Ruf alle Ehre machte. Hermine ging zügig, verzichtete auf ihrer Flucht jedoch darauf, zu rennen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Erst als sie sich in Sicherheit wähnte, hielt sie kurz an und drückte sich an eine Hauswand, um einen Blick auf ihre Beute zu werfen - ein Buch, das sie jetzt aus ihrer Jacke zog. "Wege zur Unsterblichkeit" stand in goldenen Buchstaben auf dem haselnussbraunen Umschlag. Es war genau das, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Der Gedanke, das Buch zu stehlen, war Hermine so schnell gekommen, dass sie sich vergewissern wollte, ob sie das Richtige mitgenommen hatte. Zufrieden ließ sie es wieder in ihrer Jacke verschwinden.

Vor einigen Jahren war der dunkle Zauberer Lord Voldemort, der Harrys Eltern und viele andere kaltblütig ermordet hatte, vor dem Schloss Hogwarts, wo Hermine und ihre Freunde ihre Ausbildung als Magier absolvierten, in körperloser Gestalt durch den Verbotenen Wald geirrt und hatte sich von Einhornblut ernährt, um am Leben zu bleiben. Irgendwie war Voldemort unsterblich geworden und Hermine wollte herausfinden, wie er das gemacht hatte. Der Einzige, der Voldemort bedrohen konnte, war Dumbledore, der Direktor ihrer Schule. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als könne er viel gegen ihn ausrichten. Vor einem Jahr war einer ihrer Mitschüler gestorben und Voldemort hatte Harry in seine Gewalt gebracht, um sich wieder eine körperliche Gestalt zu beschaffen, und nun war auch noch Sirius, Harrys Pate, umgebracht und der Zauberstabmacher entführt worden. Es war höchste Zeit, etwas zu tun.

Hermine konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Das Buch war sehr wertvoll, da hatte Mr. Borgin nicht zu viel verraten. Arglos ging sie weiter, um sich mit ihren Freunden im Laden von Fred und George zu treffen, als sich der Nebel vor ihr teilte und ein Mann in die Gasse einbog. Er schien kurz zu zögern, als er sie sah, ging dann aber weiter.

Beunruhigt behielt Hermine ihr Tempo bei. Wenn sie sich natürlich gab, würde sie am wenigsten auffallen. Beim Näherkommen stellte sie jedoch fest, dass der Mann ein alter Bekannter von ihr war, und sie atmete auf. Es war niemand anderer als ihr Professor für Zaubertränke, der sie an Hogwarts unterrichtete, Severus Snape. Ein Mann, der schon oft zum Streitpunkt zwischen ihr und ihren Freunden geworden war.

Sie waren ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe. Verstohlen blickte Hermine ihn an und grüßte höflich. Snape grüßte ebenfalls, blieb dann aber ausgerechnet vor ihr stehen.

"Wo sind Ihre Begleiter? Ist das nicht etwas zu gefährlich, wenn Sie allein hier herumstromern?"

"Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu meinen Freunden", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

Dass ihr Professor nichts darauf sagte, machte sie nervös. Er, der einen langen, schwarzen Umhang trug, hatte schwarze Augen, mit denen er sie ernst ansah. Sein ganzes Gesicht, das an den Wangen von langem schwarzem Haupthaar gesäumt war, wirkte streng - sogar in den Ferien. Nun aber bemerkte sie, dass er nicht sie ansah, sondern durch sie hindurch.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Da ist jemand. Kommen Sie! Wir müssen hier weg", dirigierte er hastig.

"Wo, ich kann niemanden sehen?"

"Vertrauen Sie mir. Man darf uns nicht zusammen sehen."

"Wieso ..."

Der Professor griff nach ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her in eine schmale Seitengasse. Hermine wurde ganz schön herumgeschubst, dann prallte sie gegen eine Steinmauer, die zur Gasse hin von einem Vordach verdeckt wurde, sodass sie fast im Dunkeln standen.

"Hier rein! Machen Sie sich unsichtbar", knurrte er sie tadelnd an, als sie nicht recht wusste, wie ihr geschah.

Flach gegen die Wand gepresst, hörte Hermine Schritte und Stimmen herannahen. Fast genauso laut wie die Fremden sich fortbewegten, klang das Schlagen ihres Herzens. Das Buch unter ihrer Jacke drückte hart gegen ihren Brustkorb und die Zeit stand still. Erst nachdem die Geräusche vor ihrem Versteck verhallt waren, gab er Entwarnung.

Hermines Brust schmerzte. "Was war das denn? Wurden Sie verfolgt?", machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft. Woher hatte er nur gewusst, dass diese Leute kommen würden?

"Bitte, gern geschehen", sagte der Professor selbstgefällig. "Das wäre um ein Haar nicht gut ausgegangen. Machen Sie nächstes Mal einen Bogen um diese Gegend. Todesser, die auf Ärger aus sind, lassen nicht mit sich reden. Nicht auszudenken, was wäre, wenn die Sie in die Finger kriegen", polterte er und Hermine wurde ganz still.

"D-danke", sagte sie verschüchtert. So weit hatte sie in ihrem Siegesrausch nicht gedacht. Mr. Borgin hatte ihre größte Sorge gegolten.

Angestrengt versuchte sie freundlich zu sein. "Woher wussten Sie von denen?"

Ohne sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, holte er ein Taschenspickoskop aus seinem Umhang und hob es vor ihre Augen. "Hier. Das kann sehr nützlich sein."

Hermine nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Für gewöhnlich machten Spickoskope bei Feindkontakt Geräusche, um den Besitzer vor Feinden zu warnen. Dieses musste sich anders bemerkbar machen.

"Wie funktioniert es? Es hat kein Geräusch von sich gegeben."

"Tut es auch nicht. Sie spüren die Bewegung des Gehäuses, wenn die Nadel bei Gefahr durch Feinde ausschlägt."

Hermine reichte es ihm zurück, aber Snape verweigerte sich. "Nehmen Sie es. Sie können es behalten."

"Das kann ich nicht annehmen", wehrte sie ab. Sie war versucht, aber es kam ihr nicht richtig vor.

Er lachte freudlos. "Es ist nur ein Spickoskop. Ich kaufe mir ein Neues."

"Ehrlich? Aber brauchen Sie es nicht dringender, Sie wissen schon, wegen Ihrer Arbeit?", fragte sie pflichtschuldig.

"Mir ist wohler, wenn Sie es haben. Sie und Ihre Freunde wissen gar nicht, wie viel Glück Sie immer hatten. Besser, wir stellen es nicht auf die Probe."

"Nein, das tun wir besser nicht", stimmte Hermine zu.


	5. 5

Unser heißgeliebter Tränkemeister zeigt sich von seiner pflichtbewussten Seite. Ob es dabei bleibt? Ob das Trio bald wieder unangenehm auffällig wird? Wie hat es euch bis hier gefallen? Schreibt mir gern ein Kommi, ich würde mich freuen!

Das Geschäft von Fred und George boomte. Als Hermine eintrat, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Staunend bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch eine beachtliche Menschenmenge. So etwas hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Ein großer hoher Raum lag vor ihr, von dem sich Treppen in die Höhe schlängelten, auf denen mehrere Mitarbeiter auf und ab eilten, um große und kleine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Es war fröhlich laut, unvorstellbar bunt und es schien, als wäre halb Hogwarts hier versammelt, um zu staunen oder etwas kaufen zu wollen. Hermine sah haufenweise Scherzartikel, selbst gemachte Zaubertränke, die Schülern beim Schwänzen helfen oder Liebe vorgaukeln sollten, kistenweise dekorativen Schnickschnack für die Zimmer junger Hexen und Zauberer, kleine knuddelige magische Wesen, die Mädchenherzen höher schlagen ließen und noch viel mehr.

"Da bist du ja. Wo warst du nur so lange?" Ron klang vorwurfsvoll und kassierte dafür einen Rüffler von Ginny.

"Bist du ihr Babysitter?", giftete sie.

"Ich musste erst mal nach euch suchen. Vor allem sieht es nicht so aus, als wäre euch hier langweilig gewesen, oder?", antwortete Hermine schlichtend. Ihre Freunde zu finden, war nicht leicht gewesen, aber das war jetzt egal. Sie hatte nur noch das Buch im Sinn und kämmte gedankenverloren mit den Fingern ihr buschig braunes Haar.

"Hast du einen passenden Lippenstift zu deinem Teint gefunden?"

"Nein, Harry, hab ich nicht. Aber was anderes. Kommt mit, ich muss euch dringend was zeigen."

Hermine führte ihre Freunde ins Freie, wo der Lärm schlagartig in Stille überging. "Bildet einen Kreis um mich", bat sie sie.

Ihr Wunsch wurde sofort in die Tat umgesetzt. Stolz holte Hermine das Buch heraus und hielt es in die Mitte.

"Wege zur Unsterblichkeit", las Harry verdutzt. "Was willst du damit?"

"Ich dachte, du freust dich mehr darüber. Das Buch ist unglaublich wertvoll und um es zu bekommen, habe ich etliche Gefahren auf mich genommen", sagte Hermine leicht gekränkt.

"Du hast es doch nicht gestohlen", murmelte Harry und wurde blass.

Hermine grinste. "Ich weiß, das ist nicht mein Stil, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Um nicht aufzufliegen, musste ich Plan B einsetzen."

Ron riss die Augen auf.

Ginny atmete geräuschvoll ein. "Donnerwetter."

"Wieso hast du das gemacht?" Harry war ersichtlich wütend, denn seine Stimme klang wie ein Knurren.

"Wieso? Weil ich genug davon habe, nichts über Voldemort zu wissen. Wie ist er unsterblich geworden und wie kann man das beenden? Wenn du es nicht wissen willst, ich schon. Glaub mir", deutete sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Buch, "irgendwo hier drin ist die Lösung für unser Problem."

"Davon konntest du uns nichts sagen, _bevor_ du kriminell wurdest" stellte Ron sich auf Harrys Seite.

Langsam platzte der Braunhaarigen der Kragen. Sie steckte das Buch unter ihre Jacke und machte harte Fäuste aus ihren Händen, mit denen sie durch die Luft fuchtelte. "Was ist nur los mit euch? Wir haben wegen Voldemort alle zusammen circa zweitausend Schulregeln gebrochen und jetzt seid ihr beleidigt, weil ich endlich was unternehmen will, um uns weiterzubringen?"

"Nein", sagte Harry, der jetzt in normalem Ton sprach. "Ich finde es nur ungeheuerlich, dass du uns nicht dabei haben wolltest."

Fassungslos schnappte Hermine nach Luft, während ihre Freunde sie tadelnd anblickten.


	6. 6

6

Wieder im Fuchsbau, saßen die Mädchen in Ginnys Zimmer, wo in den Ferien ein zweites Bett für Hermine seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Auf Postern, die an den Wänden klebten, reckten berühmte Quidditch-Spielerinnen jubelnd ihre Arme in den Himmel. So sah Ginnys Traum aus: eine von ihnen zu sein, Erfolg und Anerkennung zu haben, was in ihrer großen Familie nicht leicht war. Sie blätterte ein neues Sportmagazin durch, das sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss sie ein Poster heraus und betrachtete es verträumt. Sie war die Jüngste in der Familie und eine sehr gute Quidditch-Spielerin.

"Jetzt erzähl mir mal, was bei euch passiert ist, als ich weg war", sagte Hermine, während sie das gestohlene Buch auf dem Schoß hatte, um sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen.

"Es war cool. Ron hatte nur Augen für die Scherzartikel, so hat er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Harry und ich zusammen durch das Geschäft geschlendert sind. Harry war richtig locker drauf. Wir haben viel geredet und er hat mir einen Anhänger für meine Halskette gekauft."

Ginny holte die Kette unter ihrem Pulli hervor, an der ein zierlicher silberner Rennbesen hing, um sie Hermine zu zeigen.

"Der ist wirklich schön. Mehr als nur ein Freundschaftsgeschenk", ermunterte Hermine und das Buch war für kurze Zeit vergessen.

Ginny lächelte zuversichtlich. "Glaub ich auch. Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich, was bei dir los war?"

"Unbedingt", versprach Hermine. "Ich wollte nur nichts vor den Jungs sagen."

"Das verstehe ich gut. Harry muss ja nicht alles wissen."

"Nein, muss er nicht."

Hermine erzählte ihr von Mr. Borgins versuchen, sich an sie ranzumachen, woraufhin Ginny echt angeekelt aussah.

"Es ist nichts passiert", beruhigte Hermine ihre Freundin. "Viel aufregender war die Begegnung mit Professor Snape, die ich danach hatte." Sie zeigte der verblüfften Ginny das Spickoskop, die es von allen Seiten betrachtete.

"Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Dad hat mir mal so eins gezeigt, als ich ihn im Büro besucht habe. Du siehst es an der Prägung hier. Es ist eine sehr hochwertige Ausgabe."

"Warum hat er es mir dann geschenkt? Er hatte keinen Grund, freundlicher als sonst zu sein."

"Was keine guten Aussichten sind, da seine Freundlichkeit üblicherweise gegen Null geht. Ich weiß schon, worauf du hinaus willst. Aber noch sind Ferien und vielleicht hat ihn euer zufälliges Traffen ja genauso überrascht wie dich und er war besorgt und wollte einfach nur behilflich sein."

"Ja, wer weiß", stimmte Hermine sich nicht sehr überzeugt anhörend zu.

"Zurück zu deiner Frage, die er dir selbst beantwortet hat. Im Zweifel bleibt dir noch der Grund, den er dir auch schon genannt hat. Du, Harry und mein Bruder hattet echt Glück. Er wird ja wohl wissen, dass ihr nicht von heute auf morgen eure Schnüffeleien einstellen werdet und was da noch auf euch wartet. Sieh dir nur Mr. Borgin an."

Hermine machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. "Ich hätte es nicht annehmen dürfen."

"Wieso? Du hast es ja nicht gestohlen."

"Richtig. Das war nur das Buch."

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht damit anfangen."

"Macht nichts. Lass uns lieber das Buch durchsehen, bevor ich in meinem Schamgefühl ertrinke."

Obwohl es ihr eigener Vorschlag war, blätterte sie eher lustlos durch die Seiten. Ihr gefiel nicht, was Ginny über das Spickoskop gesagt hatte. Wenn es wirklich so wertvoll war, stand sie dann nicht in Snapes Schuld? Oder hatte er es ihr nur gegeben, damit er einen weiteren Grund hatte, sie daran zu erinnern, wie unentbehrlich er für Hogwarts war? Immer wieder hatte es an der Schule unangenehme Vorfälle gegeben, in die Snape verwickelt gewesen war. Harry hatte sich oft gewünscht, Snape loszuwerden. Damit war jetzt erstmal Schluss. Was sie belauscht hatten, bewies, dass Snape das Vertrauen seines Direktors würdig war.

"Sieh mal, das hier könnte doch was sein." Ginny zeigte auf eine aufgeschlagene Buchseite mit geheimnisvoll aussehender, schnörkeliger Überschrift.

"Hor-kru-xe", sprach Hermine. "Noch nie davon gehört."

"Dann ist es wichtig. Wenn du etwas nicht kennst, muss es finsterste Magie sein oder etwas, das nicht angewendet wird, weil es zu gefährlich ist", meinte Ginny verschwörerisch.

"Alles hier drin ist gefährlich. Wir reden hier ja auch über Unsterblichkeit."

"Aber es erfordert bestimmt nicht jeder dieser Zauber Todesopfer", kam es schlagfertig von Ginny.

Hermine sah genauer hin und erschrak. Der Text unter der Überschrift war mit fett gedruckten Wörtern versehen, die in roter Farbe hervorgehoben waren und ihr direkt ins Auge fielen.

"Warnungen über Warnungen. Ich wette, du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf", sagte sie. "Wir brauchen gar nicht weiter zu suchen. Das hier passt zu hundert Prozent zu Voldemort."

"Und noch was ist da", hauchte Ginny schwer. Sie war wie versteinert. "Ich spüre Magie. Jemand hat hier herumgepfuscht und etwas verborgen. Als wollte er vermeiden, dass dieser Weg noch von jemand anderem beschritten wird. Er war es. Voldemort."

Woher sie dieses Gefühl hatte, konnte Hermine leicht erraten. Niemand von ihren Freunden, Harry ausgenommen, war Voldemort so nahe gewesen, denn schon einmal hatte dieser über ein Buch seine dunkle Magie zur Entfaltung gebracht. Über das Tagebuch Tom Riddles.

"Warum sollte sich jemand die Mühe machen und an einem Buch herumpfuschen, das in der Vitrine eines Geschäftes voller schwarzmagischer Dinge liegt, anstatt das ganze Buch zu vernichten?"

"Weil es nicht zu zerstören ist. Genau wie er es mit seinem Tagebuch gemacht hat, hat jemand mit einem Zauber verhindert, dass es zerstört werden kann. Hier, da sind Brandspuren an den Rändern."

"Moment mal", sagte Hermine stürmisch. "Willst du damit sagen, dass Voldemort es zerstören wollte, es aber nicht konnte?" Mit ihr ging es durch. Sie zweifelte nicht an Ginny, aber das war alles sehr verstrickt.

"Du fragst dich, warum er es nicht weiter versucht hat, oder? Das habe ich mich auch gerade gefragt. Er ist gescheitert. Aber er hat seine Arbeit daran womöglich so gut gemacht, dass er sich nicht in Gefahr wähnt."

Hermine spürte ein eiskaltes Schaudern. Ginny konnte sich so gut mit Voldemort identifizieren, weil sie durch das Tagebuch sein jüngeres Abbild kennengelernt hatte. Sie wusste, zu was er fähig war. "Wer hat es geschützt? Warum konnte ich es mitnehmen und Voldemort nicht?", rutschte es ihr bang über die Lippen.

"Nicht Mr. Borgin, soviel steht fest. Es wurde in seinem Geschäft in der Hoffnung deponiert, dass jemand wie du es findet. Wer auch immer das war, hat beabsichtigt, es vor Voldemort zu schützen und eine Sicherung eingebaut, die es an das Geschäft bindet."

"Einen Zauber also."

"Fällt dir da was ein?"

"Nicht dass ich so einen schon mal gebraucht hätte, aber es ist nicht unmöglich."

"Ich wette mit dir, Mr. Borgin ist nicht so klug. Er muss sich gefragt haben, wieso er das Buch nicht verkaufen konnte, aber eine Antwort darauf hatte er nie. Seine Kunden haben zu viel dunkle Magie inne. Nur, die, die nicht so verdorben sind und von Unsterblichkeit nichts wissen wollen, waren fähig, diese Sicherung zu umgehen. Das hat Voldemort ausgenutzt. Die beiden hatten bestimmt eine Abmachung. Jeder, der sich für das Buch interessiert, muss ihm ausgeliefert werden."

Das passte zusammen. Mr. Borgin war nicht nur ein schleimiger Schurke, sondern ein Oberschurke. Er wusste, dass Hermine nur halb so taff war, wie sie versucht hatte, ihm vorzuspielen. Wäre sie ihm nicht mit ihren Zaubern zuvor gekommen, hätte er sie gefangengehalten und an Voldemort ausgeliefert. Wenn sie daran dachte, in welcher Gefahr sie wirklich gewesen war, wurde ihr schlecht. Für Voldemort war sie wie ein eingetretener Dorn, den er am liebsten nur beseitigt haben wollte.

"Was nun? Wir müssen es Harry und Ron sagen. Aber sollen wir mit Dumbledore darüber reden?", fragte sie, ohne weiter daran denken zu wollen, wie viel Glück sie schon wieder gehabt hatte.

"Wenn Voldemort wirklich diesen Zauber verwendet hat, brauchen wir Hilfe. Ich habe gespürt, wozu er fähig ist. Ich dachte, ich hätte in ihm einen Freund gefunden, aber er hat mich nur benutzt. Es war meine eigene Schuld. Hätte ich mir nicht mehr Anerkennung gewünscht, wäre das nicht passiert. Wir sollten es dringend in Erwägung ziehen, Dumbledore davon zu erzählen, obwohl Harry seinen eigenen Weg gehen wird. Wie der aussieht, kann ich mir schon vorstellen."

"Vielleicht hört er ja auf dich", gab Hermine ohne große Hoffnung zur Antwort. Harry war mindestens genauso verliebt in Ginny wie sie in ihn. Ihn von einer festen Überzeugung umzustimmen, war jedoch so gut wie zwecklos, auch wenn die beiden sehr gut harmonierten und fast immer einer Meinung waren. Ginny hatte schon Einblicke in Voldemorts Gedankenwelt gehabt, bevor der seine Bindung zu Harry ausgenutzt hatte. Außerdem war Harry viel zu stur, um Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn sie ihm nicht gerade aufgedrängt wurde. Ginge es nach ihm, würde er mit seinem Kopf durch die nächstbeste Wand in Voldemorts Versteck laufen und es mit ihm alleine aufnehmen.

"Daran glaubst du ja selbst nicht. Harry hat mich aus der Kammer befreit. Er weiß, wie Voldemort tickt. Aber er will garantiert dabei sein, wenn der Orden Entscheidungen trifft, und das wird Dumbledore nicht zulassen."

"Nein, wird er nicht. Höchstens, wir hätten ein Druckmittel."

Ginny schien zu ahnen, dass Hermine das nicht bloß so dahergesagt hatte. Neugierig setzte sie sich auf. "Hast du schon eine Idee?"

"Noch nicht. Aber uns wird schon was einfallen."


	7. 7

7

"Ein Druckmittel", brachten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig hervor.

"Endlich haben sie es kapiert", flüsterte Ginny Hermine zu. Bis hierher war es ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit gewesen.

Harry rieb sich geistesabwesend seine gezackte Sirnnarbe. "Ihr wollt den klügsten aller Zauberer unter Druck setzen. Wie bei Merlins Bart wollt ihr das anstellen, ohne gegen ihn zu unterliegen?"

"Ja", sagte Hermine nur. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Harry und Ron nicht viel von dem Buch erwartet hatten und deshalb die Neuigkeiten voll eingeschlagen hatten. Nun waren sie jedoch misstrauisch geworden, schließlich wollte keiner von ihnen Ärger mit Dumbledore. "Wir wissen schon wie."

"Der Orden wird uns helfen, das Druckmittel zu sein. Wir brauchen nur Unterstützung vom inneren Kreis, ein oder zwei Leute, denen wir absolut vertrauen können", erklärte Ginny den Jungs. "Wenn wir es richtig machen, werden sie dafür sorgen, dass unsere Informationen höchste Priorität bekommen. Es muss ein Lauffeuer werden, dann kann Dumbledore nicht mehr aus. Er kann nicht ganz auf den Orden verzichten und einige werden sich uns sicher anschließen, weil auch sie wissen wollen, womit sie es zu tun haben."

"Schön, ihr glaubt, dass der Orden unwissend ist, worin ich mit euch übereinstimme. Als wir sie belauscht haben, ging es nicht um dieses Horkrux-Gedöns, doch mir scheint es sehr treffend zu sein. Darüber hätten sie sich ja wohl bestimmt unterhalten. Aber ihr vergesst, wie es letztes Jahr gewesen ist", wagte Harry anzuzweifeln. "Nach Cedrics Tod war Sirius der Einzige im Orden, der wollte, dass wir erfahren, was auf uns zukommt. Was soll sich daran geändert haben? Alle anderen waren dagegen. Sie haben uns behandelt wie kleine Kinder."

Ginny nickte zustimmend. Sie war die Ruhe selbst. "Mit Ausnahme von Fred und George. Sie sind jetzt auch dem Orden beigetreten und wo sie so erfolgreich sind, werden sie von allen ernst genommen. Wir müssen nur mit ihnen reden und unser Problem löst sich von selbst. Irgendwas haben sie an sich, dass sie überall gut ankommen lässt. Mom können wir vergessen. Die wird höchstens in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn wir ihr sagen, dass wir an den Ordenstreffen teilnehmen wollen. Dad wird ins Grübeln verfallen und erstmal gar nichts sagen, bis Mom ihn anschreit und er sich ihr anschließt. Lupin ist nicht der Richtige dafür, und Dung ist ein hoffnungsloser Looser und Dieb und ihn zähle ich sicher nicht zum inneren Kreis. Dem können wir nicht trauen."

"Was ist mit Tonks? Sie ist cool und hat uns neulich schonmal geholfen", schlug Ron vor.

"Sie würde es versuchen, aber wer würde ihr zuhören?", hielt Hermine dagegen.

"Nur weil sie tollpatschig ist, ist sie nicht nutzlos", verteidigte Ron die junge Autorin.

"Vergiss nicht, dass Moody ihr Förderer ist. Mit ihm sollten wir uns erstmal nicht anlegen", erinnerte ihn Ginny.

"Wir legen uns hier mit allen an, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Warum sollen immer Fred und George die Lorbeeren ernten? Ich bin für Tonks. Sie würde es machen."

"Ich finde es süß, dass du dich für sie einsetzt, aber hier brauchen wir jemanden mit dem richtigen Potential. Jemanden, der gerissen und charmant ist."

"Dann bleiben uns wirklich nur die Zwillinge. Als Team sind sie unschlagbar", befand Harry. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln und Hermine wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatten.

"Meinetwegen", murrte Ron, dem es nicht passte, dass seine erfolgreichen Brüder jetzt auch noch dieses Zepter in der Hand hatten. Die anderen störte das nicht. Sie beschäftigten sich weiter mit Ränkeschmieden.

"Die Schule fängt bald wieder an. Wir müssen uns beeilen", warnte Hermine.

"Dann lasst uns einen Brief an sie schreiben und sie bitten, uns zu besuchen. Wir nehmen Hedwig, sie ist schneller als Errol", überlegte Harry.

Hermine, angesteckt von der Entschlusskraft ihres Freundes, dachte bereits darüber nach, was sie schreiben sollten. "Wir müssen uns gut überlegen, was wir schreiben. Briefe werden manchmal vom Ministerium oder Voldemorts Anhängern abgefangen."

"Das kann ich machen. Ich bin ihre kleine Schwester und wenn ich ihnen schreibe, dass ich ihre Hilfe brauche, ist es unverfänglich", sagte Ginny eifrig.

Nachdem das umgesetzt war, legten sich die Vier schlafen. Am nächsten Tag warteten sie ungeduldig auf Antwort. Die Zeit drängte, wenn sie noch vor Schulbeginn mit den Twins sprechen wollten, doch bis zum Nachmittag erreichte sie ein Brief.

"Yeah! Wir haben es geschafft! Sie wollen uns heute Abend besuchen", verkündete Harry aufgeregt, als er Hedwig den Umschlag abgenommen, sie mit einem Stück Kuchen belohnt und den Brief aufgemacht hatte. "Sie werden in Rons Zimmer apparieren."

"Dann müssen wir tüchtig Lärm machen. Mom und Dad dürfen das nicht hören", drängte Ron.

"Wir sagen ihnen, dass es heute etwas lauter werden könnte, weil wir das Ferienende mit einer kleinen Feier ausklingen lassen wollen", war Ginnys Lösung.

"Alles nicht nötig. Ich kenn einen sehr wirksamen Stillezauber", wollte Hermine behilflich sein.

"Willst du uns den Spaß verderben? Heute Abend wird gefeiert!", johlte Ron.

Als hätte er es geahnt, erschienen seine Brüder mit einer Tasche im Gepäck, die mehrere Flaschen Butterbier und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky enthielt. Es war bereits nach halb neun, als sie apparierten, und Hermine hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie nicht kommen würden. "Vielleicht wurden sie in ihrem Geschäft aufgehalten", hatte Ginny sie zu beschwichtigen versucht. "Keine Angst, sie werden kommen."

"Kein Wort davon zu Mom, kleiner Bruder", raunte Fred Ron zu, als er ihm zur Begrüßung fest auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Hier, nimm mir die mal ab." George reichte ihm die Tasche mit den Flaschen und Ron verteilte sie unter ihnen.

"Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid", freute sich Hermine.

"Wir hatten keine Wahl", zwinkerte George ihr zu. "Unsere kleine Schwester hat noch nie einen Brief an uns geschrieben."

"Also, was liegt euch auf dem Herzen?", kam Fred gleich zur Sache.


	8. 8

8

"Donnerwetter", stieß Fred anerkennend aus.

"Da habt ihr euch ja ganz schön was vorgenommen", stimmte sein Zwillingsbruder zu.

"Haltet ihr es für machbar?" Hermine war schrecklich nervös und hatte ihre Flasche Butterbier zu allererst geleert. Sie hatte den Stein ins Rollen gebracht und das Buch gestohlen und ihre ganzen Hoffnungen ruhten jetzt auf Fred und George.

"Was meinst du, Fred? Ist es machbar?", fragte George und grinste seinen Bruder verschlagen an.

Fred fuhr sich durch sein glatt gekämmtes Haar. Beide Zwillinge hatten schillernde Westen aus teuren Stoffen an, wie Hermine positiv aufgefallen war, und sahen aus wie Geschäftsleute, die ein erfolgreiches Großunternehmen führten. Sie waren auf dem besten Weg dahin und das stand ihnen außerordentlich gut. Ihren umwerfenden Charme hatten sie glücklicherweise behalten. "Lass mich überlegen. So eine Unternehmung erfordert taktisches Geschick -"

"und Klugheit -"

"und gutes Aussehen ..."

"Ja, so ist es machbar."

"Stellt euch im beginnenden Schuljahr auf eine lange Predigt von eurem Direktor ein. Schade, dass wir da nicht dabei sein können. Ich bin echt immer noch fassungslos, dass er uns das vorenthalten hat."

"Meine Worte, Fred."

Da waren sich die beiden ja wieder mal einig, schmunzelte Hermine.

Es gab noch viel zu bereden, aber auch der Spaß kam nicht zu kurz. Mehr Butterbier wurde herumgereicht, in das die Zwillinge jedem einen großen Schuss Feuerwhisky kippten.

Hermine spürte die Wärme ihrer rosafarbenen Wangen und lehnte sich schläfrig an Georges Seite, der neben ihr saß. "Ich glaub, ich bin beschwipst, aber ich muss euch mein Lob aussprechen."

"Hört, hört", raunte Fred anzüglich, während sein Bruder die Situation genoss und schamlos grinsend seinen Arm um sie legte.

Feurig drehte ihm die Braunhaarige das Gesicht zu und versuchte, ihn streng anzusehen. "Die Hände behältst du schön bei dir. Es ist nicht tugendhaft, eine Dame in ihrer schwächsten Stunde auszunutzen."

"Natürlich", sagte George todernst, woraufhin Fred vor Lachen losprustete.

"Ihr seid beide so süß, dass man euch richtig gernhaben muss. Wenn ihr Dumbledore nicht bezirzen könnt, kann es keiner", brachte es Hermine auf den Punkt. Darum hatten sie die Zwillinge ja ausgewählt.

Ginny, die nicht ganz so viel getrunken hatte, nahm ihr flux die Flasche ab. "So, die gehört jetzt mir. Du hast genug."

"Hey, gib die wieder her. Ich will die wiederhaben", protestierte Hermine säuselnd.

Ginny ließ jedoch nicht mit sich reden. "Ich verstehe ja, dass du in Feierlaune bist, weil du dir wegen der Unsterblichkeitsgeschichte so hart den Kopf zerbrochen hast, aber morgen wirst du mir danken." Ginny warf einen harten Blick in die Runde, der ihrer Mutter Ehre machte. "Die Party ist vorbei. Ron, Harry, bringt sie bitte in unser Zimmer. Ihr beiden Casanovas, danke fürs Kommen. Kommt gut nach Hause und haltet euch an den Plan."

"Werden wir, Schwesterchen", antworteten die Zwillinge gut gelaunt im Chor.

"Nennt mich nicht so. Das hab ich euch schon tausendmal gesagt", fauchte Ginny.

"Ok, Mom. Gute Nacht."

Das war das Letzte, was Hermine im Halbschlaf noch mitbekam. Sie wurde hochgehoben und dann fielen ihr schon die Augen zu und sie schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen, als Ginny sie wachrüttelte.

"Dich hat's ja ganz schön erwischt gestern. Kopfweh?"

"Ein Bisschen. Wie spät ist es?", erkundigte sich Hermine und setzte sich achtsam auf. Ein Bisschen war noch milde gesagt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ein Elefant hätte auf ihrem Schädel einen Stepptanz aufgeführt.

"Halb neun."

"Au weh", keuchte Hermine. "Das wird deiner Mom nicht gefallen. Daran ist nur Ron Schuld, er wollte ja unbedingt seine doofe Party."

"Harte Worte dafür, dass du dich so königlich amüsiert hast", meinte Ginny spöttisch.

Hermines Gedanken rasten zurück in die gestrige Nacht. "Wie schlimm war ich?"

"Nicht der Rede wert. Du hast nur mit George und Fred geflirtet. Hier, Fred hat mir vorsorglich einen Antikaterdrink dagelassen. Wenn du den nimmst, geht's dir gleich besser."

"Hast du es probiert?", fragte die Braunhaarige, die die Flasche skeptisch betrachtete.

Ginny verneinte. "Ich hab aufgepasst, dass sie mir nicht zu viel Feuerwhisky reinkippen. Bei denen wird man vorsichtig."

"Danke für die Warnung. Sicher, dass man das gefahrlos anweden kann?"

"Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Etwas besorgt drehte Hermine den Deckel der Flasche ab, die Ginny ihr gab und roch an den Dämpfen. Das war jedoch ein großer Fehler.

"Uäh, das ist ja ekelhaft!"

Ginny gluckste leise und trieb sie an. "Komm, sei kein Hasenfuß. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Mom fragt sich bestimmt schon wo wir bleiben und wenn die erstmal misstrauisch ist, wird sie uns aushorchen."

Gezwungenermaßen hielt sich Hermine die Nase zu und vertraute darauf, dass die Zwillinge sie nicht vergiften wollten. "Dann mal runter mit dem Zeug."


	9. 9

9

Wie sich herausstellte, war in der Flasche kein Gift. Mal abgesehen vom ekligen Geruch und dem Geschmack nach ranziger Butter war der Antikaterdrink ein richtiges Teufelszeug, das genau die gewünschte Wirkung entfaltete, die für Hermine nötig war. "Damit können deine Brüder ein Vermögen machen", begeisterte sie sich vor Ginny.

"Das machen sie ja schon. Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht", lachte Ginny.

Die vier Freunde hatten noch viel vor und beeilten sich mit ihrem Frühstück sehr. Danach wurde alles gepackt, was sie nicht mehr brauchten bis sie in Hogwarts waren und was sie dort unbedingt dabeihaben wollten. Den Rest, frische Wechselwäsche, ihren Waschbeutel, das gestohlene Buch, ihren Vertrauensschüleranstecker und die Schuluniform, legte Hermine ganz obenauf, damit sie alles griffbereit hatte. Im Anschluss trafen sich alle in Rons Zimmer.

"Also, was jetzt? Wollen wir einfach die Zeit absitzen und warten, bis Dumbledore uns in sein Büro kommen lässt und uns die Predigt hält?", fragte Ron und reichte eine Schüssel Kürbischips zum Knabbern rum.

"Klar, weil wir das ja immer machen", warf Hermine ihm schlagfertig mit einem Chipskrümel zusammen an den Kopf.

Harry und Ginny grinsten sich an. Ihre Blicke waren überraschend tief, was Hermine vermuten ließ, dass die beiden heimlich was im Schilde führten. Irgendwas musste wohl gestern Nacht vorgefallen sein. Ginny hatte am Morgen kein Wort darüber verloren. Ob sie noch geredet hatten? Ob sie sich geküsst hatten?

"Wir müssen uns noch über die Konsequenzen unterhalten", sagte Harry, bevor ihre Fantasie zu sehr mit ihr durchging.

"Äh ja, besser spät als nie", witzelte Hermine aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.

Ihr Spruch kam bei Harry jedoch nicht gut an. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Gut für dich, dass du ein Zuhause hast. Sie werden uns beim Orden nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Hermine spannte sich an. "Worauf willst du da hinaus?"

"Ich will dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir alle auf wackligen Stühlen sitzen", sagte Harry schwülstig. "Wir dürfen uns dieses Jahr keine weiteren Fehltritte in Hogwarts erlauben, sonst geht's mit dem nächsten Zug heim. Ihr wisst ja, was das für mich bedeutet."

Hermine sah ihren Freund reserviert an. Warnende Worte von Harry, der selbst am besten Erfahrung darin hatte, wie man die Schulregeln brach? Aber Hermine hatte den Wink schon verstanden. Er meinte die Dursleys. Harrys Tante und sein Onkel und ihr Sohn Dudley. Sie wären die größte Strafe, die Dumbledore Harry antun könnte, und wenn Hermine sich umsah, dachten Ginny und Ron, deren Gesichter betrübt waren, dasselbe wie sie gerade.

Bei seiner Tante und ihrer Familie war Harry nach dem Tod seiner Eltern gelandet, als er noch ein Baby gewesen war. Dort würde er normalerweise auch leben, wenn er nicht in Schottland zur Schule ginge, und das war schrecklich für ihn, weil sie ihn wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen behandelten und ihn spüren ließen, dass er nur geduldet wurde. Jedes Jahr in den Sommerferien schickte Dumbledore ihn wieder dort hin, wenn die Schule zu hatte, bis er endlich den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys oder im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens bleiben durfte.

Hermine setzte sich demonstrativ gerade hin. "Sei unbesorgt. Das wird er nicht machen. Ich denke, wir sollten in Kauf nehmen, dieses Jahr genau beobachtet zu werden. In Hogwarts sind wir sicher und das ist das, was für ihn zukünftig am meisten zählen wird. Wir wissen zu viel, schon vergessen? Er kann es sich nicht erlauben, uns unbeobachtet zu lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er verhindern will, dass Voldemorts Anhänger uns schnappen und er dadurch mitbekommt, dass wir sein kleines Geheimnis kennen."

Das und das Gerede von Mrs. Weasley am Morgen der Abreise über die neuen Schutzmaßnahmen in Hogwarts schien ihn zu überzeugen - das Ministerium stellte angeblich Auroren zur Verfügung, die die Schule überwachen sollten.

Am Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 3/4 rotteten sich die Freunde nach ihrem Abschied von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zusammen und warteten darauf, dass der Hogwarts-Express seine Türen für sie öffnete. Zu ihnen gesellten sich Neville Longbottom aus demselben Jahrgang wie Hermine, Harry und Ron, und Luna Lovegood, ein Mädchen mit bleichem Haar, großen Augen und verträumtem Blick, die letztes Jahr an den Treffen der DA, Harrys Schülerselbstverteidigungsgruppe, teilgenommen hatten. Die beiden waren die freundlichsten Schüler im Umkreis, auch wenn Neville zu schüchtern und Luna zu schläfrig war, um mit ihnen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Viele andere am Bahnsteig hielten reichlich Abstand zu ihnen oder wagten es sogar, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln, wenn sie vorbeigingen.

"Neville, Luna, wie waren eure Ferien?", versuchte Ginny das Eis zu brechen.

"Toll!", sprach sich Neville begeistert aus. "Omi ist sehr stolz, dass ich mit euch gegen die Todesser gekämpft hab. Sie redet von nichts anderem mehr."

Da haben wir den Grund für das Getuschel, wollte Hermine schon fast sagen. Sie haben Angst vor uns.

Harry versuchte, sich zu freuen. "Richtig cool, Nev. Ohne dich und Luna hätten wir echt ziemlich dumm in die Röhre geschaut."

Bei dem Kampf war Sirius gestorben und alle von der DA waren nur knapp davongekommen. Hermine fehlten große Stücke ihrer Erinnerung daran, aber sie hatte auch gelernt, auf wen sie sich verlassen konnte. Der Zusammenhalt während des Kampfes war so stark gewesen, dass sie für jeden, der dabei gewesen war, durchs Feuer gehen würde.

Aber es gab auch die üblichen Zweifler. Sie waren nicht dabei gewesen und vertrauten auf das, was sie gehört hatten, oder die fragwürdigen Beiträge der Kolumnistin Rita Kimmkorn, die Harry und Hermine schon genug Unwahres angedichtet hatte. Manches davon bezog sich auf Harry, den bemittleidenswerten Waisen, anderes auf Dumbledore. Man fragte sich, ob er noch in der Lage war, die richtigen Entscheidungen für Hogwarts zu treffen, nachdem sich unter seiner Leitung schon so viele Unglücke ereignet hatten. Allerdings ging das Desaster des letzten Jahres aufs Konto des Zaubereiministeriums. Fudge, der ehemalige Minister, hatte eine Professorin nach Hogwarts geschickt, die dort alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte: Dolores Umbridge. Hermine gruselte sich schon bei ihrem Namen.

Der Hogwarts-express öffnete seine Türen und alle Schüler drängelten sich hinein. Ginny gelang es, ein freies Abteil zu sichern, und alle sechs setzten sich auf die gemütlichen Polster.

Ron zog die Jalousien an der Tür nach unten. "Jetzt darfst du gerne deinen Stillezauber sagen", forderte er Hermine auf.

"Wir hatten eine kleine Abschiedsparty zum Ausklang der Ferien und damit es nicht zu laut wird, hab ich meine Hilfe angeboten. Ron hat abgelehnt", erklärte Hermine dem mit seinem Blick fragenden Neville.

"Ist die Party aus dem Ruder gelaufen?"

"Nein, gar nicht", sagte Hermine schnell.

"Hermine war nur beschwipst und hat mit George und Fred geflirtet", berichtigte Ron grinsend.

"Du bist fies. Weißt du das?", beschwerte sie sich grummelnd.

"Das zieht Schlickschlupfe an. Wenn du nicht ganz bei dir bist, haben sie es leichter", schaltete sich Luna ein.

"Bitte was?" Verblüfft über Lunas Beitrag starrte Hermine sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Klein und unsichtbar, dringen in Köpfe ein und bringen da alles durcheinander. Das hast du bestimmt schonmal gehört."

"Nein. Ist mir ganz neu."

Hermine musste sich stark darauf konzentrieren, nicht loszulachen, als Ron sich japsend wegdrehte, weil er ebenfalls lachte. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber Luna glaubte an viele Wesen, deren Existenz nicht bewiesen war. Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass das kein Grund dafür war, dass es sie nicht doch geben konnte, genau wie mit der Magie. Aber nur weil Menschen manchmal durcheinander waren, musste man nicht ein anderes Wesen dafür verantwortlich machen. Schon gar nicht ein erfundenes.

"Luna, mein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass dein Vater ein paar sehr mutige Artikel über Voldemort veröffentlicht hat", kam Ginny rettend zu Hilfe.

Das war so mit Luna, und einer der Gründe, warum sie zur DA gegangen war. Luna war etwas abgedreht, aber Hermine mochte sie sehr. Ihr Vater war Herausgeber eines kleinen Magazins und schrieb Sachen, die sich andere nicht zu sagen trauten. Luna dachte gar nicht darüber nach, was andere über sie oder ihren Dad dachten, sie hatte einfach nur begriffen, dass Voldemort wieder da war und deswegen viel Unrecht geschah.

Bis die Servierhexe mit ihrem Süßigkeitenwagen kam, drehte sich alles um die Artikel. Es war wirklich sehr mutig von Mr. Lovegood, diese zu veröffentlichen, denn dem Ministerium oder Voldemorts Anhängern gefiel das bestimmt nicht. Etwas später machte Hermine mit Ron einen Rundgang durch den Zug, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie waren zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt worden, was Ron ziemlich ausnützte. Anstatt andere Schüler zu ermahnen, musste sie mehrmals eingreifen, damit er sein Amt nicht zu sehr missbrauchte. Tatkräftig schleifte sie ihn zurück ins Abteil, wo Luna und Neville in eins von den Magazinen vertieft waren, die ihr Vater herausgebracht hatte. Offenbar waren Ginny und Harry gemeinsam weg, denn die beiden saßen allein in dem Abteil. Es schien sich richtig was anzubahnen.


	10. 10

10

Als die Schüler am Bahnhof Hogsmeade aus dem Zug stiegen, hatten schon alle ihre Uniformen an. Um das Gepäck brauchten sie sich nicht kümmern, nur das gestohlene Buch nahm Hermine noch an sich, dann ergriff sie die Gelegenheit und seilte sich mit Ginny ab.

"Ihr wart ja vorhin mächtig lange verschwunden", flüsterte die Braunhaarige stark interessiert, als sie in eine der Kutschen kletterten, die sie zum Schloß brachten.

Ginny war nicht überrascht und lächelte fröhlich. "Hab mich schon gefragt, wann du mich ausquetschen wirst."

"Was gibt es denn zu quetschen?", bohrte Hermine.

"Ich schätze, wir sind jetzt ein Paar", antwortete Ginny ohne rot zu werden.

"Wann ist das denn passiert? Ich meine, ich gratuliere euch von ganzem Herzen! Was meint Ron dazu?" Hermine fand das so aufregend, dass sie sich nicht zügeln konnte.

"In der Nacht nach dem Besuch meiner Brüder haben Harry und ich noch lange geredet. Er hat einfach an unser Zimmer geklopft."

"Praktisch, dass ich betrunken war", verkündete Hermine trocken.

"Ja, kann man so sagen. Ron hat schon geschlafen und wenn der schläft, ist er wie tot. Wir haben uns auf den Flur geschlichen, uns auf die Treppe gesetzt und Händchen gehalten."

"Wie süß. Das ist ja richtig romantisch!"

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie. Darauf habe ich seit meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr gewartet. Und jetzt pass auf. Harry hat sogar schon mit Ron geredet und er meinte, er kommt damit klar, solange wir nicht vor ihm rumknutschen."

"Nein!"

"Doch. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir es ihm sagen, damit es keine bösen Überraschungen gibt."

"Na, mich habt ihr jedenfalls überrascht. Ich freu mich so für euch!"

Die Kutschen hielten diesmal außerhalb des Hogwarts Geländes und Hermine und Ginny stiegen aus. Am Schultor sahen sie ihn zum ersten Mal wieder: Draco Malfoy, ihren Todfeind, der mit Hausmeister Filch stritt. Anscheinend passten Blondie die Sicherheitskontrollen nicht - jeder einzelne Schüler, der durch das Tor wollte, musste sich in eine Schlange einreihen und wurde kontrolliert. Unterstützung erhielt Filch von Männern und Frauen in langen Umhängen, die auch das Gepäck unter die Lupe nahmen.

"Auroren", flüsterte Ginny. "Ob Tonks dabei ist?"

Doch Hermine wurde abgelenkt. Harry und Ron, die vor ihnen waren, beobachteten verdächtig Draco. "Das riecht nach Ärger", ahnte sie.

Eilig schlossen sie zu ihnen auf und schoben sie weg.

"Was sollte das denn werden?", fragte Hermine rüde.

"Bestimmt hat er was zu verbergen. Ich will wissen, was das ist", ereiferte sich Harry leidenschaftlich.

Hermine packte ihn am Arm. "Das kann uns jetzt echt egal sein. Vergiss Draco und denk an deine eigene Regel. Wir wollen keinen Ärger. Wir haben andere Sachen, worum wir uns kümmern müssen."

Unnachgiebig schubste sie ihn zum Ende einer Schlange, wo sie sich einreihten. Als sie dran kamen, sahen sie, dass vor ihnen Tonks unter einem der Umhänge steckte. Ihre Haare, die immer einen von ihr gewünschten Farbton annahmen, wurden von einer Kapuze verdeckt.

"Na ihr Unruhestifter? Irgendwas zu verbergen?", fragte sie mit vollem Arbeitseifer einen Detektor durch die Luft schwingend, der nach verbotenen Objekten oder verbotener Magie suchen half.

"Wir doch nicht", sagte Hermine scheinheilig und erinnerte sich an das Buch, das sie unter ihrem Umhang versteckt hatte. Es im Koffer zu lassen, war ihr zu riskant gewesen, da sie nicht wollte, dass es gestohlen wurde, aber wenn sie damit nicht durch die Kontrolle käme, würde sie einiges zu erklären haben.

Damit Tonks ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht bemerkte, zog sie das Buch heraus und wedelte damit vor ihr herum. "Gelten Bücher als verboten?"

"Bis jetzt nicht."

"Schade. Ich hatte mich schon auf mehr Freizeit gefreut."

"Vielleicht nächstes Jahr, kleine Leseratte. Geh weiter. Du hältst die Schlange auf."

Aufatmend steckte Hermine das Buch wieder ein, als hinter ihr Harry erschien. "Das war knapp, oder?", fragte er mit flüsterleiser Stimme.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ein Glück, dass Tonks uns nicht als Bedrohung sieht. Sie hat mit dem Ding überall rumgefuchtelt, nur nicht bei mir."

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie so schusselig ist", raunte Ron leicht bissig. Ihn ärgerte es immer, wenn jemand was an Tonks auszusetzen hatte.

"Könnte doch sein. Mir ist echt die Düse gegangen!"

Nachdem alles nochmal gut gegangen war, ließ die Anspannung im Hinblick auf das festliche Essen, das vor ihnen lag, schnell nach. Hogwarts belohnte wie jedes Jahr mit einem beeindruckenden Anblick, außerdem wollten die vier Freunde nicht, dass Luna und Neville was mitbekamen.

In der großen Halle herrschte noch das Chaos. Nur langsam versammelten sich die Schüler an ihren Haustischen, da es nach den Ferien immer viel zu erzählen gab. Luna verabschiedete sich und ging zu den Ravenclaws, Harry, Ron und Neville begrüßten Dean und Seamus, mit denen sie sich ein Zimmer teilten. Auch Ginny tauchte ab, da sie Klassenkameraden aus ihrem Jahrgang gesichtet hatte, sodass Hermine sich schon mal setzte und während sie wartete, dass sich alle beruhigten, den Kopf auf die Hände stützte. Mit ihren Zimmergenossinnen kam sie zwar zurecht, aber richtig befreundet waren sie nicht. Doch sie musste nicht lange warten, denn Professor McGonagall bat mit kräftiger Stimme um Ruhe. Gleich fing die Zeremonie für die Erstklässler an, die sie auf ihre zukünftigen Häuser verteilte.

"Immer wieder ein Spektakel, was?", gab Ron leichthin von sich, als die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors die neuen Schüler zur Empore führte, auf der sie den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekamen.

Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach. "Wunderschön. Ich war ja so aufgeregt."

Ein Name nach dem anderen wurde aufgerufen und der Hut entschied, in welches Haus die entsprechende Person kam. Beifallsgetöse erklang. Dann wurde es still. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, trat vor zum Rednerpult, um alle zu begrüßen. Jedoch war seine Rede diesmal nicht so feurig wie sonst, sondern von Nachdenklichkeit gekrönt. Viele dachten sich gar nichts dabei; in den Zeitungen wurde täglich von diesem und jenem berichtet, also waren Warnungen des Schulleiters nichts Besonderes.

Abwechslungsreich versprach das Schuljahr auch so zu werden. Als Dumbledore einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellte, hoben alle im Saal die Köpfe. Am Tisch saß eine junge Frau, die Hemine und ihren Freunden sehr bekannt vorkam.

"Das kann nicht sein. Ist das Tonks?" Hermines Frage erübrigte sich umgehend.

"Ja, das ist sie", stimmten Harry, Ginny und Ron zu, wobei letzterer sich sehr darüber freute, sie dort zu sehen.

Verwirrt waren sie allemal, denn es hieß, dass ein Fluch auf diesem Fach lag. Demnach konnte Dumbledore den Lehrer dafür nie länger als ein Jahr halten. Er musste schon sehr sicher sein, dass damit alles mit rechten Dingen zuging, wenn er es Tonks unterrichten ließ.


	11. 11

11

"Wie gefällt euch Tonks' neue Haarfarbe?", wollte Ron wissen. Die Bekanntgabe der neuen VgddK-Lehrerin war in aller Munde, aber keiner mit Ausnahme der vier Freunde kannte sie. Auch bei ihnen wurde über nichts anderes mehr geredet.

"Weiß nicht. Sind lila Haare nicht gegen die Schulordnung?", überlegte Hermine und hatte nicht vorgehabt, es auszusprechen, weil es Unsinn war. Darum hielten sich die anderen beiden der vier Freunde auch zurück. Tonks' Haarfarbe sagte nichts über ihre Qualifikation aus, das wussten alle.

Ron machte trotzdem ein langes Gesicht. "Ich find's cool. Der stachelige Kurzhaarlook steht ihrem Gesicht."

Harry und Ginny hoben einvernehmlich die Augenbrauen, aber das nahm Hermine nur am Rande wahr. "Ich mag Tonks auch, Ron. Aber was, wenn sie nicht die richtige Wahl für ein Fach wie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist?", betonte Hermine deutlich.

"Sicher, dass du sie magst? Du ziehst ständig über sie her. Als wir entschieden haben, Hagrids Fach nicht mehr zu nehmen, warst du nicht so direkt."

"Das ist nichts Persönliches. Ich hab Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ja nicht abgewählt, weil ich Hagrid nicht mag, sondern sein Fach."

"Aber Verteidigung magst du", stellte Ron fest.

"Ja. Es ist ein wichtiges Fach. Letztes Jahr war die Lehrerin eine Misere. Dieses Jahr muss besser werden."

"Glaubst du nicht, sie schafft das? Sie ist Aurorin. Wenn sie keine Ahnung hat, wer dann?"

"Ja, stimmt", gab sie zerknirscht zu. "Ich denke nur, dass sie zu weich dafür ist. Sie hätte mich genauer überprüfen müssen am Schultor."

"Du hattest Glück, dass sie es nicht gemacht hat, sonst wäre dein Buch jetzt weg und du wärst vielleicht auch weg", konterte Ron eisig.

Hermine hüllte sich in Schweigen. Konnte der erste Schultag nicht wenigstens etwas stressfreier sein? Ihr Stundenplan war so vollgestopft, dass sie nicht wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Gleich musste sie zu Zaubertränke und wenn sie da nicht richtig aufpasste, würde Professor Snape sie auch ohne triftigen Grund zur Schnecke machen. Aber das war nur eine ihrer Sorgen. Sie saß wie auf Kohlen und hatte letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen, obwohl sie gern in Hogwarts war und alles vertraut. Noch hatte Dumbledore keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete, aber die Zwillinge würden das bald ändern. Zurückrudern wollte sie aber auch nicht. Dies war wichtig und fast hätte sie es selbst vergeigt, wenn der Zufall nicht gewollt hätte, dass Tonks sie kontrollierte.

Ron hatte Recht, sie hatte großes Glück gehabt. Das Buch war wertvoll und gefährlich. Niemand durfte davon erfahren. Ihr graute schon davor, Dumbledore alles erklären zu müssen, wenn das nächste Ordenstreffen stattgefunden hatte.

Ein schneller Blick auf ihre Uhr und Hermine schreckte hoch. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, bis später", warf sie ihren Freunden zu, ehe sie mit ihrer vollen Büchertasche zu Zaubertränke hetzte. Harry und Ron würden dieses Jahr nicht dabei sein, da sie in der Zwischenprüfung am Ende des letzten Schuljahres keine Bestnoten erzielt hatten. Die Prüfungsnoten waren ausschlaggebend dafür, ob die Schüler der sechsten Klasse das Fach weiter belegen durften oder nicht und da Snape es damit sehr genau nahm, hatten sie keine Chance, da noch reinzukommen. Andere, Neville zum Beispiel, waren darüber froh, weil Snape kein sehr beliebter Lehrer war. Harry hatte jedoch Auror werden wollen und musste sich jetzt von diesem Traum verabschieden.

Auf dem Weg nach unten in das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer begegneten ihr noch andere Schüler, die es geschafft hatten, in diese Klasse aufgenommen zu werden. Sie kamen aus allen vier Häusern, was nur bedeuteten konnte, dass die sechste Klasse eine ausgewählte Gruppe der besten Jahrgangsschüler in diesem Fach war. Ob es jedoch eine gute Wahl war, alle vier Häuser zusammenzustecken, würde sich zeigen. Das Konkurrenzverhalten unter ihnen war sehr ausgeprägt, besonders zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Hermine sah Dean und Seamus, der immer wieder mal einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt hatte, aber offensichtlich gut in der Prüfung gewesen war, die Patil Zwillinge, von denen ein Mädchen in Gryffindor und eins in Ravenclaw war, einige andere Ravenclaws, die eindeutig die größte Gruppe bildeten, die beiden Hufflepuffs Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Mcmillan, sowie Draco Malfoy und drei weitere Slytherins. Sie rechnete ihre Chancen aus, bei der Sitzverteilung gut wegzukommen. Da Dean und Seamus beste Freunde waren, würden sie mit Sicherheit nebeneinander sitzen, ebenso die Patil Zwillinge und die beiden Hufflepuffs. Mit etwas Glück würde sie neben einem Gespann von ihnen am Dreiertisch sitzen können und ihr somit erspart bleiben, bei einem Slytherin zu landen, denn die Rivalität zwischen ihren Häusern war legendär.

Sie mussten nicht auf Professor Snape warten. Er verlor keine Minute und wedelte sie mit der Hand herein. "Worauf warten Sie? Wir haben Arbeit vor uns."

Zusammen mit Parvati und Padma Patil fand Hermine einen Platz in der mittleren Reihe und war sehr froh darüber. Die Slytherins rotteten sich an der Wandseite des Klassenzimmers ganz hinten zusammen. Wenigstens war Draco, der Anführer der Schlangen, so weit genug weg.

Professor Snape schaute finster und ließ nichts aus an diesem Tag, was Hermine auch sehr gewundert hätte. Er regierte seine Klasse immer mit harter Hand und auch dem letzten wurde die rosarote Brille schnell abgenommen, was bedeutete, dass das sechste Schuljahr mindestens so anstrengend werden würde wie das fünfte.

"Sie sind der traurige Haufen, der in einem der bedeutendsten Lehrzweige, die die Zaubererschaft zu bieten hat, diese Schule repräsentieren muss. Daher rate ich Ihnen, spitzen Sie die Ohren. Ich werde kein Auge zudrücken, nur weil einer von Ihnen seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat, weil er nicht ausgeschlafen ist oder die Großmutter gestorben ist." Als ob er das je getan hätte, kam es Hermine höhnisch. "Jeder, der fleißig ist, kann es hier zu etwas bringen. Das haben Ihre Ergebnisse der letzten Jahre gezeigt. Alle anderen, denen das noch nicht klar ist, können gehen."

Keiner wagte, zu gehen. Diese Blöße wollte sich niemand geben. Stattdessen herrschte gebannte Aufmerksamkeit. Man hätte sprichwörtlich eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Als erste Aufgabe sollten sie einen Zaubertrank brauen, der so schwierig war, dass bei Hermine der Schweiß ausbrach. Sie machte nur selten etwas gravierend falsch, aber die Hitze, der ständige Richtungswechsel beim Rühren, wie er im Lehrbuch vorgeschrieben war, das Hinzufügen neuer Zutaten und der Zeitdruck brachte sie an ihre Grenzen.

"Falsch", sagte Snape, als er durch das Klassenzimmer ging, um sich die Ergebnisse anzusehen. "Falsch, falsch, falsch. Wir haben einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Sie sind die dümmste Klasse, die mir je untergekommen ist."

Erstaunt und möglichst unauffällig drehte Hermine sich nach hinten um, wo Snape nicht mehr Begeisterung versprühte als beim Rest der Klasse. Täuschte sie sich oder zeigte Snape seinem Lieblingsschüler die kalte Schulter? Draco lief das Wasser vom Gesicht. Er sah sogar richtig kränklich aus, was schon fast eine Genugtuung war, da Blondie immer bevorzugt worden war. Nicht mal die Slytherins, die sein eigenes Haus vertraten und die er immer gelobt hatte, ob das nun verdient oder unverdient gewesen war, kamen heute bei Professor Snape gut weg.

Hermine war froh, als die Stunde um war. Sie hatte keinen neuen Rekord aufgestellt, aber sich auch nicht dümmer als Snapes Liebling angestellt. Als sie ihren Freunden beim Hausaufgaben machen davon erzählte, spielte sie alles herunter. Harry würde sonst gleich wieder zu spekulieren anfangen und das musste sie um jeden Preis verhindern. Nur Ginny sagte sie später bei einem Spaziergang im Innenhof, wie es wirklich gewesen war.

Es war ein spätsommerlicher Abend, an dem unumgänglich der Herbst seine Fühler ausstreckte. Kühle Luft wehte durch den Säulengang, wirbelte Blätter vom Boden hoch, und Hermine war froh, dass sie ihren kuschligen Schal in den Farben Gryffindors, gelbgold und rot, mitgenommen hatte. Wie Hermine war auch Ginny der Meinung, dass es besser war, wenn Harry nichts darüber wusste, wie Draco sich verhielt.

Die Jüngere schlang frierend die Arme um ihren schlanken Körper - sie hatte nur ein dünnes Sommerblouson an, aber den Vorschlag für den Spaziergang hatte sie nicht ausgeschlagen. "Es wird schon einen Grund haben, dass Snape ihm die kalte Schulter zeigt. Aber damit gerechnet hätte ich nie. Vielleicht weiß er was, was wir nicht wissen."

Das musste es sein. Ob die vom Orden es auch wussten? Um bei den nächsten Treffen dabei sein und mithören zu können, waren sie auf Fred und George angewiesen. Der große Paukenschlag passierte in der Nacht zum vierten Schultag, als Hermine die Berge ihrer Hausaufgaben bewältigen wollte und um 23 Uhr Professor McGonagall zu ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehastet kam. Hermine rätselte nicht erst herum, was es mit dem späten Besuch auf sich hatte. Die roten Wangen ihrer Hauslehrerin verrieten, dass es bereits zum Eklat gekommen war. McGonagall war nun zum sechsten Mal ihre Hauslehrerin geworden und da kannte Hermine ihre Gemütslage recht gut.

"Sie sind noch wach", stellte die Professorin brüsk fest und setzte sich mit geradem Rücken zu Hermine auf das große Sofa. "Sie sollten dringend Potter, Weasley und Weasley wecken. Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie alle in seinem Büro. Er ist gefasst, aber ich bin es nicht. Offen gesagt haben Sie mich enttäuscht. Was haben Sie sich nur gedacht?"

"Ich habe gedacht, dass jemand etwas tun muss", sagte Hermine konkret und ließ ihre Schreibfeder fallen, um sich auf ein längeres Gespräch einzustellen. "Voldemort geht uns alle an. Professor Dumbledore hat alle Möglichen, aber was ist mit uns? Wir können nicht rumstehen und zusehen, bis noch jemand stirbt."

"Ich wusste, dass sie das so sehen würden. Aber Sie hätten damit zu mir kommen müssen. Sie haben ein Buch gefunden, dass nicht in diese Schule gehört. Sie werden es dem Direktor aushändigen", antwortete die Professorin kontrolliert.

"Sie wären meine erste Wahl gewesen. Ich möchte, dass Sie es haben."

"Aber Professor Dumbledore ...", startete die Professorin etwas durcheinander.

"... ist auch nur ein Mensch", fiel ihr Hermine mit neutraler Stimme ins Wort. Sie bemühte sich, trotzdem Respekt zu zeigen. "Mir gefällt nicht, das zu sagen, aber Voldemort ist nicht seine alleinige Sache. Wurde der Orden des Phönix denn nicht ins Leben gerufen, damit sich alle gegen das Böse zusammentun? Jeder von Ihnen hat ein Recht auf Offenheit, das Ihnen vorenthalten wurde, nicht wahr?"

"Bestimmt gibt es Gründe", erwiderte Professor McGonagall ohne allzu große Leidenschaft, als würde sie noch darüber nachdenken.

Hermine fühlte sich an ihr Gespräch mit Ginny über Draco erinnert und lächelte freudlos. Was auch immer Snape wusste, musste ihn zu drastischen Maßnahmen gerufen haben, den ihren ganz ähnlich. "Ich wollte, dass Professor Dumbledore aufhört, uns wie Kinder zu behandeln. Wir sind uns einig. Harry und Ginny haben so viel durchgemacht. Wir haben Cedric und Sirius verloren ..."

"So schrecklich Ihre Verluste auch waren, dürfen wir nicht noch mehr riskieren. Die Schule ist dafür da, Sie auf das Leben vorzubereiten. Sie ist ein Ort der Sicherheit." Die Frau war dem Anschein nach aufrichtig besorgt.

"Ein Ort der Sicherheit, der schon oft von Dunkelheit unterwandert wurde", erinnerte Hermine clever. "Voldemort ist trickreich und der Phönixorden braucht neuen Schwung. Helfen Sie uns. Sprechen Sie sich für uns aus. Sie waren immer eine Stimme der Vernunft. Sie haben keine Angst, aber die anderen vielleicht."

Profesor McGonagall traute ihren Ohren nicht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich hinter ihrer Brille. "Das ist zu viel. Sie erwarten, dass ich Ihnen helfe?"

"Ich bitte Sie darum. Oder wussten Sie, wie Voldemort unsterblich geworden ist und wie Sie ihn zerstören können? Ginny hat mir geholfen, es herauszufinden. Wir haben endlich eine Ahnung, was uns erwartet. Endlich können wir was tun. Am besten, wir arbeiten zusammen."


	12. 12

12

Hermine fühlte nach dem rebellischen Geist ihrer Professorin, mit dem sie schon oft Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. McGonagall war nicht leicht unterzukriegen und es wurmte sie offenscheinlich, dass sie ihrem Anführer so blind vertraut hatte.

"Was sagt Ihnen Ihr Instinkt?", fragte Hermine achtungsvoll.

"Dass Sie das Richtige tun", antwortete die Professorin schwer. Sie musste fürchten, Dumbledore zu hintergehen. Ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß knetete, sprachen für sich.

"Wir wollen beide das Richtige tun. Aber es ist nicht richtig, wenn ich mich in Zurückhaltung übe, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich was tun muss", sagte Hermine anregend. "Lassen Sie mich kurz mit Professor Dumbledore alleine reden. Sie kennen mich und Sie vertrauen mir. Ihnen habe ich zu verdanken, dass ich den Zeitumkehrer bekam und so in mehreren Fächern nebeneinander sein konnte. Weiß der Himmel, was dabei hätte falschlaufen können", hängte sie an, um zu zeigen, dass nichts unmöglich war.

McGonagall kämpfte weiter mit ihrem Gewissen. Schließlich sagte sie: "Das wird das Beste sein. Miss Granger, ich vertraue Ihnen. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Vorsprung. Gehen Sie voraus, ich werde die anderen wecken und sie nachschicken."

Damit nannte sie ihrer Schülerin noch das Losungswort für den Wasserspeier, der vor der Wendeltreppe des Direktorbüros stand und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg. Sie war noch nie in Dumbledores Büro gerufen worden und kannte es nur von Harrys Beschreibungen. Ein großer runder Raum, in dem auch der Phönix seinen Schlafplatz hatte, der Harry aus der Kammer des Schreckens getragen hatte. Ihre größte Angst, als sie durch die menschenleere Schule lief, war die vor einem Rauswurf. Sie hoffte so, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

Nachdem sie das Losungswort genannt hatte und die bewegliche Treppe sie hinaufgebracht hatte, betrat sie zum ersten Mal Dumbledores Büro. Es war ausreichend beleuchtet und sehr eindrucksvoll mit alten Möbeln, Büchern und Gerätschaften des Schulleiters ausgestattet. Den Phönix sah sie nicht, nur seine leere Vogelstange, aber Dumbledore schaute sie vom Schreibtisch herüber intensiv an, ein kurzer Gruß, eine große Ruhe ausbringend. Sie grüßte höflich zurück.

"Bitte nehmen Sie Platz", bat Dumbledore mit einer Geste zu den zwei Stühlen vor ihm und Hermine setzte sich, die schwarze Hand ihres Direktors vor Augen, die das Leben ihres Besitzers gefährdet hatte, das von Snape gerettet worden war. "Sie haben mir was zu sagen?"

Das musste er denken, weil sie ohne ihre Freunde vorausgegangen war. Wo sollte sie aber anfangen? Damit, dass sie Gespräche der Ordensleute belauscht hatte? Mit ihrem Wunsch, etwas zu tun? Mit dem gestohlenen Buch?

"Das stimmt", antwortete Hermine sofort. Es war so wichtig für sie, dass sie gleich reinen Tisch machen wollte. "Ich besitze ein Buch - Wege zur Unsterblichkeit. Hat man Ihnen davon berichtet?"

"Ihre Boten haben ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, ja." Keine Verärgerung in der Stimme, keine Wut.

"Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Sie sehr schätze. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Schulleiter für Hogwarts vorstellen", begann Hermine ehrlich. "Ich habe zufällig mit angehört, dass Sie dem Orden Ihre Fluch-Erkrankung vorenthalten haben und Sie Professor Snape Ihr Leben verdanken. Sie wissen, wie Voldemort unsterblich wurde und was dagegen zu tun ist, oder? Wie wollen Sie das alleine tun?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, es alleine zu tun", widersprach der Professor.

"Aber der Orden weiß nichts", riet Hermine. "Bei allem Respekt, als ich mir vorstellte, Sie würden sterben und dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen, bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Niemand kann so eine Aufgabe alleine ausführen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich gelauscht habe, aber ich bin auch froh. Ich kann diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen, das wurde mir gleich klar. Ich darf nicht untätig sein."

"Warum haben Sie nicht mit mir darüber geredet?"

Weil es erfolgversprechender war, dem ganzen Orden die Augen zu öffnen, ging es Hermine durch den Kopf.

"Weil Sie unerreichbar sind", sagte sie. "Wie oft wollte Harry im letzten Jahr mit Ihnen sprechen? Bei den Ordenstreffen werden wir immer ausgeschlossen und wenn sie vorbei sind, sind Sie immer gleich weg."

"Ihnen entgeht auch nichts. Wenn Sie mich sprechen wollten, haben Sie es mit einem Brief an mich versucht?", fragte Dumbledore mahnend.

"Hätten Sie denn zu einem Gespräch eingewilligt, denn Briefe können abgefangen werden", wagte Hermine auszuweichen und sah ihn gefasst an.

Dumbledore überlegte. "Nein", gab er nüchtern von sich. "Ich hätte jemand anderen gebeten, mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

"Sie verstehen mich", sagte Hermine, und als er ohne eine Antwort blieb, überkam sie ein Gefühl der Enge in der Brust. "Sie verstehen mich", widerholte sie niedergeschlagen, "aber Sie wünschten, ich hätte meinen Mund gehalten."

"Sie haben Ihre Antwort selbst gefunden. Warum erst jetzt? Warum nicht, bevor Ihnen der Gedanke kam, einen Aufruhr im Orden auszulösen?", fragte Dumbledore mit leicht erhobener Stimme.

"Weil das sehr wichtig für mich ist. Für mich und meine Freunde. Wir haben lange darüber geredet und entschieden was wir tun wollen."

"Sie wollen zum Phönixorden gehören. Aber sind Ihnen die Konsequenzen klar und sind Sie bereit, diese zu tragen?", bohrte Dumbledore nach.

"Darüber haben wir uns unterhalten. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir sind so vertrauenswürdig wie jeder im inneren Kreis des Ordens", entgegnete Hermine selbstbewusst.

Dumbledore lenkte seinen Blick über die Halbmondbrille zur Tür. "Guten Abend Mr. Potter, guten Abend Mr. und Miss Weasley. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz."

Zwei noch fehlende Stühle für die Neuankömmlinge wurden von ihm aus der Luft gezaubert. Hermines Freunde gaben ihre Begrüßung ab und verteilten sich leise um den Tisch.

"Miss Granger war so freundlich, mir zu sagen, weshalb es beim Ordenstreffen so viel Aufregung gab. Ein gelungener Schachzug von Ihnen allen", erklärte Dumbledore. Er klang reichlich autoritär, was ihm keiner übel nehmen konnte, und deshalb hörten alle aufmerksam zu.

"Wir waren gerade bei den Konsequenzen angelangt, die Sie für Ihr Handeln tragen müssen und die Sie tragen werden. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Wer beim Orden ist, wird nicht geschont. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, halten Sie sich für vertrauenswürdig genug, seine Integrität zu wahren. Das tue ich auch, denken Sie also nicht, dass ich verärgert bin, weil Sie dem Orden beitreten wollen. Mir wäre für Ihre Sicherheit lieber gewesen, wenn es nicht dazu gekommen wäre, aber ich werde Ihren Wunsch respektieren. Jedoch muss ich Sie warnen, dass die Befehle, die ich Ihnen erteile, nicht umgangen werden dürfen. Wollten Sie eine Rebellion bezwecken, werden Sie enttäuscht. Eigenmächtige Handlungen darf es im Orden einfach nicht geben. Das Leben aller steht auf dem Spiel."

Dumbledore sah seine Schüler der Reihe nach mit großem Ernst an und umgehend nickten alle.

"Ich werde Ihnen nun mit einem Fesselfluch die Zungen versiegeln. Informationen, die im Orden bleiben müssen, dürfen nur unter Mitgliedern ausgetauscht werden", sagte er.

Versunken in sein Tun nahm er den Zauberstab in seine schwarze Hand und murmelte einen unverständlichen Zauber. Harry, Ron und Ginny starrten wie gebannt auf die versehrte Hand, Hermine auf Dumbledores von dem silbernen Bart umrahmte Lippen. Als der Fluch sie traf, zuckte sie ungewollt zusammen. Einen Moment lang schnürte es ihr die Luft ab, denn eine unsichtbare Kraft bemächtigte sich ihrer Kehle. So würde der Fluch nicht nur die Zunge beeinträchtigten, sondern auch verhindern, dass ihre Stimmbänder mit einem Sonoruszauber einen Ton abgeben konnten. Ein weiteres, sehr unangenehmes Gefühl ereilte sie mit ihren Händen, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie driftete ins Gedankenlose.

Als sie ein paar Sekunden später wieder vollkommen bei sich war, hätte sie nicht sagen können, was gerade geschehen war. Dumbledore, dessen Gesichtsausdruck Neutralität ausstrahlte, war der Herr der Lage. Er schaffte es, ohne Arroganz und Wut zu bleiben. "Willkommen beim Phönixorden."


	13. 13

13

Hallo liebe Leseratten, cool von euch, dass ihr hier seid. Wenn ihr kurz Zeit für ein Feedback habt, würde mich das sehr freuen. Jetzt geht es auch gleich weiter. Viel Spaß!

Nachdem sie von Dumbledore verabschiedet wurden, bröckelte die aufgestaute Erwartungshaltung der letzten Tage von Hermine ab. Auch Ginny, Harry und Ron sahen etwas fertig aus. Vorhin bei Dumbledore hatte ihr Selbstbewusstsein der mutigen Gryffindor einen kräftigen Schub gegeben, doch diese Energie war nun verbraucht. Sie war kein Weichei, aber jetzt gehörte sie zum Phönixorden und hatte nur noch das Gefühl, sich hinlegen und die gute Nachricht verdauen zu müssen.

"Ich glaub, ich fühl mich nicht gut. Vielleicht liegt es an dem Fesselfluch", murmelte Hermine und entschuldigte sich. Sie spurtete zum Gryffindorturm und rein ins Mädchenklo.

Ein paar Minuten lehnte sie gegen die Wand einer Klokabine und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Sie war jetzt wirklich dabei.

Als es besser wurde, machte sie sich fürs Schlafengehen fertig, packte ihre Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag in die Büchertasche und fiel wie tot ins Bett. Sie würden noch stundenlang über alles reden können und das lief ihnen nicht davon.

"Es war sehr mutig von dir, dich Dumbledore zu stellen", sagte Ginny mitfühlend, als sie am Tag darauf zum Frühstück gingen. "Geht es dir denn besser?"

"Um Welten", strahlte Hermine glücklich. "Wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind dabei. Jetzt können wir endlich was erreichen."

"Ja, ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf das erste Treffen."

Ihre Worte wirkten noch nach, bis die Eulen mit den Briefen kamen. Ron und Ginny erhielten beide Nachricht von ihren Eltern.

"Wenigstens bleibt uns ein Heuler erspart. Das Risiko geht Mom nicht ein", scherzte Ron.

Als er jedoch den Brief öffnete, fiel seine Miene in sich zusammen. "Mom hat geweint, als sie den geschrieben hat. Die Tinte ist ganz verschmiert."

"Was schreibt sie denn?", erkundigte sich Hermine betroffen.

"Wir sollen alle auf uns aufpassen. Mehr steht da nicht. Dad hat den Satz nochmal wiederholt", sagte Ginny.

Harry und Hermine warfen sich bestürzte Blicke zu, aber es war ja nicht so, dass sie das nicht erwartet hätten. Schon bevor sie sich alle einig gewesen waren, dass sie mehr tun als nur abwarten wollten, hatten sie genau überlegt, wen sie damit vor den Kopf stoßen würden. Harry und Hermine traf es nicht wie ein Weasley-Familienmitglied. Hermines Eltern sorgten sich zwar, aber die Auswirkungen der Vorgänge in der Welt mit Magie waren für sie sehr weit weg. Muggel konnten Magie nicht spüren oder ihre Kraft verstehen. Harry, der erst gar keine Eltern mehr hatte, glaubte, dass den Dursleys sowieso schnuppe war, was aus ihm wurde.

Beim Aufstehen bemerkte Hermine, dass noch andere vor den Kopf gestoßen sein mussten. Mit Tonks, Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore waren vier der Professoren am Lehrertisch beim Orden. Das erste Treffen mit den Ordensleuten würde bestimmt sehr anspruchsvoll werden.

Draußen vor der Großen Halle trennten sie sich. Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten zusammen Unterricht, Ginny mit den Leuten aus ihrem Jahrgang. Bis jetzt lief schulisch betrachtet noch alles in geordneten Bahnen. Die große Katastrophe des letzten Jahres, ausgelöst durch Professor Umbridge, war überstanden. Bei ihr hatten die Schüler gar nichts gelernt, außer dem Ministerium nicht zu trauen. Sicher würde es später im Jahr nicht uninteressant werden, denn wenn man schon einen Blick in die Bücher geworfen hatte wie Hermine, wusste man, was für das Bestehen der sechsten Klasse verlangt wurde. Aber noch war es nicht soweit und sogar sie hatte nun andere Dinge im Kopf. Heute hatten sie zum zweiten Mal Verteidigung. Die letzte Stunde war schon recht gut gewesen. Tonks als Lehrerin zu haben, war nicht übel, und sie konnte sich erstaunlich gut durchsetzen, womit sie den anderen Lehrern in nichts nachstand. Hermine, die ihren Mitschülern im zauberischen Können weit voraus war, musste bei ihr immer wieder als Vorführmodell herhalten, was sie aber nicht störte. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug und sie war sich eines guten Unterrichtsbeitrags sicher.

Das erste Ordenstreffen kündigte Dumbledore mit einem Schreiben an. Sie saßen beim Mittagessen, als ihnen von Professor McGonagall ein Zettel gebracht wurde.

"Es ist soweit", sagte sie nur und mit gesenkter Stimme, dass es keiner außer ihnen hören konnte.

Harry, dem sie den Zettel in die Hand gedrückt hatte, öffnete ihn und las. "Wir sollen um 20 Uhr in Dumbledores Büro kommen", sagte er. Darunter stand noch das Passwort. Es hatte sich seit letztem Mal geändert.

"Wenn irgendeiner von euch Bedenken hat, ist es zu spät. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns nochmal hinlegen und die Augen zumachen. Von Bill weiß ich, dass er bei seinen Einsätzen oft mehrere Nächte kaum Schlaf bekommt", teilte Ron mit.

"Tut das was zur Sache?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

"Von einem Einserzeugnis kannst du dich verabschieden, Schwesterchen", hob er die Schultern. "Wen interessieren schon Noten."

"Halt einfach die Klappe", fauchte Ginny. "Mir tut Mom leid. Sie wird völlig fertig sein."

Mrs. Weasley, die ihre Kinder gern wie eine Glucke beisammen hatte, hatte sich lange gegen eine Aufnahme ihrer Zwillingssöhne in den Orden gewehrt. Bill und Charlie, die ältesten Söhne, waren schon in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern getreten. Ron und Ginny auch noch dabeizuhaben, musste heftig für sie sein.

Den Nachmittag widmeten sie den Hausaufgaben, auch wenn die Gedanken schweiften. Für eine Ruhepause waren alle viel zu aufgeregt. Hermine schrieb eine Zusammenfassung über jede einzelne Unterrichtsstunde der ersten Tage und heftete sie sorgsam ab. "Da können wir das Wichtigste nochmal nachlesen, wenn wir in Verzug mit dem Lernen kommen", erklärte sie Ron, dem der Sinn davon nicht schlüssig war, da sie erst am Anfang des Jahres waren. Sie rechnete schon mit großer Zeitnot, bevor überhaupt etwas angefangen hatte.

Kurz bevor es 20 Uhr wurde, waren alle mit ihren Vorbereitungen für morgen fertig, die Hausaufgaben und Büchertaschen lagen bereit.

"Komm, gehen wir noch spazieren", log Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum, damit die anderen es hörten und später beim Zapfenstreich niemand nach ihnen suchte. Harry kam bereitwillig mit, Hermine musste noch in die Bibliothek und Ron hatte ein Date mit einem geheimnisvollen Mädchen, was alles nicht ungewöhnlich war. In Hogwarts gab es viele Schlupflöcher, wo man seine freie Zeit verbringen konnte, und die Schüler trieben sich gern auch nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen rum. Nur erwischt werden durfte man nicht.

Es gab keine Probleme auf dem Weg zum obersten Stock. Wenn sich jemand Abends außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums aufhielt, dann nicht in der Nähe des Direktors. Das hieße nämlich, man hatte was ausgefressen oder Zuhause war was passiert. Hermine ging trotzdem nicht ohne Skepsis in das Büro. Alle, die es betraf, waren sicherlich unlängst informiert, aber vielleicht stieß die Neuerung nicht bei jedem auf Gegenliebe. Tonks hatte sich neutral verhalten, Moody, Snape, Kingsley oder Lupin konnten ihre Aufnahme mit anderen Augen sehen.

Zunächst hatten sie aber mit McGonagall zu tun, die ihnen erklärte, dass sie sich im Grimmauldplace versammeln würden. "Sie nehmen den Kamin. Hier ist das Flohpulver, Kingsley nimmt Sie dann in Empfang. Denken Sie dran, konzentrieren. Ich will nicht, dass mir unterwegs einer verloren geht."

Sie war beunruhigt, das merkte Hermine sofort. Inzwischen hatten aber alle mit dem beliebten Transportmittel der magischen Menschen oft geübt und McGonagalls Rede erwies sich als überflüssig. Ginny stieg zuerst hinein, nachdem sie weg war, folgte Hermine. Wohlbehalten kam sie im Grimmauldplace an.

"Schön, dich zu sehen", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein dunkelhäutiger Zauberer mit einem goldenen Ohrring, den Hermine schon immer sehr sympathisch fand. "Ich finde, wir sollten uns alle beim Vornamen nennen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen", lächelte Hermine.

"Geh nur durch, die anderen sind in der Küche." Als er ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte, wusste sie, dass sie sich seinetwegen keine Sorgen machen musste.

Ginny saß schon am Tisch und redete aufgeregt auf ihre Mutter ein. Etwas unbeholfen sah Hermine ihnen zu, weil es auch ihr Verschulden war.

"Hier bei uns ist noch Platz, die anderen Stühle sind für die Professoren reserviert."

Das Angebot kam von Lupin, der neben Tonks saß, die sie zu ihnen herüber winkte. Hermine nahm dankbar an.

"Ich hab Minerva angeboten, auf euch zu warten, aber sie wollte sich persönlich um euch kümmern", sagte die junge Lehrerin hilfsbereit.

"Sie wirkte recht nervös auf mich", meinte Hermine im Vertrauen und sprach deshalb sehr leise.

Tonks lachte trocken. "Sie und Snape haben gestritten. Er meinte, das sei ja wieder mal typisch für euer Haus."

"Was übrigens auch mein Haus ist. Es ist nicht immer gleich schlecht, was bewegen zu wollen", mischte sich Lupin verständnisvoll ein.

"Danke, Remus. Ihr beiden und Kingsley scheint recht neutral zu sein." Mit Remus und Tonks war Hermine schon per Du, weswegen sie sich bei ihnen sehr wohl fühlte. Außerdem war sie froh, nicht Mrs. Weasley Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

Inzwischen waren auch Harry und Ron angekommen, die sich zu Ginny und deren Eltern auf die Bank quetschten. Daneben saßen auf Stühlen Bill und seine Flamme Fleur Delacour, die auch schon beim Orden aufgenommen war, und Fred und George. McGonagall, Moody, Snape und Dumbledore stießen gemeinsam hinzu und bildeten das Schlusslicht. Mit Mühe und Not fanden alle einen Platz am Tisch der jetzt vollgestopften Küche. Dumbledore bat um Ruhe.

"Meine lieben Freunde, guten Abend. Ihr alle habt schon von den Veränderungen gehört, die vier Personen, die unseren Kreis erweitern, sind heute zum ersten Mal dabei. Die Zeit steht nicht still, heißen wir sie Willkommen."

Fast alle sprachen einen freundlichen Gruß aus, Moody und Snape jedoch grunzten im Chor, was Hermine verunsicherte, da sie, obwohl beide wichtige Informanten des inneren Kreises, selten einer Meinung waren.

"Alle noch grün hinter den Ohren", murrte Moody, ein derb aussehender Auror im Ruhestand mit einem magischen Auge, das sein eigenes ersetzte und in alle Richtungen sehen konnte.

"Jetzt weiß ich, was die davon halten", murmelte sie Tonks und Lupin zu.

Die junge Frau lachte leise. "Du kannst es nicht jedem recht machen."

Fred, von seinem Zwillingsbruder gefolgt, mischte sich ein. "Aber deswegen bist du nicht hier", sagte ersterer locker.

"Du willst Voldemort in den Arsch treten", darauf George.

Nun beugte sich Snape zu ihnen herüber, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Sehr inspirierend, Ihr kleines, privates Gespräch. Wie wollen vier Teenager etwas ausrichten, wenn sie noch nicht mal volljährig sind und keine Erlaubnis haben, das Schloss zu verlassen?"

Der Einwurf, auch wenn er leise kam, entzog Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tischnachbarn. Alle schauten Hermine an, die unfreiwillig errötete. Nicht zuletzt, weil Snape hochmütig grinste, als würde er sich über sie und ihre Freunde lustig machen: Erst hatte sie die Sache ins Rollen gebracht, jetzt wusste sie nichts zu sagen.

"Darf ich um Aufmerksamkeit bitten", erlöste Dumbledore. "Severus, Sie haben etwas beizutragen?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich rechtfertigend dem Direktor zu. "Nur meine Bedenken, die ich neulich schon erläutert habe. Ein Jammer, dass uns die Neuzugänge kaum von Nutzen sein werden."

"Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht", gab Harry vieldeutig zu. "Aber immerhin ist Hermine und Ginny gelungen, herauszufinden, wie Voldemort unsterblich wurde."

"Dieses Lob steht Ginny zu. Ihre Verbindung zu Tom Riddle brachte sie direkt auf die richtige Fährte", berichtigte Hermine bescheiden. Sie warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu. Was der konnte, konnte sie auch und beim Orden galten noch dazu andere Regeln, weshalb sie keine Rücksicht auf ihr Betragen nehmen musste.


	14. 14

14

Hermines Unschlüssigkeit war dahin. Harry hatte schon auf den Punkt gebracht, was keiner sich sagen traute: Dumbledore hatte gelogen. Er war nicht ehrlich gewesen, er hatte Geheimnisse. Für die Menschen hier schien das nicht wichtig zu sein, sie vertrauten ihrem Anführer und Hermine fand das unglaublich. Sie war nicht dem Orden beigetreten, um vor den anderen in die Knie zu gehen, auch vor Dumbledore nicht. Für seine Errungenschaften, die er früher einmal mit dem Sieg über einen dunklen Zauberer namens Grindelwald geerntet hatte, war er hoch angesehen. Jeder wusste davon. Aber sollte ein Mann, der das Vorbild ganzer Generationen von Hexen und Zauberern war, nicht eine Rückversicherung abgeschlossen haben, falls er bei Voldemorts Zerstörung scheiterte? Ein Großteil der Zaubererschaft vertraute ihm und einige rechneten wohl damit, dass der kluge Kopf Voldemort auch in hundert Jahren noch die Stirn bieten würde. Dass er schon alt war und nicht ewig leben würde oder aufgrund eines Fluchs fast gestorben wäre, war nur dem inneren Kreis des Phönixordens bewusst, denn der Mann galt als Legende. Er war Träger des Merlinordens 1. Klasse, hatte eine wichtige Stimme im Zaubergamot und war sehr häufig auf Schokofroschkarten abgebildet. Wie viel Ansehen ihm dafür beigemessen wurde, war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, denn ein weiterer dunkler Zauberer hatte die Macht erlangt. Diesen galt es zu zerstören.

Gewissenhaft erläuterte Hermine, was ihr Buch über Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit preisgegeben hatte. Wenn alle wussten, was Dumbledore geheimhalten wollte, würde sie ihnen ihren Mut beweisen und vielleicht würden andere ihr folgen und hinterfragen, ob seine Wahl für ihre Gemeinschaft richtig oder falsch gewesen war.

"Das ist alles schön und gut", dämpfte Dumbledore ihren Redefluss. "Was Sie nicht wissen, ist wie viele Horkruxe er gemacht hat und wo sie sind."

"Ich ging davon aus, dass es mehrere sind", hielt Hermine dagegen. "Wir reden ja auch über Voldemort."

"Sie wollen also sagen, dass der dunkle Lord einen Vorrat an Horkruxen angelegt hat", schritt Professor Snape ein. Er zeigte am meisten Interesse am Gespräch, wie Hermine im Kopf notierte. Als zum Orden übergelaufener Todesser sollte er das wahrscheinlich auch, weil er Voldemort viel näher kam, als irgendwer sonst von den Ordensleuten.

"Sie sind doch ein Verfechter der dunklen Künste. Wie stehen Sie zur Nekromantie?", fragte Hermine.

"Der dunkelste Zweig aller Magie", sagte Snape überlegend, wobei es in seinen Augen sehr wach funkelte. "Ich habe ihn nicht persönlich erforscht."

"Schade. Sie könnten uns jetzt von Nutzen sein", meinte Hermine, der es gefiel, sich für seine herablassende Bemerkung erkenntlich zu zeigen, dass sie, Harry, Ginny und Ron nur wenig ausrichten konnten.

"Ich bin nützlich", presste Snape durch die Zähne. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, den Ton gesenkt zu halten. "Aber ich ziehe es vor, es nicht raushängen zu lassen."

"Voldemort hat ihn erforscht", kam Ginny Hermine zu Hilfe. "Ich hatte Einblicke in seine noch junge, tiefdunkle Seele. Nur jemand wie er ist dazu fähig, Menschenleben zu opfern, um damit unsterblich zu werden. Ein Wahnsinniger, der alles riskiert. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass Tom Riddles Tagebuch ein Horkrux gewesen ist."

Das sorgte nun für großes Erstaunen. Die vier Freunde hatten schon darüber geredet, aber Mrs. Weasley platzte fast der Kragen. Hatte sie begriffen, wieso es so wichtig war, dass im Orden offen über alles geredet wurde und es falsch war, wenn Dumbledore so wichtige Fakten für sich behielt? Sie sah entsetzt erst zu ihrer Tochter und dann zu ihrem Anführer.

"Sie haben das gewusst?"

Dumbledore war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Als ein Mann, der in seinem Amt als Schulleiter schon viel erlebt hatte, der sich oft gegen das Ministerium gestellt und gegen einen schrecklich dunklen Magier im Zweikampf gesiegt hatte, war er allen Anschuldigungen gewachsen. "Ich wusste es damals nicht. Aber ich weiß es heute und ich habe meine Schlussfolgerungen daraus gezogen, was am besten ist, um ihn zu zerstören."

"Strikte Geheimhaltung", sagte Hermine kaum wahrnehmbar. Einige hörten es sehr wohl, wie an ihren Gesichtern zu lesen war.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Bill betroffen, bevor irgendjemand etwas anderes sagen konnte.

"Wenn wir ihn zerstören wollen, müssen wir herausfinden, wo diese Horkruxe sind und wie viele es gibt", übernahm Harry das Wort.

Snapes Blick zu Dumbledore verriet, dass er sich alle Antworten darauf von ihm erhoffte, aber der Ältere strich nur nachdenklich über seinen langen Bart.

"Das herauszufinden dürfte die größte Schwierigkeit sein. Ich weiß nicht viel und was ich weiß, ist teilweise an den Haaren herbeigezogen."

Darauf folgte sein Bericht über die Horkruxe, die er für wahrscheinlich hielt. Etwas von den Gründern der Schule, die Voldemorts Wissensdurst über Zauberei bis zur Besessenheit entfachte. Fragen über seine Familie, die nur neue Fragen über seinen Stammbaum aufkommen ließen und wie es ihm gelungen war, ein altes Erbstück an sich zu bringen, es zu verfluchen und beinahe mit ihm Dumbledore zu töten. Am Schluss erzählte er von Begleitern, die Voldemort nützlich waren, und warnte davor, dass seine Untersuchungen ungewiss waren und noch andauerten.

"Tom Riddle beherrschte schon sehr früh Magie. Wir wissen, dass er besessen davon war, Slytherins Erbe zu sein. Er wollte ein Zauberer sein, mächtiger als alle anderen, und mordete dafür sehr freizügig. Als ich ihm an seinem elften Geburtstag von Hogwarts erzählte, lebte er in einem Waisenhaus. Schon damals hielt er sich für besser als andere, obwohl ihn in Hogwarts alle als unauffällig beschrieben. Er umgarnte sie, schmeichelte ihnen und ich verkannte ihn, war zu nachsichtig mit ihm. Vielleicht war sein Werdegang meine Schuld." Sein Gesicht strahlte jetzt Besonnenheit aus: Er musste sich erlöst fühlen, erriet Hermine. "Ein Anführer sollte nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, haben unsere vier Neuzugänge hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Stellt euch nur vor, wie lange ich danach gesucht habe, um ihn zu stoppen. Jedem Hinweis bin ich nachgegangen und weiß noch nicht, was daran richtig ist und was nicht."

"Mag sein, dass Sie eine Mitschuld haben", sagte Moody zaudernd zu seinem Freund. "Darüber können wir streiten oder wir lassen es und machen was Sinnvolles draus. Als Auror habe ich viel Böses gesehen und wenn Voldemort, besessen wie er ist, der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten sein will, muss er ein Muster verfolgt haben, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er hat nicht wahllos gemordet, sondern eine Zahl im Kopf gehabt."

"Das war mir schon aufgefallen und unser Zaubertrankmeister wird uns zustimmen. Zahlen spielen in der Magie eine große Rolle", bestätigte Dumbledore.

"Aber natürlich", betonte der, an den das Wort gerichtet war.

Hermine dachte spontan an den Unterricht. "21 Umdrehungen nach links, 18 nach rechts, nach drei Minuten 4 Umdrehungen nach rechts, 11 nach links."

"Richtig, Miss Granger", gestand Snape ihr gönnerhaft zu, als wollte er bei den anderen punkten. Resigniert nahm sie es hin und spürte den schweren Blick unter seinen gesenkten Wimpern auf sich. Da war so ein Gefühl dabei, das sie schon oft gehabt hatte. Das erste Mal war es aufgetaucht, als sie, Harry und Ron Snape verdächtigt hatten, den Stein der Weisen stehlen zu wollen, was aber ein Irrtum gewesen war. Wenn jemand ein Elefantengedächtnis hatte, dann Snape. Dementsprechend tat Hermine sich schwer, zu glauben, dass er sich damit zufrieden gab.

Auf dem Treffen passierte nichts mehr. Die Aufbruchstimmung war heiterer als bei der Ankunft. Immerhin herrschte Einigkeit darüber, dass das Hauptziel des Ordens darin bestand, Voldemort zu zerstören. Auch war niemand verflucht worden und es hatte ein paar Ergebnisse gegeben. Gesittet verabschiedete man sich und Kingsley brachte die vier Schüler zum Kamin. Minuten darauf befanden sie sich mit ihren Professoren im Büro des Direktors, wo sie sich zerstreuten.

"Nekromantie", sagte Snape mit gedämpfter Stimme im Vorübergehen, "ist wie ein endloser Handel mit dem Tod."

Obwohl sie sicher war, dass es ihr galt, sah Hermine sich nach jemandem um. Sie war schon vorgegangen und Snape lief auf gleicher Höhe wie sie. "Was?" Sie blieb im Halbdunkel vor der Wendeltreppe stehen.

"Diese Art von Magie lernt man nicht im Unterricht. Finden Sie heraus, wer das Buch geschützt hat. Er muss Tom Riddle gekannt haben", präzisierte Snape lustlos. Brummelig schob er sich an ihr vorbei zur Treppe und ließ sich nach unten schrauben.


	15. 15

15

Im Kapitel heute kommt Snape endlich mehr ins Spiel. Darauf habt ihr sicher schon gewartet gg

Harry, Ginny und Ron schlossen zu ihrer verwunderten Freundin auf. "Was wollte Snape von dir?", fragte Harry und Hermine erzählte es ihnen auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

"Da ist schon was dran", unterstützte Ginny sie. "Ein junger Mann, der aus einem Waisenhaus kommt und so große Pläne hat, muss sich Hilfe geholt haben. Bei wem?"

"Er war unauffällig und hat seine Professoren umgarnt", überlegte Hermine. "Dumbledore sagte was über seine Wegbegleiter. Sein Tagebuch, die Schlange Nagini - letztere hatte er da noch nicht und beides waren keine Ratgeber. Aber was ist mit einem Professor oder einer Professorin, bei dem er sich eingeschlichen und, ohne dass die Person es merkte, Rat geholt hat?"

"Wenn Voldemort also zum Beispiel McGonagall umgarnt hat, um sie auszuhorchen, meinst du doch nicht, dass sie mit ihm Spaß gehabt hat?", deutete Ron angeekelt an.

"Würg", unterbrach ihn Ginny sich schüttelnd. "Das hätte sie nicht."

"Ich bin deiner Meinung", stimmte Harry zu. "Die ist auch viel zu raffiniert. Sie hätte schon kapiert, wenn einer sie benutzt."

"Wir sollten uns seine Lehrer echt mal genauer ansehen. Er hatte sieben Jahre Zeit zur Vorbereitung seiner Schandtaten. Wenn da nicht wer dabei ist, der infrage kommt, fress ich einen Besen", befand Hermine abschließend.

Der Unterricht lief wie gewohnt weiter und die Hausaufgaben wurden nicht weniger. Trotzdem verdrückten sich die Vier nach schnellstmöglicher Erledigung aller Pflichten wissbegierig in die Bibliothek. Ihr Buch hatte Hermine mit gutem Gewissen Professor McGonagall übergeben, die versprochen hatte, dass sie gut darauf aufpassen würde, so hatte sie wenigstens eine Last weniger.

Sie brauchten einen ganzen Abend, um in Jahrbüchern, die das Geschehen in Hogwarts dokumentierten, Tom Riddles Lehrer ausfindig zu machen und jene auszusortieren, die sie selbst kannten und bei denen sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie sich nicht von einem Schüler umgarnen lassen würden. Zwei kamen in die engere Auswahl, weil sie höhere Stellungen hatten und Tom Riddle für seine gesteckten Ambitionen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit niemanden ausgefragt hätte, der ein zweitklassiges Fach wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Wahrsagen unterrichtete. Da gab es noch reichlich Luft nach oben und wie Snape gesagt hatte, war derart dunkle Magie nichts, was im Unterricht verklickert wurde oder womit sich normale Lehrer befassten. Der eine auf ihrer Liste war damals Schulleiter gewesen und hieß Armando Dippet, der andere, ein Horace Slughorn, war Snapes Vorgänger im Fach Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer der Slytherins.

"Ich wette, du brauchst den Besen nicht zu fressen", sagte Ginny lächelnd zu Hermine. "Hauslehrer und Person des Vertrauens für einen wie Riddle. Bingo."

"Cool. Am besten, du gehst gleich zu Snape und überbringst ihm die gute Nachricht", schlug Ron vor.

"Ach, und wieso ich?", stieß Hermine unwillig aus.

"Du bist die Vorzeigeschülerin. Dir würden die Lehrer alles verzeihen. Kommt, es ist schon spät. Wir räumen hier auf und du gehst zu Snape."

Ron, der freiwillig Bücher aufräumte war neu. Murrend ließ sie sich überreden, nachdem auch die anderen sie dazu drängten und Snape ja auf sie zugekommen war.

Hermine kannte von den Kerkern nur die Räume für Zaubertränke und die Zutatenkammer, aus der sie mal was gestohlen hatte, um heimlich einen sehr komplizierten Zaubertrank zu brauen. Wo Snapes Büro war, wusste sie, schon weil jeder darum einen großen Bogen machte, der nicht dort nachsitzen wollte, und sie fand es problemlos. Es war ein dunkler Raum mit einem großen Schreibtisch, einigen Stühlen und unheimlichen Gegenständen, die in großen Gläsern konserviert wurden und aufgereiht auf Regalen standen. Sorgenvoll blickte sie darauf, als sie ihm gegenüber saß und ihm von ihren Bemühungen berichtete. Es war schon recht spät und vielleicht hätte sie mal besser bis morgen gewartet, aber Ron hatte recht: die Nachricht war gut und deshalb zog sie es durch.

"Ganz hervorragend", sagte Snape, der sich kommentarlos alles angehört hatte und sich nachdenklich die Schläfen massierte. Er strahlte nach außen hin eine abnorme Ruhe aus und sie wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder sie auch zur Strafe für die Störung konserviert in ein Glas kommen würde. "Das passt zu dem, was mir Dumbledore gesagt hat."

"Über Horace Slughorn?" Hermine verstand nicht, was er dann von ihr wollte.

"Dumbledore war schon auf der Suche nach ihm, wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, aber meine Behandlung hat ihn danieder gerafft und es musste warten."

"Wie schön", sagte Hermine zerknirscht. "Sie können ihn ja jetzt suchen gehen."

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen bis zum Anschlag hoch. "Höre ich da etwa Spott in ihrer Stimme?"

"Wie kommen Sie nur darauf" murmelte sie. "Wir haben den ganzen Abend für diese Sache geopfert, um zu erfahren, dass Sie es schon wussten."

"Auch niedere Aufgaben müssen getan werden und immerhin erweist sich diese Spur als wertvoll. Sie haben mir viel Arbeit erspart."

Hermine stöhnte. "Was heißt das überhaupt, Professor Dumbledore wollte ihn suchen?", fragte sie ausweichend.

"Die Zeiten sind unsicher und manche ziehen es vor, sich vor dem Feind zu verstecken. Sonst hätte Dumbledore wohl keine große Mühe gehabt und ihn schon befragt."

"Was hat der Mann denn getan?"

"Ich kann nur raten", meinte Snape, während er sich daran machte, Hausaufgaben von Schülern auf einen Ablagestapel auf seinem Schreibtisch zu schlichten. "Aber denken Sie an Ihre Untersuchung. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er Ihr Buch geschützt hat und irgendwas weiß, tut er gut daran, dem Dunklen Lord aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Deutlicher konnte er nicht mit dem Zaunpfahl winken. Normalerweise wäre jetzt die Unterhaltung beendet gewesen und da es schon spät war, der Punkt erreicht, wo sie zu Bett gegen sollte. Aber Hermine wollte ihre Pflichten als Ordensmitglied erweitern und auch etwas richtig Wichtiges tun. Da sie die Vorarbeit geleistet hatte, ging sie davon aus, dass Snape das Weitere in die Hand nehmen würde. Seine Redepause kam gerade passend, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie auf jeden Fall nützlich sein konnte.

"Wenn Sie nach Horace Slughorn suchen, möchte ich mitkommen", sagte sie raffiniert. "Ich habe ihm den ganzen Abend geopfert und will wissen, wie es weitergeht."

Snape schaute erschrocken auf. "Sie sind nicht befugt, das Schloss zu verlassen", wand er ohne Bedauern ein und machte so deutlich, dass er sie nur nicht dabei haben wollte.

"Mit Ihrer Hilfe sollte das nun wirklich kein Problem sein. Professor Dumbledore wird es sicher erlauben. Ich bin jetzt im Orden und wenn Sie mich boykottieren wollen, werde ich für meine Rechte kämpfen", verwarf Hermine seinen Einwand clever. Damit hatte sie schon sein wichtigstes Argument ausgeschaltet und brauchte ihn nur noch daran zu erinnern, dass auch Dumbledore schon nach Slughorn Ausschau gehalten hatte und die Sache sehr dringlich war.

Da sie ihm so das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt hatte, kam er nicht mehr aus. Etwas bleich um die Nasenspitze antwortete er knurrend: "Ich besorge Ihnen eine Genehmigung. Aber Sie tun, was ich sage."

Warum nicht gleich, schmunzelte Hermine in sich hinein. Snape gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er ganz und gar nicht damit zufrieden war, aber das war zweitrangig. Dabeisein ist alles, hieß es doch immer.

"Jawohl, Professor", betonte sie anständig. Bald schon würde sie allen ihr Können unter Beweis stellen und mit etwas Glück ihren Nutzen für den Orden.

Der Moment kam schneller als gedacht. Die nächste Zaubertränkestunde stand ganz unter dem Stern eines Sauertopfes, der seinen Schülern durchs Klassenzimmer wirbelnd Kommandos erteilte, bis diese schweißgebadet waren. Am Ende des Unterrichts wollten alle nur noch raus, aber Hermine wurde zurückgerufen. Interessiert stellte sie sich ihm.

"Gibt es eine neue Spur von Horace Slughorn?", fragte Hermine ahnungslos.

Grimmig sah er sie an. "Heute Abend um acht in Dumbledores Büro."

So schnell? "Wie haben Sie ihn gefunden?"

Abgeneigt von ihrem Ehrgeiz, ließ er sie seine Meinung unmissverständlich spüren und verengte die Augen. "Der Orden ist auch ohne Sie sehr fähig. Aber wichtig ist doch, dass wir ihn haben, oder?", erwiderte er boshaft grinsend.

Aus irgendeinem Grund klopfte Hermines Herz schneller. Snape war um einen Kopf größer als sie und dieser Blick konnte einem schon Furcht einflößen.

"Acht Uhr", sagte sie bestätigend und mit trockenem Hals. "Ich werde da sein."


	16. 16

16

Der Tagesrhythmus der Schule hatte Hermine im festen Griff und der Nachmittag verging wieder wie im Flug mit Hausaufgaben machen. Doch sie bündelte ihre Energie nicht mehr mit dem alten Eifer darauf, sondern auf ihr neues Ziel, den Orden. Sie wollte helfen, gegen Voldemort mobil machen, und nichts war wichtiger. Da Snape auch im Orden war, nahm sie an, dass er und sie dasselbe Ziel verfolgten und er nur nicht bei seiner Arbeit gestört werden wollte. Der Mann war schon schwer zu verstehen, so widersprüchlich und ungehobelt wie er drauf war. Aber Hermine war ja nicht aus Zucker. Frischen Mutes trat sie ihre Reise an und war pünktlich um acht oben im Schulleiterbüro, wo Snape sie schon erwartete.

"Haben Sie keine dezentere Jacke?", sprach er sie derbe auf die rosa Farbe ihrer Übergangsjacke an.

"Ich habe nur noch meine Winterjacke, aber für die ist es noch zu früh", antwortete sie verdutzt. Ihnen auch einen guten Abend!

Snape wandte sich ab und nahm seinen schwarzen Reisemantel auf, der über Dumbledores Stuhl hing. Er schlüpfte hinein. "Ich will keine Klagen hören, wenn Sie sich Flecken holen oder Ihnen kalt wird."

"Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. Dafür zeigte er zu einer Tür. Hermine ging zuerst hindurch und stand in einem dunklen, schmalen Treppenhaus mit aufwärts gewundenen Stufen. Snapes Zauberstab spendete ihr Licht, als sie diese erklomm.

"Sind Sie schon mal appariert?", kam die unerwartete Frage.

"Nein." Das hatte er also vor. Aber darüber wusste die junge Hexe natürlich alles. Es war ein weiteres, sehr beliebtes Mittel der Fortbewegung wie schon die Benutzung eines Kamins. Anders als dabei brauchte man beim Apparieren aber kein Hilfsmittel, sondern musste einen Kurs machen und eine Prüfung ablegen. Dies war jedoch nicht ganz einfach. Wer beim Apparieren einen Fehler machte, konnte ganze Körperteile an einem Ort zurücklassen, was unangenehme Folgen hätte. "Was ist mit dem Apparierschutz?" Hogwarts war so gesichert, dass nicht jeder rein oder raus apparieren konnte, wusste Hermine.

"Wir haben eine Genehmigung."

Dann standen sie auf einer Empore im Freien, wo ein atemberaubender Blick über die nächtliche Landschaft vor ihnen lag, ein tiefer Abgrund unter ihnen und zugiger Wind um Hermines Ohren pfiff.

"Ist das schön", sagte sie begeistert von den kleinen Lichtern hinter den spiegelnden Fenstern der Schule.

"Keine Angst vor der Höhe?", zog Snape sie auf, als er seinen Zauberstab verdunkelte.

"Sie sind ja bei mir", revanchierte sich Hermine gekünstelt und hielt sich von dem Geländer fern, das große Spuren der Verwitterung aufwies.

Der Mann neben ihr brummte. "Schon fangen Sie an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Das stimmte wohl, machte aber keinen Eindruck auf Hermine, deren Hauptaugenmerk nun auf Snapes gestrecktem Arm lag. "Halten Sie sich fest und nicht loslassen."

Sie kam der Aufforderung sofort nach. Das Apparieren wollte sie auf keinen Fall falsch machen. Da passierte es auch schon. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit wurde sie von der Empore fortgerissen, was sich in etwa so anfühlte, als würde sie an einer Schnur hängen, die an ihrem Nabel befestigt war, und ein Düsenjet bei voller Geschwindigkeit daran ziehen.

Nachdem das überstanden war und sie auf einer verlassenen Wohnstraße gelandet waren, war Hermine ziemlich flau im Magen. Sie folgte Snape, der zügig voranging, auf wackligen Beinen zu einem unbeleuchteten Haus. Sie nahm wahr, dass am Straßenrand Autos parkten. Hinweise auf Muggel, die dort lebten. Als sie das Haus erreichten, blieb Snape stehen und raunte ihr zu: "Bleiben Sie dicht hinter mir."

Hermine hatte keine Lust zu wiedersprechen. Ihr war immer noch ganz komisch zumute und sie hoffte dass diese Nachwirkung des Apparierens bald weggehen würde. Mit ganzer Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete sie Professor Snape und wie er sich mit zauberstabloser Magie Zutritt zum Haus verschaffte. Einmal drinnen hielt ihn nichts mehr auf. Als hätte er schon tausendmal fremde Häuser durchkämmt, schlich er sicher durch den Flur und bog in das Wohnzimmer ein. Hier das gleiche Vorgehen. Hermine blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vor sich ging, hielt sie sich an Snapes Anweisungen und erschrak sehr, als plötzlich sein Zauberstabarm vor schnellte und sich ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel in einen beleibten Mann im Seidenpyjama verwandelte.

"Horace Slughorn", sagte Snape drohend. "Dumbledore schickt mich."


	17. 17

17

"Wie haben Sie mich gefunden? Das Versteck war wie gemacht für mich! Die Muggel, denen das Haus gehört, wollen den gesamten Winter im Süden verbringen und ich hätte bis dahin bleiben können. Aber jetzt werde ich woanders untertauchen müssen."

Hermine warf an Snape vorbei einen zweiten Blick auf den Mann, der aufgebracht auf und ab ging. Seine Füße steckten in braunen Pantoffeln. Sein rundes Gesicht schwitzte und der große Schnauzer unter seiner Nase verlieh seiner enttäuschten Stimme zusätzlich sehr dumpfen Klang.

"Wir bleiben nicht lange", sagte Snape darauf und schaute zu den Fenstern, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass die zugezogenen Vorhänge, durch die kaum das Straßenlicht hereinkam, blickdicht waren. Er erhellte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und trat zur Seite. "Das ist Hermine Granger, eine Freundin von Harry Potter. Von dem haben Sie gehört, nehme ich an."

Der Mann im seidenen Pyjama wurde bei der Erwähnung des zweiten Namens erst weiß, dann rot. Unfreundlich fuhr er den Jüngeren, der mal sein Schüler gewesen war, an: "Was wollen Sie von mir, Severus?"

"Wir brauchen eine Information über Tom Riddle von Ihnen", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, um ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Slughorn hatte sich selbst verraten, aber er wollte nicht kooperieren.

"Danach löschen wir Ihre Erinnerungen an uns und sind sofort wieder weg", ergänzte Snape.

Hermine schaute mit großen Augen zu ihm, der seine Augen wiederum auf den pensionierten Professor gelenkt hatte.

Empört fuchtelte Slughorn mit den Händen und wetterte ausweichend: "Ich habe keine Zeit für Dumbledores abenteuerliche Streiche. Ich muss gehen. Wenn mich die anderen finden, töten sie mich!"

Snape ließ nicht mit sich verhandeln und verschärfte seinen Ton. "Ich kann auch anders. Wenn Sie nicht helfen wollen, zwinge ich Sie."

"Mein Leben ist in Gefahr. Ich kann keine Minute länger hier bleiben", schimpfte Slughorn. "Richten Sie Dumbledore aus, ich habe ihm nichts mitzuteilen."

"Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass Sie das sagen würden. Gut, dass er mich geschickt hat", erwiderte Snape lässig.

Da Hermine nicht wollte, dass die Lage eskalierte, wandte sie sich gut gemeint an Slughorn. "Wir sind hier, um Sie von dieser Last zu befreien. Geben Sie uns Ihre Informationen und Sie haben nichts mehr, was von Wert für die wäre."

"Das wird so nichts. Mit gut zureden verlieren wir nur Zeit. Wir brauchen die richtigen Antworten." Snapes Zauberstab sprühte Funken, die auf Slughorn niederregneten. Benommen sank er auf den Teppichboden, von Snape aufgefangen.

"Was tun Sie da? Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?", rief Hermine.

"Er ist ein schlauer Fuchs. Sicher hat er aus seinem Fehler gelernt, den er bei Tom Riddle gemacht hat", raunte Snape, der ihre Einwände offen missbilligte. "Ihn unter Druck zu setzen, wird nichts, wenn er sich dagegen schützt. Denken Sie an Ihr Buch, es war verzaubert und Menschen können sich ebenfalls mit Magie schützen. Aber ich habe ein Wahrheitsserum entwickelt, das seine Zunge etwas lockern wird."

Bevor er fertig gesprochen hatte, hielt er schon ein Fläschchen in der Hand, kniete sich zu Slughorn, hob dessen Kopf und setzte es ihm an die Lippen. Ein winzig kleiner Tropfen des Serums genügte Snape. Er weckte Slughorn auf, indem er mit der flachen Hand gegen seine rundlichen Wangen klopfte. Dieser schaute verdattert zu ihm auf.

"Erinnern Sie sich an Ihren Schüler Tom Riddle?", begann Snape seine Befragung und Slughorn nickte. "Ich möchte, dass Sie mir alles über Ihre Privatgespräche erzählen, die mit Unsterblichkeit zu tun hatten. Welche Fragen hat er Ihnen gestellt, was haben Sie ihm geantwortet?"

Willig erzählte Slughorn es ihm. Tom Riddle hatte seinen Lehrer in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt und ihn darauf sehr sorgfältig zur Unsterblichkeit befragt. Erst als die Fragen immer tiefer in die Materie der dunklen Magie tauchten, habe Slughorn Zweifel bekommen, wieso sein Schüler dies habe wissen wollen. Aus reinem Interesse, so Riddle, der als wissenshungriger, junger Mann gegolten hatte. Er habe in der Bibliothek unerlaubter Weise ein verbotenes Buch entdeckt und etwas gefunden, das er sich nicht erklären konnte, und so ließ er Slughorn die Erklärung finden.

"Riddle war in der Abteilung für verbotene Bücher und Slughorn hat ihn gedeckt und brav seine Fragen zur Unsterblichkeit beantwortet", fasste Snape seine Bedenken zusammen.

"Das ist wirklich heftig", sagte Hermine zustimmend. Heftiges Serum, heftige Fakten. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie dabei gewesen und hätte Riddle selbst reden hören.

"Kommt Ihnen bekannt vor, oder? Ein Unruhestifter, der mit allem durchkam", überlegte Snape schadenfroh.

"Harry, Ron und ich wurden schon für weniger verdächtigt", meinte Hermine dazu. "Von Ihnen. Riddle arbeitete gezielt auf etwas hin und dafür umgarnte er seine Professoren. Dumbledore ist dabei auch auf ihn reingefallen."

"Dumbledore hat ihn wenigstens beobachtet. Er hat später, als er Schulleiter wurde, alle Bücher über Unsterblichkeit, zusammenhängend mit dunkler Magie, aus der Bibliothek entfernen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass Schüler auf falsche Gedanken kommen", sagte Snape pflichtbewusst.

"Ein geschickter Schachzug von ihm, aber leider zu spät", erwiderte Hermine, die sich weit entfernt davon fühlte, Dumbledore verteidigen zu müssen. "Wir haben's ja gehört. Er gibt sich die Schuld, weil Riddle ungehindert aufgestiegen ist. Warum hat niemand diese ausgeklügelte Schmeichelei hinterfragt?"

"Lassen Sie sich das von Ihrer Freundin Miss Weasley beantworten. Sie war ihm näher als jeder andere von uns."

"Ginny war noch sehr jung und leicht beeinflussbar. Aber dadurch ist sie schnell erwachsen geworden." Ein Gedanke erfasste Hermine und sie hielt inne.

"Was denn. Sprechen Sie weiter", verlangte Snape.

"Wie sind Sie, äh, Sie wissen schon, zur dunklen Magie gekommen?"

"Interessen. Ich wollte mich bilden", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

Hermine lächelte. "Wir sind uns alle sehr ähnlich. Dumbledore interessierte sich für Gellert Grindelwald und musste sich mit dunkler Magie befassen, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Wussten Sie das? Ich hab es nachgelesen. Es heißt, sie waren ein Liebespaar. Mein Interesse an dunkler Magie ist ganz ähnlich. Ich will, dass Voldemort aufgehalten wird."

"Reden allein wird ihn nicht aufhalten", sagte Snape ein wenig verdrießlich.

"Nun, warum hat Dumbledore nicht viel früher was unternommen? Er war der erste Zauberer, der Riddle im Waisenhaus besuchte, und schon ein angesehener Mann. Was hat er damals beobachtet? Einen Jungen mit großem Talent, eine Neigung zur dunklen Magie? Hat Riddle ihm Angst gemacht?"

Snape wirkte erstaunt und sah sie düster an. "Gehen wir", befahl er schroff. "Wir wissen, was wir wissen wollten. Der Rest ist nicht unsere Sorge. Oder haben Sie immer alles richtig gemacht?"

"Nein", räumte Hermine leise ein. "Aber ich will die Ursachen finden, wie so ein schlimmes Scheusal entstehen konnte."

"Wie Tom Riddle zu Voldemort wurde", benannte Snape den Sachverhalt. "Ist mir auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen, was Sie vorhin sagten. Aber Dumbledore wollte nicht zu schnelle Schlüsse ziehen. Immer, wenn ich ihn warnte, dass Sie und Potter nur Unfug im Sinn hatten, war er nachsichtig mit Ihnen. Warum? Kein Mensch kann das wissen. Dafür können wir Ihre Interessen umgestalten und zwar mit praktischer Erfahrung. Sie brauchen neue Aufgaben, wenn Sie dem Orden nutzen wollen. Haben Sie schon mal lange zurückliegende Erinnerungen entfernt?"

"Noch nie", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

"Dann können Sie es jetzt machen. Löschen Sie unseren Besuch aus, unsere Namen, was wir gesagt haben und er uns erzählt hat. Dann fordern Sie ihn auf, dass er die Insel verlassen soll. Machen Sie es gründlich."

Hermine wollte sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Unter Snapes genauer Anleitung und Beobachtung löschte sie alles aus Slughorns Erinnerung, was Voldemorts Leuten brauchbar wäre. Ihn würden sie nicht so bald wiedersehen.


	18. 18

18

"Also", fragte Hermine gespannt, als sie in der Dunkelheit die Wohnstraße entlanggingen, auf der sie zuvor hergekommen waren, "wollen wir Dumbledore zuerst die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht überbringen?" Allzu große Hoffnung, dass er sie dabei haben wollte, machte sie sich nicht, aber einen Versuch war es wert, ihn zu fragen.

Snape schaute im Gehen weiter auf die Straße und berührte gedankenverloren seinen krummen Nasenrücken. "Ich sage es ihm allein – ich möchte es schnell und unkompliziert hinter mich bringen", brummte er mürrisch.

Hermine war auf eine Ablehnung vorbereitet gewesen, aber dass er die Begründung "unkompliziert" verwendete, fand sie nicht gerechtfertigt. Ihr Unternehmen Slughorn war erfolgreich gewesen und sie hatte sich nicht zu stark ins Licht gerückt und keine Katastrophe ausgelöst.

"Ist es so schwer vorstellbar, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten?", bohrte sie gekränkt nach.

Snape begegnete ihrem enttäuschten Blick mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. "Ich arbeite mit niemandem zusammen. Schon aus Prinzip nicht."

Wenn er damit andeuten wollte, dass sich seine Entscheidung nicht gegen sie persönlich richtete, war das ein schwacher Trost, seufzte sie in sich hinein. Aber wieso war sie nur so gekränkt? Der Mann war bekannt dafür, Hohn und Spott in alle Richtungen auszuteilen wie andere ein warmes Lächeln.

Endlich kam er auf den Gedanken, noch etwas hinzuzufügen. Gedehnt sagte er: "Sie müssen mir nichts beweisen. Genießen Sie eine ruhige Nacht, um den Rest kümmere ich mich."

"Uuhhh", rutschte es ihr ungewollt raus. "Aber ich bin sehr ehrgeizig. Ich muss mir was beweisen. Wollen Sie nicht auch gut sein in dem, was Sie machen?"

"Für weniger als gut, steht zu viel auf dem Spiel", antwortete Snape kurz und hob die Schultern. "Sind Sie soweit?"

Sie apparierten zurück zu der Empore hoch über der Schule. Mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab, der ihr den Weg leuchtete, ging Hermine zügig voraus zu Dumbledores Büro, ohne sich nochmal nach Snape umzusehen; ihr Magen drehte sich zum Glück nur noch ein kleines Bisschen. Sie sagte nichts und er auch nicht, seine Schritte hinter ihr waren neben ihren das einzige Geräusch, das ihre Gedanken störte – sie war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Snape nicht mehr Ablehnung gegen sie hatte, als gegen andere. Seine mürrische Art war damit zu begründen, dass Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Stücke gerissen hatte und sie alle finden mussten, wenn sie ihn erledigen wollten. Das musste auch sie erst mal verdauen und Snape war eben ein Sonderling, der, so wie andere gute Laune versprühten, durchblicken ließ, dass er nichts für Leute übrig hatte, die ihm seine Zeit stahlen. Oder der mit anderen Worten nicht genervt werden wollte.

Im Büro entdeckte Hermine wieder keine Spur von Dumbledore. Was er wohl machte, schlief er schon? Sie überlegte, ob sie gleich weitergehen sollte, um Snape nicht in Verlegenheit bringen zu müssen, mit ihr zu reden, doch der Lehrer fing an, bevor sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

"Haben Sie das Spickoskop dabei?", fragte er.

Hermine grinste und nickte eifrig. Sie hatte es eingesteckt, aber gar nicht mehr dran gedacht. "Es hat nicht einen Mucks gemacht."

"War ja auch nicht sehr gefährlich heute. Ihr nächster Einsatz könnte schon anders aussehen", sagte Snape hintersinnig. Er deutete auf ihre Jacke. "Wählen Sie nächstes Mal unauffälligere Kleidung."

Wenn sich das nicht vielversprechend anhörte! Darauf freute sich Hermine schon.

"Ich bin vorbereitet", gab sie überzeugt zurück.

Da er nichts mehr sagte, ging sie davon aus, dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Sie verabschiedete sich höflich und ihre Wege trennten sich.

Bis zum Morgen passierte nichts Aufregendes mehr. Hermine schlief unruhig, obwohl sie sich beim Zubettgehen eingeredet hatte, dass sie heute ein großes Stück weitergekommen waren, und wurde wie erwartet beim Frühstück von ihren Freunden ausgequetscht. Auch sie keuchten auf, als sie von den sieben Stücken hörten, in die Voldemort seine Seele gerissen hatte. Mit was er sie verbunden hatte und wo sie waren, wusste keiner von ihnen, aber sie spekulierten heftig.

"Ist ja wohl klar, dass er in Hogwarts fündig wurde", sagte Ron aufgeregt. "Hier hat er gelebt und damit angefangen, sich mit dunkler Magie zu befassen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, hat er auch so ein Ding hier gebunkert."

Die anderen stimmten zu. Mehr kam nicht dabei raus. Wer Voldemort am besten kannte, war Dumbledore. Ginny hatte nur die junge Seite des Tom Riddle kennengelernt, aber von diesem bis zum älteren Lord Voldemort war viel passiert und er konnte praktisch überall gewesen sein und seine Spuren hinterlassen haben.

Danach kam der Unterricht, der sie in die Welt von Hogwarts zurück beförderte. Hermine hatte noch nie so wenig Beteiligung am Unterricht an den Tag gelegt wie an den folgenden, aber ihr Ziel war es, dem Orden nützlich zu sein und das war wichtiger für sie. Harry, Ginny und Ron bemerkten diese Veränderung sofort und die junge Hexe wehrte jede Anmerkung locker ab. Sie konnte es sich leisten, so gut waren ihre Noten, und wenn es nicht Einbildung war, bekam sie in Zaubertränke keine missbilligenden Blicke mehr für ihre Überaktivität. Den Lehrern musste die neue Hermine einfach aufgefallen sein, Snape, dem mürrischsten und strengsten, dem, der sie für ihre eingeworfenen Beiträge immer wieder zurechtgewiesen hatte, am meisten.

"Was war das denn heute? Man könnte fast meinen, Snape hatte gute Laune beim Essen. Du musst ihn ja recht beeindruckt haben, als ihr bei dem Professor wart. Mach weiter so und du wirst vom Vorzeigemodell noch zum Lieblingsschüler unseres Hasslehrers nummer eins", neckte Ron, als sie ihnen erzählte, dass sie eine ganze Doppelstunde ohne zynische Erwiderung auf ihren exzellenten Wissensstand durch hatte. Das hatte der Lehrer sich noch nie entgehen lassen, aber Hermine hatte sich mit Absicht sehr zurückgehalten und nur ein Mal gemeldet.

Versunken in ihr Gespräch gingen sie die Treppe von der Großen Halle hoch. "So schlimm, wie du tust, bin ich gar nicht", verteidigte sich die Braunhaarige ungestüm, die sich immer sehr aufgeweckt am Unterricht beteiligt hatte. Aber was hätte sie denn machen sollen, wenn es ihr so leicht gefallen war!

"Noch viel schlimmer. Du redest wie ein Wasserfall. Mehr, als die Lehrer", beharrte Ron glucksend und erinnerte mit Händen und Füßen erzählend an die Streitgespräche, die sie schon mit Snape gehabt hatte.

"Hör auf! Du stellst mich in schlechtes Licht", warnte Hermine halbherzig ihren Freund. Sie mochte, wenn er sie zum Lachen brachte, auch wenn sie seine Darstellung übertrieben fand. Aber Lieblingsschüler von Snape? Keiner hatte seinen Unterricht gestört und er war echt locker drauf gewesen. Wie viel hatte sie damit zu schaffen? Jeder hatte schließlich mal gute und weniger gute Tage. Bei Snape fiel es jedoch außergewöhnlich auf, wenn er gute Laune hatte.

"Oho, helft mir bitte mal", wandte sich Ron an Harry und Ginny.

"Etwas vorlaut warst du manchmal schon", gab Harry verlegen durch die Brille blinzelnd zu.

"Mich braucht ihr gar nicht mit reinziehen, ich gehe in eine andere Jahrgangsstufe", enthielt sich Ginny unparteiisch.

Kopfschüttelnd dachte Hermine über Rons neuen Titel für sie nach. Der war ihr neben "Besserwisser" und "neunmalklug" noch abgegangen, kommentierte sie albern und alle anderen lachten ausgelassen mit.

So lief es die nächsten Tage gut für Hermine und ihre Freunde weiter. Wenn sie auch weniger schulischen Eifer zeigte, war sie immer noch mit dem größten Grundwissen gesegnet, das sie ihrer Vorarbeit aus den letzten Jahren zu verdanken hatte. Erst eines späten Abends während eines Kontrollgangs, der zu ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler gehörte, passierte wieder was. Hermine hatte sich von Ron dazu überreden lassen, die Klassenräume zu überprüfen, wohin oft verliebte Paare gingen, um für sich zu sein. Gemeinsam liefen die zwei Freunde ihre Route ab, als sie im dunklen Gang vor ihnen Schatten sahen und leise Stimmen hörten.

"Erwischt", flüsterte Ron und pirschte siegessicher vorwärts.

Hermine war nicht wohl dabei und dackelte lustlos hinter ihm her. Ron missbrauchte seine Macht etwas zu sehr, fand sie. Dann schnappte sie unvermittelt nach Luft. Die eine Stimme der Person, die gerade redete, war nicht von einem Schüler, sondern die eines Lehrers. Sie schubste Ron in eine Nische und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund.

"Snape", zischte sie, mit dem Kopf zu der Stimme nickend.

Sie lauschten einen Moment und jetzt erkannte auch Ron seinen Fehler, aber wie sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, hatte er schon eine Idee. Geschickt rollte er ein Paar Langziehohren auf dem Boden aus, das Fred und George kreiert hatten, um fremde Gespräche zu belauschen und was ihnen schon sehr erfolgreich geholfen hatte, dies auch beim Orden zu tun. Das Ende der Schnur hielt er sich ans Ohr und Hermine brauchte nur noch ihres an seines drücken.

"... habe es im Guten mit Ihnen versucht. Wenn das nicht wirkt, muss ich zu härteren Methoden greifen."

"Was wollen Sie von mir? Mir Angst machen?"

Diese Stimme gehörte Draco, was Hermine gleich dreifach aufhorchen ließ. Hatte Snape ihm nicht erst kürzlich die kalte Schulter gezeigt? Wo waren sie hier nur wieder rein geraten? Sie presste ihr Ohr näher an Rons.

"Das wissen Sie genau. Kommen Sie zu mir, wenn Sie aufgewacht sind und ich Ihnen helfen soll."

"Es gibt keine Hilfe für mich", sagte Draco mit ungewöhnlich zittriger Stimme.

Snape blieb gelassen. "Doch, die gibt es. Wo ein Zauber ist, ist meist auch ein Gegenzauber. Es gab noch nie einen so jungen Todesser wie Sie. Der Dunkle Lord hält sich für unfehlbar, aber Sie haben Ihre Wahl übereilt getroffen. Sie wurden unter Druck gesetzt und sind noch nicht lange dabei. Es wird klappen."

Hermine und Ron zuckten geschockt zusammen. Draco ein Todesser?

"Ein Gegenzauber?", krächzte Draco.

"Dumbledore kann Ihnen helfen", betonte Snape.

"Warum machen Sie dann nicht die Fliege? Hauen Sie doch einfach ab", sagte Draco spottend.

"Für mich gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ich bin schon zu lange Todesser", antwortete Snape grob, was natürlich gelogen war, denn Hermine und Ron wussten, dass er zum Orden übergelaufen war. Voldemort aber glaubte fest, dass Snape ihm treu geblieben war und den Orden für ihn sabotierte.

Die beiden Männer wanderten nun redend den Gang entlang und kamen auf Hermine und Ron zu, die viel zu abgelenkt waren und es zu spät merkten. Hastig zog Ron das Lauschgerät heran, aber Snape hatte wieder mal den richtigen Riecher und entdeckte es.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", kam es verärgert von ihm.

Snape spurtete los, Draco ihm hinterher und die Gryffindors konnten nichts dagegen tun. Sie saßen in der Falle.


	19. 19

19

"Sowas nennt sich also Vertrauensschüler", sagte Snape tadelnd, als er das Versteck der beiden Tunichtgute gefunden hatte. Sein Ton war gespickt mit Verachtung.

Hermines Wangen röteten sich. Schnell wich sie dem dunklen Blick aus und sah zu einem sehr blassen und sprachlosen Draco. "Ist das wahr? Du bist ein Todesser?", fragte sie ihren Mitschüler fassungslos.

"Zieh ab, Granger", sagte der ohne Schärfe.

Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, war der junge Mann überfordert. Er machte sich zur Flucht bereit und erwiderte nichts, aber die grauen, verängstigten Augen weckten fast ihr Mitleid, obwohl sie in den letzten Jahren nicht ein einziges, freundliches Wort gewechselt hatten. Schuld daran waren die Ideale, die Dracos Familie verbreitete, ihre Treue zu Voldemort. Ihr Sprössling, das Reinblut, das so stolz darauf war, hatte sie und Ron oft beleidigt und sie beobachtete ihn mit Vorsicht. Ein verängstigter junger Mann, der nicht mehr wusste, wo er hingehörte, weil zu viel Druck auf ihm lag, war eine Gefahr für andere und sich selbst.

"Ich habe Draco meine Hilfe angeboten und er wird sie annehmen", schritt Snape tatkräftig und zur allgemeinen Verwunderung ein.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. "Das habe ich nicht ..."

"Sie werden mich zu Dumbledore begleiten", fiel ihm der Lehrer ins Wort. "Er kann Sie ins sichere Exil schicken. Das möchten Sie doch." Snape fragte nicht, er befahl es und das war das Beste, was er in Dracos Lage tun konnte. Wenn der junge Mann so verängstigt war wie er sich zeigte, und von seiner Familie in Voldemorts Arme geschubst wurde, hatte er Hilfe bitter nötig.

Hermine ließ sich ihre neue Position als Ordensmitglied gar nicht erst streitig machen und mischte sich ein, bevor Snape sie abwimmeln konnte. Nach dem, was sie eben belauscht hatte, würde sie kommende Nacht sowieso kein Auge zumachen und darum wollte sie wissen, wie es weiter ging. "Wir kommen mit. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass hier Verstärkung gebraucht wird."

Zum Glück war Ron ihrer Meinung und Snape nahm den Vorschlag brummelig hin. Er stieß gegen Dracos Arm und drängte ihn, mitzukommen.

"Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig. Was wird hier gespielt?", widersetzte sich der blonde Slytherin.

"Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren. Erst mal gehen wir zu Dumbledore."

"Ich kann mich auch weigern. Wieso lassen Sie überhaupt zu, dass die mitkommen?"

"Bevor Sie diesen Fehler machen, sollten Sie sich aufklären lassen."

"Das habe ich nicht nötig!"

Draco zu überzeugen, dass seine Angst nicht weggehen würde, wenn er nicht handelte, war die größtmögliche Herausforderung. Ihm war schon als Kleinkind mit dem Löffel eingeflößt worden, dass reinrassige Zauberer besser als andere waren. Trotzdem erkannte Hermine seinen Widerwillen, diese Auffassung nun als Voldemorts Anhänger weiter zu verbreiten, auch wenn er sich noch dagegen wehrte, die Existenz der anderen Seite zu akzeptieren. Doch erst die Autorität des Schulleiters machte dem Gezeter des Blonden ein Ende. Dumbledore konnte härter durchgreifen, als Hermine es je erlebt hatte. Er bestätigte, dass sie und ihre Freunde nun Unterstützer des Phönixordens waren und geizte nicht mit Worten, als er erklärte, dass Dracos einzige Chance, Voldemort loszuwerden, darin bestand, sein Vertrauen dem Orden zu schenken.

"Wir bringen Sie in Sicherheit, aber Sie müssen mitspielen, Draco", sagte Dumbledore erbarmungslos. Seine Ermahnung dauerte noch lange an und Draco wurde, so kam es Hermine vor, vor ihm immer kleiner. Seine zwei Beschützer, die Slytherins Crabbe und Goyle, waren nicht da und seine große Klappe, die er sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit aufriss, war wie zugenäht.

"Mit einem Gegenzauber kann ich Sie vom dunklen Mal befreien. Wir müssen es nur an etwas anderes binden. Dazu entziehe ich der dunklen Magie ihre Kraft und mache sie ungefährlich", erläuterte Dumbledore.

Hörte sich einfach an, aber das war es nicht, denn dunkle Magie war etwas Heikles und wenn der Zauber nicht richtig ausgeführt wurde, konnte sie ihren Weg zu Draco zurückfinden.

Um das Vorhaben durchzuführen, verformte Dumbledore aus einer Wolldecke einen Umhang für Draco und führte ihn, begleitet von Hermine, Ron und Professor Snape in den Verbotenen Wald. Dort gab es einen ausgetrockneten Brunnen, der seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr benutzt wurde. In diesem wollte Dumbledore die unschädlich gemachte Magie mit einem Übertragungszauber einfangen. Was für eine gespenstische Szenerie sich daraus ergab! Ein nachtdunkler Wald und fünf Zauberer, die sich heimlich aus der Schule stahlen. Und dann Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab schwingen zu sehen! Das war schon sehr beeindruckend. Der alte Zauberer mit der schwarzen Hand besaß die Anmut und Eleganz eines jungen Rivalen. Er war bekannt dafür, beim festlichen Abendessen in der Großen Halle seine chaotischen Lieder anzustimmen, bei denen jeder singen durfte, wie er wollte. Aber als er diesmal seinen Zauberstab zum Einsatz brachte, bekam Hermine einen Eindruck davon, was für ein großartiger Magier er war und wie der Kampf gegen Grindelwald, von dem noch heute gesprochen wurde, ausgesehen haben musste.

Gerade wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie angespannt und mit Herzrasen an seinen Lippen hing, die präzise den Gegenfluch sprachen. Dieses Vorgehen galt dem dunklen Mal, das Dumbledore mit Beschwörungen in harmlose Magie umwandelte. Von Dracos gebrandmarktem Unterarm stiegen schwarze Rauchschwaden auf und hüllten ihn und Dumbledore ein. Dann stieß dieser die Hand mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft und ließ ihn in das tiefe Loch des Brunnens herab fahren. Die freigesetzte Magie ging in einen nach unten stürzenden, immer schwächer werdenden Lichtstrahl über und verblasste in der Dunkelheit.

Dumbledore und Snape tauschten Blicke.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", erkundigte sich Snape bei seinem Lieblingsschüler, was aufrichtig besorgt rüberkam. Offenbar war Snape genauso angespannt wie Hermine gewesen.

"Ich fühle mich eigentlich ganz gut", sagte Draco.

"Lassen Sie uns nachsehen."

Der Blonde zierte sich vor so viel Publikum, doch als Snape auffordernd seine Augenbrauen hob, schob er seinen Umhang hoch und zeigte seinen blassen, nackten Arm.

Snape prüfte die Stelle, wo die Todesser ihr dunkles Mal hatten, im Licht seines Zauberstabs und war zufrieden. "Nichts zu sehen. Gute Arbeit, Dumbledore."

Alle atmeten auf, inklusive Draco, dem die Erleichterung richtig anzusehen war.

"Hältst du dich immer noch für besser?" Selbstbewusst stellte sich Hermine vor ihn und überging damit Snapes wüsten Blick. "Du wirst mir nicht nochmal sagen, dass ich mich verziehen soll, klar soweit?"

"Ich glaube, seine Worte waren "zieh ab"", betichtigte Ron und beide Gryffindors brachen unvermutet in Gelächter aus. Es war unangebracht, aber für die Beleidigungen, die sie seinetwegen erduldet hatten, die einzige Entschädigung.

"Was wird jetzt aus mir?", fragte Draco die beiden Professoren. Wenigstens hatte er so viel Verstand, nicht auf das Gelächter einzugehen.

"Wir werden dich beschützen. Vorausgesetzt, du hältst dich an unsere getroffene Abmachung", versprach Dumbledore.

Die bestand darin, dass sich ab jetzt der Orden um Draco kümmerte. Solange Voldemort da war, würde er untertauchen und den Kontakt zu seiner Familie abbrechen müssen. Vor ihm lag ein ganz neues Leben mit neuen Herausforderungen.


	20. 20

20

Der blonde Slytherin hielt sich vorbildlich an die Anweisungen Dumbledores. Harry suchte manchmal auf seiner Faltkarte, die ihm die Zwillinge geschenkt hatten, nach ihm. Auf ihr konnte er den Namen einer jeden Person in Hogwarts lesen und so wussten sie, dass Draco sich von seinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle absonderte, was schon recht seltsam für ihn war.

"Vielleicht macht er ja wirklich einen Sinneswandel durch", rätselte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Einmal traf sie ihn lesend in der Bibliothek und um ihn nicht zu stören, ging sie achtlos an ihm vorbei – wenn er sie nicht bemerkte, umso besser für beide. Er war nun so häufig allein und mit einem Buch in der Hand zu sehen, dass selbst Harry überlegte, ob Draco nicht endlich vernünftig geworden war. Ein andermal traf sie mit Snape in der Bibliothek zusammen und erschrak fürchterlich darüber, da sie sich für die Hausaufgaben in ein Buch über Arithmantik gestürzt hatte.

"Woha! Müssen Sie sich immer so an jemanden anschleichen?"

"Schleichen ist doch wohl eher Ihre Angewohnheit, Granger."

"Hmpf." Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Vom Herumschleichen konnte sie eine ganze Arie singen. "Was machen Sie hier?", fragte die Gryffindor den Mann und maß ihn aufmerksam. Da er größer als sie war und nicht wie sie auf einem Stuhl saß, musste sie sich ganz schön den Hals verrenken.

Eine seiner dunklen Brauen kam in Blitzgeschwindigkeit hoch. "Hin und wieder lese ich ein Buch, wenn es die Zeit erlaubt. Ist das so unvorstellbar?", kommentierte Snape leicht zynisch.

"Gar nicht ... Ich bin eben einfach schreckhaft", stotterte sie.

Darauf verzog sich Snapes Mund zu einem Grinsen. "Weil Sie schon wieder geheime Sachen aushecken?"

Hermine schluckte runter, was ihr auf der Zunge lag. Seit sie die Initiative ergriffen hatte, war der Orden ein ganzes Stück vorangekommen, aber Snape das zu sagen, war bestimmt sinnlos.

Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie allein waren. Nicht immer war die Bibliothek so menschenleer, aber diesmal war sie es. "Wie geht es Draco? Er hängt nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden ab und ich frage mich, ist das gut oder schlecht."

"Sie meinen die Brut der Todesser aus Slytherin", erwiderte er leise, aber sehr drohend.

"Die meisten dunklen Magier waren Slytherin und das ist kein Geheimnis. Aber das war nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Ich bin in Sorge, ob er dichthalten wird. Das sind Sie vielleicht auch, er könnte ja Ihre Identität verraten."

"Das wird er nicht", sagte Snape knapp.

Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. "Sie müssen sich sehr sicher sein."

"Slytherin hat auch gute Eigenschaften. Draco weiß, dass das seine letzte Chance ist. Wenn er den Fehler macht, jetzt umzudrehen, gibt es für ihn kein Zurück. Der Orden wird für ihn sorgen und er ist hier so lange sicher, wie er sich an die Abmachung hält und allen Todessern aus dem Weg geht."

"Mit einer Ausnahme", brachte es Hermine zögernd auf den Punkt.

Snape lächelte flach. "Ich bin der Überläufer. Ich habe meine Lektion schon gelernt", flüsterte er mit unbeweglichen Lippen. "Wann lernen Sie Ihre?"

Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme. "Ich hoffe wirklich nur, dass Draco weiß, was er tut."

Statt sich darauf einzulassen, setzte Snape sich auf den Tisch neben ihr und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sehr lange Beine, die unter seinem Umhang kaum zur Geltung kamen, dafür jetzt umso mehr.

"Das ist so typisch Gryffindor. Ihr beschwert euch über die Vorurteile eurer Schulkollegen und denkt selbst nur in Vorurteilen."

Abgelenkt hob sie wieder den Blick und sah tief in die schwarzen Augen des Mannes. "Sie müssen das ja sagen, Slytherin hält eben zu Slytherin."

"Das muss ich. Draco braucht Hilfe."

"Nun, vielleicht würde ich ihm sogar noch eine Chance geben, wenn ich wüsste, dass es sich lohnt."

"Wollen Sie eine schriftliche Zusicherung von mir?", fragte Snape mit boshaften Sarkasmus.

"Was würde das nützen?", hielt Hermine dagegen. "Ich könnte nichts weitergeben, selbst wenn ich es wollte, da Dumbledore mich mit Schutzflüchen bombardiert hat. Mit Draco dagegen hat er eine Abmachung getroffen."

Snape stritt nichts ab. Aber er schien nachzudenken. "Wir stehen besser da, als noch vor wenigen Tagen", sagte er. "Draco ist kein Todesser mehr und ich bin eine große Last losgeworden."

Ob die Last damit zu tun hatte, dass Draco zu Voldemorts Anhänger geworden war? Da musste ihm echt ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen sein, dass sein Lieblingsschüler wieder frei war.

"Was für eine Last?", wollte Hermine interessehalber wissen. Während sie Snape gegenüber saß, kamen ihr die Minuten seltsam intensiv vor. Sie hatte noch nie ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm gehabt, bei dem sie sich ihm auf gleicher Augenhöhe verbunden gefühlt hatte.

Snape ließ einen prüfenden Blick umher schweifen, ob die Sterne für den Fortgang der Unterhaltung günstig standen. Abermals waren sie allein, abermals senkte er seine Stimme. "Ich wurde gezwungen, einen Schwur abzulegen, der garantierten sollte, dass ich Draco unter die Arme greife. Jetzt ist er jedoch kein Todesser mehr und diese Last von mir zu haben, ist, ich gebe es nur ungern zu, auch Ihr Verdienst. Ich muss Ihnen danken. Wenn Sie und Mr. Weasley Draco und mich nicht belauscht hätten, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen."

"Verstehe ich nicht. Der Schwur, zu welchem Zweck?" Beides kam aus heiteren Himmel auf sie zu, denn wann durfte man erleben, von Snape etwas Löbliches zu hören zu bekommen?

"Um den Weg für Lord Voldemort freizumachen. Das, was er am meisten fürchtet, ist Dumbledore. Ohne ihn, so glaubt man, gibt es nur noch wenig Hoffnung für die andere Seite."

Von Voldemorts Absichten zu erfahren, war ein großer Schock, aber Dumbledores waren nicht weniger schockierend. Der dunkle Zauberer hatte vorgehabt, seinen Widersacher von Draco töten zu lassen. Deshalb wurde er zum Todesser gemacht. Natürlich berichtete Snape beizeiten Dumbledore alles vertraulich und dieser hatte nicht vor, sich dem Wunsch seines Feindes zu widersetzen.

"Dumbledores Verletzung war so schwer, dass er glaubte, sowieso sterben zu müssen", klärte Snape die junge Hexe sachlich auf.

Hermine hatte jedoch ihre Zweifel an der Unsetzung. "Ich traue Draco vieles zu. Aber Mord ...?"

"Auch Dumbledore erkannte das Problem. Er bat mich, Draco zu helfen und es selbst zu tun. Mit dem Schwur, zu dem ich gezwungen wurde, war alles bereits in die Wiege gelegt. Aber dann widersetzte ich mich Dumbledore, der Schwur hatte ja nichs mit ihm zu tun. Auf Draco einzuwirken, war sehr viel schwieriger. Er war großem Druck ausgesetzt und wenig zugänglich und ich konnte mich dem Schwur nicht in den Weg stellen."

Das steckte also hinter dem, was sie belauscht hatten, traf es Hermine bestürzt. Draco, Snape und Dumbledore waren alle drei in eine riesige Intrige verwickelt, die letzterer geschickt inszeniert hatte. Klar, dass Hermine sofort bezweifelte, dass Snape als Mörder Dumbledores gut weggekommen wäre. Der Mann war bei vielen sehr beliebt, was man von Snape nicht sagen konnte. Alle Fäden liefen bei Dumbledore zusammen. War das nicht einfach unglaublich, was er von Snape wollte? Dumbledores Alternative war gewesen, den Mord an ihm nur wie einen Mord aussehen zu lassen, was Snape vor der Zaubererschaft nicht weniger belastet hätte. Wo hätte das alles hingeführt, wenn Snape bei Dumbledore nicht seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hätte?

"Dass Dumbledore Sie so ausnützen wollte, ist skandalös!" sagte sie mitgenommen.

"Nicht nötig, mich daran zu erinnern", murmelte Snape, wieder mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Seltsamerweise fand Hermine seine Antwort erheiternd und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Snape mochte es wohl nicht, wenn man ihm Honig um den Mund schmierte, aber egal. "Auch Dumbledore muss mal in seine Schranken gewiesen werden", sagte sie gönnerhaft. "Er ist ein großer Zauberer, der sich viel Ansehen verdient hat, aber nicht alle seine Entscheidungen sind richtig."

Obwohl es ihn wurmte, dass sie für ihn stimmte, lächelte er schmallippig. "Dafür haben Sie gesorgt. Menschen in Ihre Schranken zu weisen, ist Ihre Spezialität."

"Wenn es dem Orden nützt, spricht nichts dagegen", warf Hermine sich rechtfertigend ein.

"Selbstverständlich", sagte der Mann mit schalkhaft blitzenden Augen.

Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einen weiteren, löblichen Satz von ihm zu hören bekommen würde. Snape schickte sich lieber an, dem Grund seines Bibliotheksbesuchs nachzugehen und verschwand in einer Regalreihe.

Grübelnd versuchte Hermine, sich wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren und landete stattdessen mit ihren Gedanken wieder bei der Unterhaltung mit Snape. Ihr Einsatz mit Ron hatte wirklich was Gutes bewirkt.


	21. 21

21

Bevor Hermine richtig verstand, dass Professor Snape ihr seine Dankbarkeit zeigen wollte, saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihren Freunden vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und erzählte ihnen schon die ganze Geschichte. Es war Abend geworden und Harry und Ginny lümmelten Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa, Ron und sie auf Sesseln.

"Mich würde interessieren, was Snape macht, wenn Voldemort merkt, dass Draco nicht mehr auf ihn hört", brachte Harry herauf.

"Da wird er sich zu helfen wissen", setzte Hermine nach. Der Schwur war natürlich nicht auf Voldemorts Mist gewachsen. Der wusste nicht mal davon. Seiner treuen Anhängerin Bellatrix, mit der Hermine und ihre Freunde so ihre Probleme hatten, war das eingefallen. "Draco ist nur ein kleiner Fisch im großen Teich und Voldemort ist ja nicht wirklich auf ihn angewiesen. Am wichtigsten ist erstmal, dass er Draco keine Befehle mehr geben kann und Snape sich nicht mehr an den Schwur halten muss."

Harry war froh über diese Bestätigung, so zufrieden wie er schaute. Ganz traute er weder Draco noch Snape, aber er hatte ja auch nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem älteren der beiden Slytherins geredet, dem Dankbarkeit eher schwer über die Lippen kam. Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte Hermine das Glück gehabt und es erlebt, was es sehr viel einfacher für sie machte, ihm zu glauben. Das hätte anders ausgesehen, wenn sie Dumbledore verloren hätten und Snape dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre.

Um dem gemütlich ausklingenden Abend noch eins draufzusetzen, prüfte Harry nochmal die Karte des Rumtreibers. Mit verblüffendem Ergebnis: "Ist das zu glauben? Unser vorbildlicher Streber-Slytherin befindet sich im Jungs-Schlafsaal. Er ist ganz allein."

"Was er da wohl macht?", frotzelte Ron grinsend.

"Iiiigittigitt! Das will ich nicht wissen!", ließ Ginny kreischend verlauten.

"Besser wäre es", gab Harry mit gespielter Eifersucht seinen Senf dazu.

Alle lachten prustend auf, aber Hermine erstickte ihr Lachen im Hals. Snape hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er Draco vertraute und dass der Junge wirklich Hilfe brauchte. Sie wusste irgendwie, dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnte.

"Er könnte auch einfach nur im Bett liegen und was lesen. Ich hab ihn neulich in der Bibliothek getroffen und er scheint Bücher zu mögen", sagte sie so ernst, dass sie damit alle wachrüttelte.

"Du triffst ja allerhand Leute in der Bibliothek", stellte Harry leicht pikiert fest. "Schüler, Lehrer, Slytherins ..."

"Ganz recht so. Nur euch treffe ich da nie." Sie warf einen missgelaunten Blick in die Runde, der besonders lange an den männlichen Gryffindors hängenblieb.

"O Mann", stöhnte Ron. Er klang sehr verstimmt. "Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, nachdem du das Streber-Dasein satt hattest, Percy."

Hermine blieb fast die Luft weg. Das war eine fiese Beleidigung! "Nenn mich nicht Percy", regte sie sich auf. "Dein komischer Bruder hat sich vom Ministerium einlullen lassen. Ich bevorzuge es, selbst zu denken und das kann ich eben sehr gut in der Bibliothek."

"Alte Gewohnheiten bricht mach nicht so leicht, oder?", kam es da von Harry.

Das brachte das Fass für Hermine zum Überlaufen. Sie erriet, was damit gemeint war. Soeben hatten sie noch über die beiden Slytherins geredet, die erstaunlicherweise nicht mehr auf Hermines Abschussliste standen. Snape war erträglich im Umgang geworden, was seine Dankbarkeit erklärte, und Draco verhielt sich, untypisch für ihn, anders als sonst nicht wie der stolze Reinblüter. "Das war jetzt total überflüssig, Harry", rutschte es Hermine gepresst heraus. Sie fühlte sich gekränkt, weil ihr Freund so negativ dachte, wie Snape es angesprochen hatte. "Warum musst du dieses grässliche Vorurteil aufbringen?"

"Öhm, hab ich was verpasst?" Ron war offenbar verwirrt.

"Unsere Freundin verbrüdert sich mit dem Feind", antwortete Harry und sah statt ihn Hermine wütend an.

"Du bist wohl auf den Kopf gefallen", sagte Hermine höhnisch. "Hörst du dich selbst nicht reden? Wenn Draco sich in Zukunft benimmt, werde ich mich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen. Komm damit klar."

"Das werde ich auch nicht." Ginnys Stimme war gutmütig und bewahrte sie davor, noch mehr zu sagen, nachdem ihre Stimme immer schriller geworden war. Es wirkte, denn Harry keuchte auf. "Überlegt mal. Im Moment spricht alles für Draco", tadelte Ginny. "Ich weiß noch, wie ich, nachdem ich von Tom Riddle benutzt wurde, versucht hab, wieder Fuß zu fassen. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass Draco Dumbledores Anweisungen folgt. Bis wir was anderes erfahren, ist er kein Todesser mehr und das alleine zählt."

Hermine hätte sie küssen können. Harry, im Arm seiner Freundin gehalten, wirkte todunglücklich. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er wirklich überlegte. Einfach unfassbar, aber einlenken konnte er nicht, er brachte es nicht über sich. Ron auch nicht, er war verstimmt und ging gleich zum Jungsschlafsaal.

"Ich hoffe, ich hab euch den Abend nicht kaputt gemacht", sagte Hermine, als sie später nach dem Zähneputzen Ginny im Badezimmer über den Weg lief.

"Nein, nein", lächelte Ginny taff. "Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu: Ohne Hilfe wird Draco das nicht schaffen. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Wenn er sich abkapselt, fühlt er sich allein und das ist schrecklich. Ich werde Harry daran erinnern, wenn es sein muss. Wir halten das aus. Ist ja ganz normal, dass man nicht immer einer Meinung ist."

Darüber war Hermine wirklich froh. Sie hatte noch keine feste Beziehung gehabt, die es wert gewesen war, darauf aufzubauen und wollte nicht der Grund für einen Streit zwischen ihren Freunden sein. Anders als bei Ginny, die von Anfang an wie Harrys Auserwählte gewesen war, war bei ihr für Jungs nur immer ein kurzes Strohfeuer entflammt und bald wieder erloschen.

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück wurde Draco nicht mehr erwähnt. Hermines Stundenplan war sowieso so voll, dass sie sich nicht mit einem Streitgespräch zusätzlich belasten wollte. Sehr zeitig brach sie auf, um den Tag hinter sich zu bringen. Auf Zaubertränke war sie besonders gespannt. Die anderen ahnten es nicht, aber die beiden Slytherins, wegen denen der letzte Abend bei den Gryffindors so angespannt gewesen war, hatten es der jungen Hexe angetan. Draco, weil er nach Harrys Bemerkung ihr Mitleid geweckt hatte, und Snape, weil sie so kultiviert und ohne ein böses Wort geredet hatten. Wie sollten ihre engstirnigen Freunde nach dem gestrigen Abend da mithalten?

Draco war schon vor dem Klassenzimmer, als Hermine dort ankam. Überrumpelt stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und fand gerade noch die Balance, bevor sie auf dem Boden lag. Es war ihr ja so peinlich! Aber Draco hatte wenigstens den Anstand, nichts darüber zu sagen. Er lehnte an der Wand, hielt ein Buch und hob es noch ein Stück höher, wie um vorzugeben, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte.

"Uhm, hallo", sagte Hermine verlegen.

"Hi", sagte Draco. Er hob nur kurz den Blick, dann war er schon wieder in sein Buch vertieft.

Hermine betrachtete es. Es hatte einen dunkelbraunen Umschlag und war ein Roman, den sie nicht kannte, dem außergewöhnlichen Namen nach von einem Zauberer geschrieben. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, ob es ein gutes Buch war oder nicht. Warum auch nicht? Mit ihm reden durfte sie ja wohl. Jedoch traute sie sich nicht. Sie war sonst so wortgewandt, aber da wusste sie nichts zu sagen, also lehnte sie sich auch an die Wand und wartete, bis Snape kam und den Raum stirnrunzelnd für sie öffnete. Sein Blick war, auch wenn Hermine wusste, dass er sich insgeheim über sie wunderte, göttlich und löste ein leichtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut aus.

Sie spielte die komische Situation, so gut sie konnte, mit einem Lächeln als Antwort herunter.

Draco setzte sich auf seinen Platz und Hermine auf ihren, während Snape nochmal nach draußen ging. Nervös blickte sie auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatten noch massig Zeit.

Die nutzte Hermine und beobachtete weiter Draco, der in seinem Buch las. Da sie allein waren und sie sich langweilte, fasste sie endlich Mut.

"Worum geht es?"

Draco hob den Blick, seine grauen Augen waren verständnislos. "Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte er lahm.

"Hast recht", giftete Hermine in ihrem Stolz gekränkt. "Ich sollte gar nicht mit dir reden." Sie ärgerte sich. Es war nur eine Frage gewesen!

Der Blonde gab einen genervten Laut von sich. "Um die Lebensgeschichte eines alten Abenteurers", sagte er gnädig.

"OK. Ist es gut?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte ihr den Eindruck echter Sprachlosigkeit. Er lehnte sich zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich hab den Verdacht, du willst unbedingt mit mir reden."

"Sonst ist ja niemand hier", meinte Hermine und deutete mit einer Geste auf den leeren Raum, um das Offensichtliche zu betonen. "Oder weigerst du dich, mit mir zu reden?"

Er schaltete auf Abwehrmodus und setzte ein cooles Grinsen auf. "Was sollte ich dir denn sagen wollen?"

"Irgendwas! Fällt dir echt gar nichts ein? Auch keine Beleidigung?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

"Nicht heute", knurrte Draco.

"Ich lass nicht locker. Irgendwas muss es geben, das du mir schon immer sagen wolltest. Du hasst mich, hast du das vergessen?"

Draco überhörte sie, als hätte sie den letzten Satz gar nicht gesagt, und antwortete: "Wir sind in verschiedenen Häusern und haben keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Wahrscheinlich ist deine Lieblingsfarbe rot und meine ist grün."

Leider konnte Hermine den Rest seiner Antwort nicht erfahren, weil Snape zurückkam und Draco aussetzte. Sie hätte schwören können, dass da noch mehr gewesen wäre und Snape sie im Vorbeigehen belächelt hatte.


	22. 22

22

Ein längeres Kapitel. Ganz im Zeichen der Hauptfiguren. Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen!!

Bald darauf kamen die anderen Schüler ins Klassenzimmer und Hermine blieb verschont von Snapes zynischen Bemerkungen. Da man bei dem Mann nie sicher davor sein konnte, er schaffte es blinzelnd von null auf hundertachtzig, genoss sie eine wunderbare Stunde Zaubertränke. Motiviert und gut gelaunt, gelang ihr ein tadelloses Ergebnis bei ihrem Trank. Auch darüber verlor Snape kein Wort. Er sah ihn sich sehr genau an und zog einfach zum nächsten Tisch weiter. Gerade da kippte Seamus unbeabsichtigt eine Phiole mit seinem Zaubertrank auf die Tischkante, die hinter Hermine zerbrach. Ein Brennen auf ihrer Haut ließ sie keuchen, aber Snape war schon zur Stelle.

Zum Glück war der Schaden nicht groß. Hermine trug nur eine leichte Verletzung an der Hand davon, die Snape für sie heilte, während Seamus immer wieder eine Entschuldigung stammelte.

"Nächstes Mal fliegen Sie raus, Sie Tölpel", herrschte Snape ihn an, obwohl Hermine mehrmals versichert hatte, dass nichts weiter passiert war.

Beim Hinausgehen nach dem Unterricht hielt Snape sie auf. Was er jetzt wieder von ihr wollte?

"Habe ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte sie ahnungslos, nachdem alle anderen weg waren.

"Übernehmen Sie sich nicht. Ihre Arbeit an dem Trank war gut, aber ..."

"Gut?", wiederholte Hermine leicht gekränkt. "Er war tadellos und das wissen Sie."

Snape druckste ein bisschen herum. "Ja, war er", sagte er nüchtern. "Aber Draco?" Scharf zog er die Luft ein. "Wenn Sie irgendein Spiel mit ihm spielen, bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun."

"Das trauen Sie mir zu?", empörte sich die Gryffindor. "Ich will ja nur mit ihm reden. Er ist ganz allein." Wie würden Sie sich denn da fühlen? Aber das traute sie nicht zu fragen.

"Er ist ein Slytherin. Seine Freunde sind Slytherin."

"Sind sie wirklich seine Freunde?"

Er rümpfte die Nase. In seinem Blick lag nun tiefe Besorgnis. Hermine hatte es zuletzt nicht richtig wahrgenommen, aber diesmal umso mehr. Draco musste ihm sehr am Herzen liegen, was sonst?

"Was ist los? Trauen Sie mir immer noch nicht? Ehrlich gesagt, Sie haben mich erst ermutigt."

"Dachte ich mir. Ihre Absichten sind gut. Halten Sie sich einfach dran."

Obwohl es nur eine schwache Warnung war, fühlte sich Hermine unwohl. Sie erkannte, wenn er wütend war und wenn nicht. Letzteres war ihr lieber und sie wollte, dass es bei dieser Art und Weise blieb.

"Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie mir das sagen?", fragte sie einfühlsam.

Sein Mund wurde zu einem verbitterten Strich. Etwas lag ihm auf der Zunge, vielleicht eine Zurechtweisung, aber er sagte nichts. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck interessiert, maß er sie intensiv, die Farbe eines funkelnden schwarzen Gesteins in den Augen. "Es gibt immer einen Grund, ob uns das gefällt oder nicht."

"Nicht mit mir. Aber wie soll ich Ihnen beweisen, dass ich würdig bin?"

"Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Snape mit großer Überwindung. Unwillig brachte er ein Lächeln zustande und beugte sich zu ihr vor, wo er flüsterte: "Verraten Sie mich nicht. Streng genommen ist es ja meine Schuld, ich habe Sie noch dazu ermutigt."

Lachend stimmte Hermine ihm zu und schüttelte dabei unbewusst ihr braunes Haar, bis Snapes Gesicht den Ausdruck totaler Neutralität annahm. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere jagte ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken. Aber wie war das möglich? Eben hatte sie doch noch Spaß mit ihm gehabt!

"Lassen Sie mich noch einen Blick auf Ihre Hand werfen, bevor Sie gehen", verlangte er höflich.

"Wenn Sie meinen", stimmte Hermine verwirrt zu.

Snape war wie ausgewechselt. Sehr sanft und sehr genau, als er sich vergewisserte, dass alles damit in Ordnung war. Dass er sich ebenso um sie wie um Draco sorgte, musste ein Zufall sein. Slytherins wurden von ihm bevorzugt behandelt, während er mit Gryffindors nicht mehr Zeit als nötig verschwendete, wenn sie nicht gerade zu Opfern seiner schlechten Laune wurden. Der arme Seamus konnte einem Leid tun.

"Bald sollte nichts mehr zu sehen sein", sagte er nach gründlicher Untersuchung.

Hermine nickte. Vielleicht tat sie ihm Unrecht. Seine Wut war nach der Hektik, die sich aufgrund des Unfalls ausgebreitet hatte, verraucht und er erfüllte nur seine Pflicht, wobei er eben überaus genau war. Schon jetzt fand sie ihre Hand bis auf ein schwaches Ziepen und eine leichte Rötung einwandfrei, aber ihm das zu sagen, schaffte sie nicht. Seine Handfläche fühlte sich weich und warm an und die kühlen Fingerspitzen waren eine Wohltat für die verletzte Haut, wie sie sich ungern eingestand.

"Ich gebe Ihnen eine Salbe gegen die Rötung, wenn Sie wollen." Snape ließ ihre Hand los und sah ihr wieder fest in die Augen.

"Ich will Ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen", brachte Hermine tonlos hervor. Sie war überwältigt, wie er sich um sie bemühte. Sanft, zärtlich ... Der normale Professor Snape hätte das nicht getan und sie, um sie loszuwerden, ins Krankenzimmer geschickt.

Nun wirkte er etwas angespannt und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. "Es liegt bei Ihnen", sagte er. "Aber wenn Sie Schmerzen haben, kommen Sie darauf zurück."

Auf Hermines Hand, die er berührt hatte, kribbelte es unerklärlich und ihre Wangen röteten sich. Was war hier los, dass sie so angetan davon war, wie er ihre Hand gehalten hatte? "Ich glaube, es geht schon. Danke für die Mühen", sagte sie beschämt. Ihr Herz klopfte aus Gründen, die sie nicht verstand, schneller. Snape war von ihr weggerückt, aber sie wünschte, er würde wieder ihre Hand halten und sie mit derselben Intensität untersuchen.

In der Nacht konnte Hermine nicht schlafen und wälzte sich gedankenvoll im Bett herum. Am nächsten Morgen war es nicht besser, ständig musste sie an Snape denken, der mit seinen langen, schmalen Händen so angenehm und zärtlich ihre Verletzung untersucht hatte.

Sie lag im Bett und hob ihre Hand vor Augen. Die Rötung war noch da, ganz schwach.

Sie ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, wo ihre Freunde über das Buffet herfielen. Sie redeten über irgendwelche Ereignisse in den Klassenzimmern, die sie zum Lachen brachten. Draco war nicht mehr Teil dieser Gespräche und Hermine war sehr froh darüber.

Während sie ohne besondere Achtsamkeit frühstückte, entdeckte sie ohne es zu merken am Lehrertisch Snape. Wieder fühlte sie sich angetan von seiner gestrigen Fürsorge, aber er warf ihr nur einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Täuschte sie sich so sehr in ihm, dass sie sich seine Fürsorge nur einbildete?

"Du bist ja mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders", flüsterte ihr Ginny zu.

Hermine erzählte, dass es in Zaubertränke einen Zwischenfall gegeben hatte, bei dem sie sich verletzt hatte. "Es tut noch ein bisschen weh", log sie.

Harry und Ron mischten sich dazu. Das hatte was Gutes, denn endlich wurde Hermine von Snape abgelenkt.

Erst am Abend hatte sie wieder Zeit für Gedanken an ihn. Sie saß für ihre Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek, am selben Platz wie beim letzten Mal, als Snape sie überrascht hatte. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich den Platz ausgesucht hatte, ihre Füße hatten sie automatisch dahin gebracht und jeder Gedanke an Snape, dem sie so angetan nachstellte, ließ ihre Haut angenehm kribbeln. Aber so konnte das nicht weitergehen, entschied sie.

Sie brachte ihre Bücher in den Schlafsaal und hatte Glück, dass ihre Freunde nicht zu sehen waren. Was Harry und Ginny machten, war bestimmt nicht jugendfrei und Ron hing sicherlich mit Dean und Seamus ab. Sie rannte los, die vielen Treppen hinunter zu Snapes Büro. Ihr Herz klopfte und nur dem Umstand, dass es schon spät war, war es zu verdanken, dass sie keinem Menschen in die Arme lief. Erst in dem Flur vor Snapes Büro blieb sie stehen und zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen. Was sie hier machte, war fern von allen Vorstellungen, aber sie nahm den Mut aus ihrem letzten, genauso unglaublichen Zusammensein mit ihm und so gab es kein Zurück.

"Sie sagten, wenn es wehtut, soll ich kommen", erklärte Hermine ihren Besuch.

"Tut es weh?" Er saß in leicht defensiver Haltung am Schreibtisch und ließ nicht einfach erkennen, was er dachte.

Brilliant, Hermine, schalt sie sich.

"Tut es weh?", fragte er nochmal und ihr sank das Herz in die Hose. Sein Blick war unerwartet streng.

"Ja", sagte sie kläglich und es wäre ein Wunder gewesen, wenn er diese Lüge nicht enttarnt hätte.

Er schien darüber nachzudenken. "Machen Sie die Tür zu", kam es emotionslos von ihm.

Hermine rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Hatte sie sich am Ende doch in ihm getäuscht?

"Machen Sie sie zu – von innen", betonte er mit unbeweglichen Lippen.

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Nachdem ihr Herz diesmal einen Satz in die Höhe gemacht hatte, folgte sie der Anweisung und kam zu seinem Tisch. "Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht bei der Arbeit."

"Wenn es so wäre, würde ich es Sie wissen lassen. Nun, wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Sie haben sicher einige Fragen."

"Eine, um genau zu sein", sagte Hermine. Nachdem sie sich Stunde um Stunde den Kopf über seine besondere Fürsorge zerbrochen hatte, war das die wichtigste.

Snape musterte sie kurz, während sie zu den freien Stühlen ging und einen auswählte. Er schürzte abwertend die Lippen. "Ich habe Sie für vernünftiger gehalten."

"Sie kennen mich wohl immer noch nicht."

Gewandt überging er ihre Antwort. "Wie sehr tut es weh?"

Wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen, zuckte sie verräterisch mit den Schultern. "Wollen Sie eine ehrliche Antwort darauf?" Als Snapes Brauen hochkamen, seufzte sie. "Es ist nicht schlimm, aber Sie haben gesagt, wenn es wehtut ..."

"Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Ich muss genauso unvernünftig wie Sie sein."

Unvermittelt schauderte Hermine. Er wirkte ruhig und ausgeglichen wie selten und hatte die Unverfrorenheit, schadenfroh zu grinsen.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher", fing sie achtsam an, "ob mir mein Gehirn nur einen Streich spielt. Aber es war ein schöner Streich."

Er sah nicht glücklich darüber aus. "Trotzdem sind Sie gekommen", antwortete er schwach.

"Halten Sie es für einen Fehler?" Sie stellte die Frage nur ungern und hoffte so, dass es nicht so war.

"Von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus ..." Er zögerte, nahe dran, zu bejahen und eine unerträgliche Spannung baute sich auf. "Ob Fehler oder nicht, ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen", räumte er ein. "Es war schön, Ihre Hand zu halten und ich würde es gern wieder tun. Aber sonst?" Ein abschließendes Achselzucken von ihm und sie atmete auf.

Es wäre auch schön, Ihre Hand zu halten, dachte sie und behielt es für sich, um ihr Gesicht zu wahren. Ihr gefiel, was er sagte und wie er es sagte, aber den Mut, es selbst zu sagen, hatte sie nicht. Vielleicht bei einem Mitschüler, der sie interessierte, doch Snape war immer noch eine Respektsperson. Sie musste es anders versuchen.

"Mir nichts zu versprechen, ist vollkommen adäquat. Ich habe genug Vertrauen in Sie. Ich überlasse Ihnen auch guten Gewissens meine Hand, wenn es Ihnen Freude macht. Sehen Sie, sie ist fast wieder makellos. Das verdanke ich Ihrer guten Pflege."

Snape überprüfte ihre Aussage mit strengem Blick. Ihre Hand lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch und er nahm sie in seine und atmete tief aus. "Macht es etwas, wenn wir uns beim Vornamen nennen?", fragte er schwer.

"Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee", lächelte Hermine. "Schon wegen unserer Zusammenarbeit beim Orden, also wenigstens, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Seine Augen leuchteten verstehend, als er sie ansah, und Hermine war überzeugt, dass es ihnen helfen würde, das Eis zu brechen, wenn sie den Vorschlag anahm. Endlich hatte sie auch den Mut und ergriff seine Hand, wo sie die Konturen seiner Adern nachzeichnete und am liebsten noch ganz andere Dinge tun wollte. Das Kribbeln, das sie bei seiner zärtlichen Untersuchung gehabt hatte, wurde immer stärker und legte sich über ihren ganzen Körper. Ihre Haut schien in seinem Beisein besonders empfindsam zu sein.

"Spielt dir dein Gehirn jetzt wieder einen Streich?", erkundigte sich Severus und verwob seine Finger mit Hermines.

Sie lachte und löste sich widerstrebend von ihm, aber die Verlockung war groß, die Erkundung zu intensivieren. Sie stand auf, um den lästigen Tisch zwischen ihnen loszuwerden. Auf dem Weg zu ihm kam er ihr entgegen, zog sie an den Händen zu sich heran. Schmetterlinge flatterten durch ihren Bauch.

"Komm her", sagte er sanft, sodass er sie in seine Arme schließen konnte.

Hermines Puls raste wie verrückt, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und den Bau seines Körpers mit ihrem eigenen wahrnahm. Unter ihren Händen ertastete sie durch den steifen Gehrock seine Schulterblätter und ihr Gesicht traf auf Stoff, an der Stelle, wo sich darunter das Schlüsselbein befand. Sie spürte aus nächster Nähe seine Körperwärme auf ihrer Haut und zum ersten Mal rasten Wörter wie erotisch oder Leidenschaft durch ihren Kopf. Sie wollte mehr, hatte aber Bedenken, ob sie das aushalten würde. Das Glücksgefühl in ihrem Bauch betäubte sie richtiggehend, wobei ihr schwindlig wurde wie kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Dass dieser Mann sie einmal so überwältigen würde, damit hatte sie wirklich nicht rechnen können. Es war Wahnsinn, an seinem Körper zu lehnen, seinen würzigen Duft zu atmen und all diese Eindrücke auf einmal zu empfinden, die sie erst noch zu verarbeiten lernen musste.

Um nicht wirklich ohnmächtig zu werden, befreite sie sich von ihm. "Ich würde dir gern meine Frage stellen", kam es ihr atemlos über die Lippen.

Severus neigte den Kopf. Lange, schwarze Haare rutschten ihm ins Gesicht. "Nur zu", forderte er mit heiserer Stimme. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, aber bestimmt nicht so wie ihre. Ihr ganzer Kopf glühte.

"Als du dich gestern um meine Hand gekümmert hast, wieso warst du da so gut zu mir?"

Er machte eine Miene, wie Hermine sie bei ihm noch nicht gesehen hatte. "Ich war nicht gut zu dir, ich war gut zu mir. Ich war gedankenlos und selbstsüchtig und ich bin froh, dass du das angesprochen hast. Aber glaub mir, ich hatte nicht im Sinn, dich zu verletzen", sagte er reumütig. Offenbar war er von sich selbst überrascht worden.

Schnell überspielte sie ihre Freude mit einem Lächeln. "Das hast du nicht. Selbstsüchtig ist einseitig, aber es war schön für mich. Ich wurde noch nie so berührt."

"Das meine ich", sagte er verbissen. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und mich dazu verleiten lassen, irrationalen Gefühlen zu folgen."

"Guten Gefühlen, wenn sie von beiden Seiten gewollt sind", stellte Hermine richtig.

"Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen. Es beweist nur, wie selbstsüchtig ich war", murmelte er schmollend.

Mit ihrem strengsten Blick bewies sie erneut Mut und schob mit der Hand seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. So oft hatte sie ihn angesehen und sich über ihn geärgert, aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Sie sah ihn endlich richtig. "Du hast meine Erlaubnis dazu. Allerdings kann ich sie sofort zurückziehen, wenn du weiter über Selbstsucht redest. Wir müssen wirklich reden, auch darüber, was du für den Orden Gutes tust."

Der Themenwechsel gefiel ihm genauso wenig, denn er verzog das Gesicht.

"Na gut", erbarmte sich Hermine. "Nicht jetzt."

Diesmal ergriff sie die Initiative, legte die Arme um ihn und freute sich genießerisch über seinen leisen Seufzer, während sie in seine Arme sank.


	23. 23

23

Bevor ich euch warten lasse, gibt es das neue Kapitel schon heute! Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Schmökern!

Hermine wurde von dicken Regentropfen geweckt, die an das Fenster schlugen. Verwirrt rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah auf ihre Uhr. Mist, nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis zum Aufstehen. Sie hatte so schön geträumt, dass sie nicht wollte, dass der Traum endete.

Lustlos ging sie ins Bad, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, es für sich alleine zu haben, bis die anderen Mädchen kamen. Etwas Privatsphäre konnte nach diesem Traum gar nicht schaden. Severus und sie hatten einen großen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und wenn alles so glatt lief wie bisher, würden sie bald mehr als nur Umarmungen austauschen. Sie brannte schon auf den ersten Kuss mit ihm, denn dafür war es noch viel zu früh gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie ja nicht mal gewusst, wie sie zueinander standen. Nun, da das geklärt war, wollte sie das volle Programm und Severus bestimmt auch, obwohl er sie zu nichts gedrängt hatte. Er war nicht glücklich mit dem Aufblühen ihrer gegenseitigen Zuneigung und Hermine hatte vollstes Verständnis für ihn, doch dass er die Schuld dafür bei sich suchte, ließ sie nicht zu. Vielleicht hatte er sich etwas zu gründlich um ihre Verletzung gekümmert, aber, meine Güte, mehr hatte er nicht gewagt und für alles andere hatte er ihre Erlaubnis gehabt.

Das warme Duschwasser war eine Wohltat und die Gryffindor kehrte mit ihren Gedanken zurück zu ihrem schönen Traum und ihrem neuen Freund. Severus war vielleicht nicht DER Freund, aber er war ein hinzugewonnener Freund mit Aussicht auf mehr und warum nicht sich ins Abenteuer stürzen und zusehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln? Das Umarmen klappte jedenfalls schon mal prächtig. Seine zärtlichen Hände waren nicht zu verachten und wenn Hermine sich vorstellte, was er mit ihnen alles tun konnte, zog sich ihr Unterleib vor Verlangen zusammen. Schade, dass er jetzt nicht hier sein und ihren Körper verwöhnen konnte. Das war bis vor kurzem noch unvorstellbar gewesen, aber manchmal änderten sich die Dinge eben.

Da sie jetzt wusste, dass er unter seiner harten Schale so einfühlsam war, wollte sie nicht mehr an das Vergangene denken. Severus war ein mutiger und wichtiger Mann für den Orden, vor dem sie großen Respekt hatte, obwohl augenblicklich ihre durchtriebene Seite gewann. Sie schwelgte in der Vorstellung seiner tiefen Stimme, die ihr sanft ins Ohr flüsterte, und seiner Hände, die über ihre Haut glitten. Das Besondere daran war zweifelsohne auch sein eigenes Verlangen, das zu stillen ihr Vergnügen sein würde.

Sobald sie daran dachte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie fasste zwischen ihre Beine und war nass. Was nichts mit ihrer Dusche zu tun hatte bei Merlins verknotetem Zauberstab! Der Mann hatte die Gabe, die geballte Lust in ihr zu wecken. Wieso auch nicht? Er war mutig und einfühlsam, sein Kleidungsstil sehr elegant und dass er wandlungsfähig war, eine seiner vielen essentiellen Eigenschaften als Dumbledores Mann beim Orden, hatte er ja schon bewiesen. Natürlich gefiel ihr alles an ihm immer besser, je länger sie ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht ansah, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass kein anderer Mensch so intensiv gucken und sie zum Schaudern bringen konnte. Sein Gesicht war ein unlösbares Rätsel mit tief eingegrabenen Sorgenfalten und einem anziehenden Lächeln, wie sie inzwischen wusste. Allerdings hatte er eine auffällige Hakennase, doch auch die hatte mit allem zusammen ihren eigenen Reiz und war für einen Zaubertrankmeister von großer Wichtigkeit.

Hermine schob ihren Finger tiefer in ihre Mitte und verging vor Lust. Sie hatte keine Beziehungserfahrung vorzuweisen, aber sie war auch nicht verklemmt. Ihre Erfahrungen mit Sex gingen immerhin so weit, dass sie mit dem Durmstrang Champion rumgemacht hatte, der noch immer ein guter Freund von ihr war. Richtig mit ihm geschlafen hatte sie nicht, aber sie war aufgeschlossen, es mit Severus zu tun und im Moment wünschte sie sich unendlich seine Präsenz herbei, um wieder in seine Arme sinken zu können.

Ganz so, als würde er sich mit demselben Gedanken beschäftigen, liefen sie sich gleich vor dem Frühstück über den Weg, zerstreut, unachtsam, während Schüler und Lehrer aus allen Richtungen in die Große Halle drängten. Einen beschämenden Moment standen sie sich eine Armlänge entfernt gegenüber und starrten sich an.

"Guten Morgen, Professor", presste Hermine hervor.

"Guten Morgen", kam es steif zurück, bevor er ein kleines Lächeln zustande brachte.

Beide wechselten einen tiefen Blick und gingen ihres Weges.

"Das wird mir immer unheimlicher mit dir", sagte Hermine leise lachend, als sie nach der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde wieder alleine waren. Wie es der Zufall wollte, waren sie sich schon bei mehreren Gelegenheiten begegnet. Früher hatte sie nicht so viel auf ihn geachtet, aber neuerdings war er fast überall da zu finden, wo sie war. "Sehe ich dich auch heute Abend wieder?", raunte sie.

"Du siehst mich beim Essen", antwortete Severus sarkastisch und mit gesenkter Stimme.

"Das hoffe ich. Aber vielleicht können wir uns danach noch sehen", machte Hermine deutlich.

Severus gab der Tür einen Schubs. Als sie geschlossen war, nahm er Hermines Hände in seine und streichelte sie. "Komm um halb neun zu meinen Räumen. Du findest sie den Gang runter, an meinem Büro vorbei, die letzte Tür."

"Ich werde kommen", versprach Hermine. Sie betrachtete seine Hände, die ihre hielten und konnte ein freudiges Jauchzen nicht unterdrücken. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf vor so viel Glück, sodass sie nicht merkte, wie Severus sich ihr näherte.

"Es ist gefährlich für dich", sagte er mit großem Ernst. "Es darf dich niemand sehen, aber das weißt du ja. Trotzdem können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

Darüber hatte sie noch nicht nachdenken wollen und sie wollte es auch jetzt nicht. Noch nie hatte sie bereut, auf der Seite zu stehen, die sie gewählt hatte, obwohl sie schon so vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt gewesen war, und im Orden zu sein, war nicht weniger gefährlich als mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Severus lachte dunkel, als sie ihm davon erzählte. "Du bist einfach zu risikofreudig", kommentierte er grollend, worin sie ihm nicht widersprechen konnte. Wenn sie an den Abend dachte, hüpfte ihr das Herz in der Brust auf und ab.

Der Nachmittag kam. Nachdem Hermine ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, ging sie in die Bibliothek, um ein paar ihrer geliehenen Bücher zurückzubringen. Ordentlich sortierte sie sie in die Regale und ehe sie damit fertig war, sah sie einen blonden Schüler in einer Reihe sitzen.

"Uum, hallo."

"Was willst du schon wieder", knurrte Draco mit unfreundlicher Miene.

"Du kannst einfach nicht nett sein, oder?" Draco schob sein Kinn vor. "Schon gut, sag nichts", warf Hermine schnell ein. "Ich bin gleich wieder weg."

Der Blonde stöhnte und sein Blick wurde etwas weicher. "War nicht so gemeint, OK?", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

"Was? Ich kann dich leider nicht hören."

"Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", sagte Draco augenrollend und wirkte gleich nicht mehr so gereizt.

"Siehst du, schon viel besser. Ist gar nicht so schwer, mit mir zu reden." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte sich, um das letzte Buch ins Regal zu schieben.

"Warte."

Er war aufgestanden und kam ihr zu Hilfe. Der Größenunterschied ließ ihn das Regal mühelos erreichen.

"Danke", sagte Hermine verwundert. Sie wollte schon fast gehen, doch dann lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, nur noch ein paar Minuten. Vor dem Essen wollte sie sich für ihren anstehenden Besuch bei Severus noch frisch machen und auf jeden Fall ihre störrischen Haare in Form bringen. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Wie – wie geht es dir?"

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen", brummelte Draco verärgert. "Ich hab meine Familie ... Hab sie verloren. Sie sind nicht mehr meine Familie." Sein Gesicht sah traurig aus und Hermine hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

"Das stimmt. Aber du hast immer noch Professor Snape, der sich um dich sorgt. Er ist ein wichtiger Mann beim Orden und steht für dich ein." Draco runzelte die Stirn, was sie dazu brachte, weiterzureden. "Das tut er. Er vertraut dir. Bitte enttäusche ihn nicht."

"Warum sagst du das? Soll ich glauben, dass dir was an ihm liegt?", fragte er mit Skepsis.

Hermine lief dunkelrot an und brachte eben noch ein zorniges Funkeln in den Augen zustande, um die Notbremse zu ziehen. "Mir liegt was an meiner Aufgabe und den Menschen, die ihr Leben riskieren, damit Voldemort und seine Anhänger zerstört werden. Warum glaubst du, hab ich mich dem Orden angeschlossen?"

Draco wurde blass. Sie musste viel heftiger geklungen haben, als sie wollte, und ihr fiel wieder ein, was seine Eltern ihm beigebracht hatten. Ihretwegen war er Voldemort in die Arme gefallen.

"Tut mir leid. Ich bin sauer auf DIE, nicht auf dich."

"Ach ja?", kam seine Frage brummig.

"Ich akzeptiere, dass du bereit für einen Neuanfang bist", sagte Hermine direkt. "Solltest du dich aber wieder umentscheiden oder den Orden verraten, werde ich dich töten." Sie schlug ihm schwach mit der Faust auf den Arm. "Ich muss dann los. Schätze, wir sehen uns."

Severus saß zwischen seinen Kollegen am Tisch und das Kribbeln auf Hermines Haut kam zurück. Sie tauschten Blicke.

Sie mochte es, ihn anzusehen, auch wenn die Große Halle laut und voll war. Nichts anderes konnte da noch mithalten und sie begriff, dass er ihr nicht nur erotisch warme Gefühle machte, sondern auch das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab. Sie vertraute diesem Mann so sehr.

Als er mit hinter ihm flatterndem Umhang seinen Platz als allererster am Tisch verließ, ging kurz nach ihm auch Hermine aus der Halle. Gewissenhaft sah sie sich um. Da sie allein war, folgte sie ihm zu seinen Räumen.

Mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick öffnete er ihr die Tür. "Hat dich auch niemand gesehen?"

"Niemand", versicherte Hermine.

"Gut." Er zog sie an sich. Während die Tür zufiel, schlang er seine Arme um sie.

Glücklich lehnte sich die Gryffindor an ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Der Stoff unter ihren Fingern roch gut würzig, als sie darüber strich. So verharrten sie kurz und Hermine konnte ein wohliges Aufatmen nicht verhindern.

"Soll ich dir meine Räume zeigen?"

"Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich hatte schon lange auf eine Privatführung durch die Räume des Kerkermeisters gehofft", antwortete Hermine schalkhaft.

"Deswegen?", fragte er mit gespielter Überraschung und hochgezogener Braue. "Zu schade."

"Mal sehen. Vielleicht lasse ich mich ja zu einer Sonderführung überreden", zwinkerte Hermine.

Sie bewegten sich nur wenige Schritte von der Tür weg und standen mitten im Wohnzimmer. Im Hogwartstypischen Kamin brannte ein Feuer, das für Wärme und Behaglichkeit sorgte, Regale waren mit hunderten Büchern gefüllt.

"Das ist das Paradies", schwärmte Hermine. "Hast du alle gelesen?"

"Fast. Die meisten sind Lehrbücher." Statt stolz zu sein, sagte er es beiläufig.

"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, Meister der Zaubertränke", neckte Hermine.

Severus zeigte ihr seine Bar mit diversen Getränken, die mit einer Sofagarnitur und einem Tisch den meisten Platz darin beanspruchte. In der anderen Ecke stand ein wunderschöner alter Schreibtisch.

"Hier bist du, wenn du nicht in deinem Büro arbeitest", riet Hermine.

"Du hast mich durchschaut. Ich bin noch von der alten Schule, wo einem lange, zähe Arbeit gelehrt wurde. Nicht sehr aufregend. Da hinten ist das Bad." Er führte sie weiter, nachdem sie auch einen Blick dort hinein geworfen hatten. "Hier ist das Schlafzimmer."

Er stieß die Tür auf und warmes Licht durchflutete den Raum. Die Möbel waren aus Holz und mit schwungvollen Schnörkeln verziert – ein königliches Bett für einen Lehrer, aber nicht zu überkandidelt.

Bevor Hermine sich genauer damit befasst hatte, zog er sie wieder weiter. "Genug gesehen. Ich komme mir schon ganz nackt vor", murrte er spöttisch.

"Abwarten", antwortete Hermines Unterbewusstsein keck, ohne dass er es hören konnte. Sie hatte die wildesten Träume von ihm, seit sie auf Kuschelkurs waren, und im Schlafzimmer ließe sich viel davon verwirklichen.

"Setzen wir uns?"

Seine Frage und sein bohrender Blick holte sie zurück in die Realität und sie nickte hastig. Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf, färbte ihre Wangen rot. Sie senkte den Kopf. Da sie noch immer den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, merkte sie, dass er sich anspannte.

"Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten", sagte er leicht verkrampft.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander aufs Sofa und Hermine schob ihre Hand in seine, studierte seine Finger und bemühte sich, ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er roch so gut, war so sanft und ehrlich, dass sie danach fieberte, die Entwicklung voranzutreiben. Aber er meinte es gut mit ihr und dass sie sich dringend unterhalten mussten, war nicht gelogen. Händchenhalten und Umarmungen waren vergleichsweise harmlos, Beziehungsdramas in Hogwarts Tagesordnung. Aber nicht bei ihnen, wo solche Banalitäten schnell zu großen Problemen wurden.

Severus atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. "Dich hier zu haben, das ist der Traum, den ich nicht träumen darf. Wir könnten Dinge tun, für die wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht bereit sind. Du nicht und ich auch nicht." Es kam ihm schwer über die Lippen und er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich habe noch nie diese Grenzen überschritten. Noch nie."

Sie spürte seine Beklommenheit und schauderte. Mitfühlend drückte sie seine Hand. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen unwohl fühlst. Wenn es dich beruhigt, gehe ich eben wieder."

Severus schaute sie an. "Du weißt nicht, wie gut es sich anfühlt. Als ich das letzte Mal mit einer Frau zusammen war, war ich nur ein paar Jahre älter als du. Langweilig, oder?" Er lächelte erzwungen.

"Gar nicht. Ich bin ja auch nicht besser. Ich hab noch nie, uhm, mit einem Mann geschlafen."

Seine Augen funkelten und Hermine blinzelte beschämt. Warum fiel es ihr nur so leicht, darüber zu reden? Ginny war sonst die Einzige, der sie so sehr vertraute, dass sie über alles, was zu intim war, mit ihr redete.

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet", sagte er sanft ihre Hand drückend.

Hatte er sie wirklich für erfahrener gehalten? Die Überraschung war ihr anzusehen. "Es war einfach nicht der Richtige dabei."

Seine Miene entspannte sich, als hoffte er, sie hätte ihre Emotionen gut genug im Griff, sich nicht kurzfristig von ihnen diktieren zu lassen. "Heutzutage tickt die Jugend anders – das sagte man auch schon zu meiner Zeit so."

Hermine lachte. "Ich bin und bleibe die Ausnahme."

"Aber du wirst noch viele Gelegenheiten dazu haben."

"Ich hatte schon Kontakt mit einem Jungen, aber weiter als uns gegenseitig zu streicheln, sind wir nicht gegangen", gestand sie achselzuckend. "Wenn du nicht du wärst, hätte ich dir das nie erzählt. Du kennst jetzt alle meine dunklen Geheimnisse."

Das schien ihm zu denken zu geben. Er seufzte. "In den letzten Wochen hat sich viel ereignet, Hermine. Deine Initiative für den Orden, dein Herumschleichen mit Mr. Weasley ... Das waren Eingriffe, mit denen keiner von uns rechnen konnte. Ich schon gar nicht. Du hast mir dabei geholfen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ich sonst nicht getroffen hätte. Ohne dich wäre ich noch immer in Dumbledores Klauen wie in denen des Dunklen Lords."

"Du hast selbst den ersten Schritt zu deiner Befreiung gemacht", sagte Hermine respektvoll. "Dumbledore das Leben zu retten, war dein Erfolg."

"Eher die heroische Weigerung, ihn sterben zu lassen", stieß er höhnisch aus. "Du hast mich mal gefragt, wie ich zur dunklen Magie gekommen bin. Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Ich hatte eine schwere Zeit. Darum bin ich zu ihr gekommen und habe mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine flüsternd.

Die Hand in ihrer wurde feucht und sein Blick wanderte dunkel über ihr Gesicht. Es war schwer für ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich war schrecklich im Freundschaften schließen und als ich meine einzige Freundin verlor, verlor ich die Kontrolle über alles. Ich lief dem Bösen buchstäblich in die Arme und es tötete sie. Meine Trauer über den Verlust brachte mich schließlich zu anderen Frauen."

Seine Hand entglitt ihr. Er rieb mit den Handflächen über seine Knie und Hermine nahm sich vor, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Sein Schmerz ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, obwohl sein Gesicht unergründlich war, da er ihn nicht nach außen ließ.

"Das ist lange vorbei", sagte Severus mit fester Stimme und tat, als würde er ihren geschockten Blick nicht bemerken, was er einfach unmöglich nicht bemerkt haben konnte. Dafür hätte sie ihn wirklich küssen können, aber dazu fehlte ihr immer noch der Mut.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, um ihre Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu holen. "Was dagegen, wenn ich schnell das Bad benutze?" Sie wollte den Abend nicht ruinieren und eine kleine Pause schien ihr da ganz gelegen.

"Nur zu. Fühl dich wie Zuhause", antwortete Severus einladend.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg. Als die Tür hinter ihr zu war, war sie froh über eine Minute für sich. Severus hatte sich gut im Griff, aber ihr fiel es schwer, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Jahre, wenn nicht fast zwei Jahrzehnte der Trauer hatten einen harten Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Trotzdem musste er entschieden haben, dass er sein Leben umgestalten wollte, als er anfing, sich gegen Dumbledore zu wehren. Irgendwie war sie da hineingeschlittert und er schien sie zu mögen. Er machte ihr Komplimente, er war zärtlich zu ihr und er war so ehrlich, ihr von den Frauen zu erzählen, die er vor geraumer Zeit gehabt hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er sich ihnen nur hingegeben, um ein Ventil zu haben, so wie er darüber gesprochen hatte. Er hatte sie nicht geliebt: "Meine Trauer über den Verlust brachte mich schließlich zu anderen Frauen."

Hermine spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Auf einer Kommode lag ein Stapel frischer Handtücher und sie nahm eines davon und tupfte sich das Gesicht ab. Dass sie ihn ebenfalls mochte, war längst klar. Sie zitterte vor Anspannung, wenn sie an ihn dachte.

Severus schmunzelte unauffällig, als sie aus dem Bad kam. Er saß auf dem Sofa, hatte seinen Umhang ausgezogen und locker die Arme verschränkt. Sein Kopf war zurückgelehnt und seine Lider schwer. Anscheinend wollte auch er den Abend genießen und ihn nicht mit seiner dunklen Vergangenheit belasten, was sie sehr ermunternd fand. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Während sie den Weg zu ihm zurücklegte, verfolgte sie sein intensiver Blick, sodass es auf ihrer Haut wieder überall kribbelte. Sanft zog er sie zu sich und Hermine landete mit rasendem Herzen auf seinem Schoß.

Seine Hände legten sich kaum spürbar auf ihre Schulterblätter. "Wegen vorhin ... Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen, aber du sollst wissen, womit du es zu tun hast", sagte er mit viel Gefühl.

Hermine schob ihre Hände unter sein langes Haar und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Von oben berab sah sie ihm in seine offenen Augen. "Du warst ehrlicher zu mir, als ich erwartet hatte. Darüber kann ich mich ja kaum beklagen", meinte sie bewegt.

Er atmete scharf die Luft ein. "Du bist noch hier." Sein Blick war atemberaubend, als könne er es nicht fassen.

"Ich habe mich für die andere Tür entschieden." Hermine lehnte den Kopf an seine Stirn und flüsterte: "Wenn ich gehe, dann nur, wenn du es willst."

Severus gab ein leichtes Glucksen von sich. "Bleib. Du kannst mir keinen größeren Gefallen tun."


	24. 24

24

Nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mir gern die Wartezeit mit einem Feedback versüßen! LG

"Niemals."

"Nicht mal ansatzweise geflirtet? In Hogwarts leben viele junge Frauen und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die ein oder andere auf einen Mann sehr reizvoll wirkt."

Severus ließ ein herablassendes Grunzen erklingen. "Glaub was du willst. Es war noch nicht die Richtige dabei."

Hermine schlug ihm mit der Hand auf seinen Arm. "Du bist abscheulich." Sie kreischte, als Severus mit seinen Fingern ihre Taille umschlang. "Hör auf, das kitzelt!"

Statt die Hände wegzunehmen, legte er sie auf Hermines Bauch. Leicht provokant und sehr effektiv. Die junge Frau war hilflos gegen seine Anziehungskraft. Sie lag wieder in seinen Armen, neben ihm auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und schnappte nach Luft. Dass er sie triezte, lockerte die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Es war so schön mit ihm. So sorglos, dass sie sich zwingen musste, ihre Glücksgefühle nicht herauszuträllern. Ihr Blick glitt wie zufällig zu seinem Gesicht, auf dem tiefe Zufriedenheit lag, auch wenn darunter ein Geflecht aus Bedenken war.

Das Steinbassin auf seinem Schreibtisch glitzerte und funkelte mit all den silbernen Gedankenfäden darin. Ein weiteres Mal traf die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf seine Schläfe und zog eine Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf. Gewissenhaft führte er sie zu den anderen in das Becken. Die Prozedur war ein einfacher Trick mit dem er sichergehen konnte, dass niemand außer ihm seine wertvollsten und geheimsten Erinnerungen zu sehen bekam. Der dunkle Lord würde ihm schnell den Garaus machen, wenn er wüsste, was Severus wusste und dass Manches, von dem er längst geheilt sein sollte, ihm immer noch die Welt bedeutete.

Severus schob das Becken vorsichtig in die Mitte des Tisches, ging zum Kleiderschrank und zog seinen Umhang für besondere Gelegenheiten und die Todessermaske heraus. Beides ließ er schrumpfen und unter seinem Gewand verschwinden. Das Schloss befand sich schon im Dämmerschlaf, als er Dumbledores Büro erreichte. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, den alten Kauz zu suchen, sondern wechselte die Umhänge und schob seine Maske in die Tasche. Eiligen Fußes bestieg er die schmale Treppe zur Empore wo er am Ende mit atemberaubender Aussieht belohnt wurde. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Seine junge Gryffindor hatte ein Gespür für schöne Augenblicke. Als er mit ihr hier gewesen war, hatte er sie erstmalig genauer unter die Lupe genommen und ihr stille Anerkennung erwiesen. Nicht wie der Lehrer, der seine Schüler in Kategorien einteilte, das verstand sich von selbst. Aber sei es drum. Er hatte ein Leben und das zog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei – mit einsamen Nächten und einem kalten Bett, da er niemand hatte, der es mit ihm teilte und mit Wärme füllte ...

Vielleicht ja doch, wagte er zu hoffen. Aber dann pfiff eisiger Wind um seine Ohren und er apparierte in seine persönliche Hölle, wo die Zeit einen Stillstand erlitten hatte und es heute genauso wenig Wärme gab wie zwei Jahrzehnte zuvor. Er wäre lieber an jedem andeten Ort auf Erden gewesen, nur eben nicht bei der Versammlung.

In Malfoys Palast empfing ihn Wurmschwanz, der im Sommer sein persönlicher Diener geworden war. Überwachung durch einen Untergebenen, aus dem er auch seinen Nutzen ziehen konnte. Eine Taktik, die ihm Dumbledore beigebracht hatte. Wenn es den Dunklen Lord beruhigte, ihn beobachten zu lassen, warum nicht den Harten mimen? Wurmschwanz war schwach, weinerlich und als Kundschafter untauglich, aber davon verstand sein Herr und Meister nichts. Für ihn waren seine längsten Anhänger noch von geringem Wert, wie sich am Beispiel von Lucius Malfoy und dessen Ehefrau Narcissa zeigte. Die stolzen Reinblüter hatten Voldemort nicht nur ihren Sohn opfern müssen, sondern auch das Haus.

"Wie viele?", fragte Severus launisch, während die Ratte, wie sie es mit schmerzhaften Lektionen gelernt hatte, vor ihm katzbuckelte.

Fast alle des inneren Kreises waren da. Bevor Severus den Versammlungssaal betrat, setzte er seine Maske auf und war mit ihr ein ganz anderer Mann. Wenigstens herrschte mit dem falschen Gesicht etwas Anonymität im Gedränge. Von seinem Platz aus waren die Todesser fast nicht zu unterscheiden. Bei manchem musste man zweimal hinsehen, bevor man ihn im schwachen Licht erkannte und solange er schwieg, würde er auch seine Ruhe haben und sich nicht mit lästigem Smalltalk aufhalten müssen.

Das Wispern von Stimmen lag in der Luft, während die Anhänger stehend auf ihren Herrn und Meister warteten. Man unterhielt sich mit seinem Nachbarn, hoffte auf gute Nachrichten, die Zerschlagung der Unwürdigen, der Blutsverräter und Muggelfreunde, bis eine hohe Stimme die Versammlung eröffnete. Der Dunkle Lord schwebte in den Raum und nahm auf einem großen Stuhl am Saalende Platz. Begleitet wurde er von Nagini, einer langen, mannsdicken Schlange, die durch die Reihen glitt und sich irgendwo zusammenrollte. Namen wurden aufgerufen. Die Todesser gingen zu ihrem Rapport und fielen auf die Knie. Severus verhielt sich ruhig und hörte zu. Er erwartete kein Lob für den Verlust des jüngsten Todessers, glaubte aber auch nicht an Ärger. Draco war ein unbedeutender Junge für Voldemort und es gab reichlich Ersatz für ihn. Er wusste auch, dass Narcissa und ihre Schwester den Fall aufgeklärt haben wollten und hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie ihm nicht trauen würden. Geduldig wartete er auf das Ende der Versammlung, bis die zwei Frauen ihn fanden und sich mit ihm unterhalten wollten.

"Wo ist mein Sohn? Geht es ihm gut?", hob Narcissa an, als sie sich von der Menge entfernt hatten und draußen durch den Garten schlichen. Sie war außer sich vor Sorge, ihr hübsches Gesicht mager und blass in der mondhellen Nacht.

Bellatrix bevorzugte es, ihm ins Ohr zu bellen. "Du hast uns belogen! Wie hast du es gemacht?" In ihren Augen stand die Rachsucht, was nicht verwunderlich war. Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu brechen, war unmöglich, aber glücklicherweise hatte er noch keine Macht gehabt.

"Wie hätte ich dich denn belügen sollen? Du hast den Schwur selbst ausgesprochen", antwortete Severus versöhnlich. Die Sache musste schnellstens aus der Welt geräumt werden, wenn er nicht bis morgen Rede und Antwort stehen wollte.

"Ich wusste, dass du uns nicht belogen hast. Du hast Draco aufwachsen sehen und würdest ihn nicht im Stich lassen." Narcissa zitterte. Er mochte sie von allen am meisten, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Am besten war, wenn er vortäuschte, dass Draco nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

"Bring ihn zu uns! Ich prügle ihn vernünftig!", verlangte Bellatrix.

"Das kann ich nicht. Dumbledore war klüger als du", verhöhnte er sie mit großer Freude.

"Was hast du getan? Wie konntest du das zulassen?", giftete die Dunkelhaarige.

"Es hat nichts mit dem Schwur zu tun. Glaubst du nicht, dass Dumbledore Draco schon verdächtigt hat? Wir waren alle im selben Alter, als wir uns dem Dunklen Lord anschlossen. Dumbledore holte deinen Neffen zu sich und befreite ihn von seinen Pflichten. Die Ehre, Dumbledore zu töten, wird nicht den Malfoys gehören – leider war Draco noch nicht zum Ausführen der Tat angewiesen, sonst würden wir hier nicht stehen."

"Aber der Plan hat sich nicht geändert: Dumbledore muss sterben!", erregte sich Bellatrix.

"Wenn du ihn töten willst, bitte den Dunklen Lord um seinen Segen. Bei mir bist du an der falschen Adresse. Dumbledore beobachtet mich. Außerdem musste ich ihm Gehorsam schwören, aber dem Dunklen Lord ist es nicht missfallen. Er ist zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit."

Wutschnaubend ließ Bellatrix sich von ihrer Schwester wegführen. Mehr durfte sie sich nicht erlauben, solange niemand von dem Schwur wissen sollte. Ihr Herr und Meister mochte eigenwillige Handlungen gar nicht und dass sie und Narcissa Severus besucht hatten, um ihn in diese Zwickmühle zu bringen, war ein Geheimnis. Narcissa dagegen schien mit Dracos Entwicklung nicht sehr unglücklich zu sein. Sie hatte verstanden, dass Draco bei Dumbledore war und wenn Severus ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig einschätzte, war sie zufrieden damit, dass es Draco erspart wurde, den Mann zu töten. Solange ihr Sohn nur weit genug von Voldemort und Bellatrix weg war, konnte sie das auch sein. Wenn Dumbledore sterben sollte, dann wenigstens nicht durch die Hand eines unschuldigen Jungen.

Türen und Schlösser knacken war für ein magisches Naturtalent wie Hermine eine leichte Aufgabe. Schon in ihrem zweiten Hogwartsjahr hatte sie einen der schwierigsten Zaubertränke gebraut, der auf dem Lehrplan fortgeschrittener Schüler stand. Für Snapes Türschloss benötigte sie nur zwei Minuten und es fiel in eine echt komplizierte Kategorie.

"Da wären wir", sagte sie sich strahlend, als sie in seine Räume schlüpfte. Überraschenderweise hatte sie nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es lief gut zwischen ihnen und sie hatte nichts Böses im Sinn. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm nur einen Besuch abstatten und als er nicht geöffnet hatte, nahm sie sich vor, bei ihm auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.

Nachdem sie im Wohnzimmer für eine gemütliche Beleuchtung gesorgt hatte, stach ihr das Steinbassin auf seinem Schreibtisch ins Auge. Im Inneren funkelte eine Flüssigkeit mit darin schwimmenden silbernen Fäden. Hermine wusste, dass das Bassin ein Denkarium war und die Fäden Erinnerungen, die Severus dort aufbewahrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er am Abend das Schloss verlassen und war jetzt bei Voldemort und den Todessern. Sie konnte also nur hoffen, dass er bald zurückkehren würde.

Vorsichtig berührte sie das Bassin. Welche Erinnerungen es wohl waren, die er beschützen wollte?

Sie stand unmittelbar daüber gebeugt und es war eine starke Anziehungskraft, gegen die sie zu kämpfen hatte. Warum nicht schnell einen Blick hineinwerfen? Nur ganz kurz ...

Hernine legte beide Hände auf das Bassin und hielt den Kopf hinein. Im nächsten Augenblick stürzte sie in das Becken und wirbelte in eine Erinnerung, die nicht ihre eigene war. Alsbald kam die nächste und noch eine und noch eine. Hermine hatte aber schon längst genug. Mehr schlecht als recht befreite sie sich daraus und fiel keuchend auf den Stuhl. Sie war fix und fertig wegen dem, was sie gesehen hatte. Manches war grausam und sehr traurig und Severus wäre bestimmt wütend auf sie, wenn er wüsste, was sie getan hatte. Oje. Wie sollte sie ihm das beichten?

Resigniert nahm sie Abstand zum Denkarium und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Egal wie schlimm es werden würde, sie musste es ihm sagen. Wie sollte sie ihm sonst jemals wieder reinen Gewissens in die Augen sehen können?

Während sie brav auf ihn wartete, was sie von vornherein hätte tun sollen, las sie in einem Buch aus einem wahllosen Regal über die Gewinnung von Rosenblütenöl, aber ihre Konzentration war gleich null. Sie hatte so viel über Severus erfahren, dass ihr ganz schwindelig war und sie erst alles in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen und verdauen musste. Das war unglaublich viel und weil Severus alles sicher im Denkarium aufbewahrte, war es bestimmt wichtig für ihn. Voldemort glaubte an seine Zuverlässigkeit, aber er wusste nichts von den vielen kleinen Momenten, die Severus prägten. Hermine kam auch darin vor und das war echt rührend. Den größten Teil seiner Erinnerungen machten aber die weit zurückliegenden aus. Nicht nur gute. Von Geburt an war er nicht begünstigt gewesen und hatte unvorstellbare Gräuel hinter sich. Er war von seinen Eltern nicht geliebt worden, sondern missachtet. In Hogwarts erging es ihm nicht anders. Harrys Vater, der mit ihm im gleichen Jahrgang war, behandelte ihn ungerecht. Damals war Severus mit Lily befreundet, der Lily, die Harrys Mutter war, aber die Freundschaft zerbrach nach einem Streit. Severus hatte sich einen Fehltritt erlaubt, den er nicht wieder gutmachen konnte. Während Severus nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Lily hatte, verliebte sie sich in James, seinen Erzfeind, und ihre Wege gingen endgültig auseinander. Als Voldemort immer stärker wurde, war Severus schon ein Todesser geworden, der seine Befehle ausführte. In all diesem Durcheinander sah Hermine einen jungen Mann, der nicht wusste, wo er hingehörte. Severus war kein Reinblut und erkämpfte sich seinen Platz durch die Preisgabe von Informationen, die Voldemort zuspielten, während der Phönixorden, zu dem auch Lily und James gehörten, Widerstand leistete. In diesen Zaubererkrieg hinein wurde Harry geboren.

"Du bist hier", sagte Severus. Seine Worte waren ein Knurren und Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Er hatte ja irgendwann kommen müssen, aber jetzt stand er wirklich da und sah mit verkniffenen Augen auf sie hinunter. "Wenn du hier bist und das Denkarium auf dem Tisch, dann hast du ihm nicht widerstehen können", folgerte er richtig.

"Es tut mir so leid", stammelte sie hastig. "Ich wollte nicht deine Privatsphäre kaputt machen."

Severus ließ seine Brauen nach oben wandern, die einzige Regung auf seinem Gesicht, und verpasste ihr so einen Dolchstoß zwischen die Rippen. "Ach nein?", fragte er spöttisch. Er kochte innerlich und das war sein gutes Recht, auch wenn es sich bei seinem Ton wie eine unverdiente Ohrfeige anfühlte.

"Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du das siehst, hätte ich es dir gezeigt", schnarrte er.

"Ich sehe ein, dass du deine Gründe hast, Harry zu hassen, aber bitte hass mich nicht. James war ein Widerling und dass er mit allem durchgekommen ist, ist unglaublich."

Ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung", stieß er bissig aus. Er raufte sich die Haare und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen, um zu erwägen, was er mit ihr machen sollte.

Hilflos rammte Hermine ihre Zähne in die Lippe. Was, wenn sie noch mehr als seine Privatsphäre kaputt gemacht hatte? Wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte?

"Ich werde nichts zu meinem Vorteil nutzen und keinem was sagen. Du weißt das, oder?", sagte sie stockend. Dass er immer noch auf und ab ging und nichts sagte, machte sie extrem nervös.

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst, weil es viel zu schön ist, in deinen Armen zu liegen", floss es offen aus ihr heraus und Severus blieb mit funkelnden Augen mitten im Zimmer stehen, was sie dazu brachte, schnell noch eins drauf zu setzen. "Habe ich nicht recht? Nun, dann bin ich eben genauso selbstsüchtig wie du, als du meine Hand gepflegt hast, aber das ist mir egal. Du sollst es nur wissen."

Sein Zorn schien etwas verraucht zu sein. Er kam auf sie zu, setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte seinen geschrumpften Umhang und die Maske auf den Tisch. Hermine starrte beides mit großen Augen an, als er die Dinge mit dem Zauberstab zu normaler Größe wachsen ließ. "Ich bin nicht erfreut. Aber ich sollte nichts anderes von einer Gryffindor erwarten", knurrte er auch diesmal.

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte mit bellender Wut gerechnet, mit viel mehr Gezeter und Gebrüll, aber er war unnatürlich ruhig. "Du darfst mich gerne anbrüllen, wenn dir danach wohler ist. Ich habe es so verdient", schlug sie beschämt vor.

"Das hast du", stimmte er sofort zu. "Aber was du noch getan hast, ist viel mehr wert." Er nahm die Maske vom Tisch und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht.

Hermine erschrak bis ins Mark. Als sie im Ministerium gekämpft hatten, waren die Todesser auch maskiert gewesen und alles, woran sie sich erinnerte, war einfach nur schrecklich und grausig.

Severus legte die Maske zurück und sah sie tadelnd an. "Du hast einen Unbrechbaren Schwur entschärft, bevor er greifen konnte und mir und Draco ein neues Leben geschenkt. Gerade war ich bei seiner Familie und die meisten dort wollen ihn zurückhaben, damit er das tut, wofür der Dunkle Lord ihn zu sich geholt hat."

Hermines Wangen wurden rot. Sie stimmte nicht mit seiner Meinung überein, schließlich hatte sie sich wiederholt falsch verhalten. "Das war ich gar nicht!", korrigierte sie ungestüm. "Das warst du, als du mich mit Ron beim Lauschen erwischt hast."

"Du kannst es leugnen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Draco zu Dumbledore geschleppt hätte, wenn ich nicht gezwungen gewesen wäre. Albus wollte alles im Geheimen lassen und du warst dabei nicht vorgesehen."

"Auch für dich nicht?", fragte sie leise.

"Selbstverständlich nicht", sagte er stoisch, sah dann weg und presste den Mund zusammen. "Aber ich habe es akzeptiert. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie du jetzt über mich denkst. Du hast viel gesehen."

Der entmutigte Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen war ein Schock für Hermine. Sie wartete kurz, ob er nicht doch wütend war und stellte fest, dass er es todernst meinte. "Machst du dir Sorgen deswegen?"

"Die Informationen, die ich weitergab, führten dazu, dass Lily gejagt wurde. Ich habe das nicht gewollt, aber das ändert nichts."

"Du hast recht. Wir beide wissen, dass das unverzeihlich war. Vor allem weißt du es und ich bin froh, dass du gegen Voldemort kämpfst. Wir sind alle nicht ohne Fehler, du nicht, ich nicht, Dumbledore nicht. Ich hab deine Privatsphäre missachtet, Severus. Es gibt fast nichts Schlimmeres, was ich hätte tun können. Ich sage nicht, dass mich das Denkarium nicht erschreckt hat, aber die Frage, die wir uns in diesem Moment stellen sollten, ist doch die, ob du mich nach diesem Vertrauensbruch noch hier haben willst und auch wenn ich dafür bestraft werden soll, müssen wir darüber reden."

Severus atmete tief durch. Vor ihr saß ein anderer Mann als der aus dem Denkarium. Dort hatte sie einen Jungen ohne Zugehörigkeit gesehen, einer wie Draco, der beim Erwachsenwerden eines Tages die falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte. Er war auch jetzt sehr angespannt, als würde sein Verstand wild in ihm toben, aber er war auf seinem Weg umgekehrt und hatte dann die andere Abzweigung genommen.

"Du bist nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, obwohl es dir einen schweren Schlag verpasst haben muss", sagte er nachsichtig. So schwer war es also für ihn, sich einzugestehen, dass sie ihn mochte.

Hermine stieß ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. "Du hast es ja richtig drauf angelegt. Ich soll mich ganz wie Zuhause fühlen hast du gesagt. War das etwa nicht ernst gemeint?"

"Floskeln", knurrte Severus halbherzig. "Du würdest auch nicht wollen, dass ich dein Tagebuch lese, oder?"

"Tja, ich schreibe kein Tagebuch. Das machen nur kleine Mädchen."

Severus grunzte verächtlich und legte dann noch murrend den Arm um sie, sodass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte.

"Das meine ich", hauchte Hermine im Rausch des Glücks und sie machte es sich gemütlich. Sie wusste die großzügige Geste sehr zu schätzen. Sie hatte ihn nicht verloren und wollte es nicht wieder riskieren.

Als sie nach oben sah, waren da schon seine schwarzen Augen und in ihnen das unausgesprochene Verlangen, sie nicht mehr nur im Arm zu halten: Er wollte sie küssen.

Für einen Augenblick passierte nichts, aber beiden war klar, dass sie dasselbe wollten. Severus schob sanft seine Hand in Hermines Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran. Sein Mund war ihrem schon ganz nah, sein warmer Atem strömte über ihre Haut und ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte aufreizend. Schlagartig schnellte Hermines Puls in die Höhe und beruhigte sich sofort wieder, als er sie mit seinen weichen Lippen berührte und sie tatsächlich küsste. Mit dem Geschmack von Honig auf den Lippen und dem Duft seines würzigen Aftershafes. Das Glück raubte ihr den Verstand, aber darauf war es eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hinausgelaufen. Nur ein kleiner Schritt hatte noch gefehlt und Hermine merkte, dass sie schon lange dafür bereit gewesen war.

Severus strich liebevoll mit dem Daumen über ihren Hinterkopf. Der Druck, den er dabei ausübte, verstärkte den Kuss und Hermine seufzte in seinen Mund und schloss die Augen. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte und der Kuss zog sich eine wunderbare Ewigkeit hin. Sprachlos lösten sie ihn auf und als Hermine wieder in seine Arme gesunken war, sah sie auf und erblickte Severus' geschwollene Lippen. Er hatte die Lider gesenkt und lehnte entspannt auf dem Sofa und blickte hypnotisch zurück. Seine Wangen waren getötet. Unterschwellig grinsend schob er seine Hand in ihre.


	25. 25

25

Weiter geht's. Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!

Hermine nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Harry beim Frühstück ein Zettel zugesteckt wurde. Sie war in ihrem wunderschönen Tagtraum untergetaucht, eine Erinnerung an letzte Nacht.

"Morgen Abend", flüsterte Harry verschwörerisch, als er den Zettel überflog.

"Was ist morgen Abend?", fragte Hermine planlos.

"Das Ordenstreffen", sagte Harry und maß sie kritisch durch die Brille. "Hast du nicht geschlafen? Du siehst müde aus."

Hermine grinste breit. "Ich war in ein Buch vertieft. Du müsstest mich doch kennen." Er wusste nicht, wie richtig er lag, deshalb erfand sie einfach eine Notlüge. Hermine hatte wirklich nur sehr kurz geschlafen. Sie war erst in den Morgenstunden ins Bett gekommen und da hatte ihr Herz noch lauter Purzelbäume geschlagen und sie am Einschlafen gehindert. Aber weil der Anlass ihrer Schlaflosigkeit so schön war, hatte sie keinen Grund sich aufzuregen und es brauchte auch niemand zu wissen. Miss Superkorrekt war verliebt in Severus Snape. Das übertraf jede mögliche Erklärung und setzte ihr ein neues Grinsen auf, das sich einfach nicht wegwischen ließ. Mit Severus auf dem Sofa zu liegen und händchenhaltend zu reden, war irgendwie romantisch. Es war natürlich nicht bei einem Kuss geblieben, auch zum Abschied hatten sie sich geküsst, und wenn sie so weitermachten, würden sie bald gar nicht mehr die Finger voneinander lassen können.

Um lästigen Fragen zu ihrem Dauergrinsen aus dem Weg zu gehen, verbrachte Hermine die unterrichtsfreie Zeit in der Bibliothek, wo ihre Freunde fast nie zu sehen waren. Die Quidditch-Saison war eröffnet und alle Spieler und Fans waren nur noch damit beschäftigt. Daher überraschte es sie, Draco nicht bei den Spielern zu sehen. Es war am Tag nach dem Ordenstreffen, als sie ihm wieder mit der Nase über einem Buch begegnete. Die Bibliothek war also nicht nur ihr liebster Rückzugsort, sondern auch Dracos. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn in Ruhe lassen, aber der andere nicht. Sie hatte ja gesehen, wie allein Severus gewesen war. Hätte sich vielleicht jemand um ihn gekümmert oder mit ihm angefreundet, dann wäre er nicht so anfällig für die dunkle Seite gewesen. Fröhlich gelaunt setzte sie sich an den Tisch neben den blonden Slytherin und schlug ihr Buch auf.

Sie hörte ihn leise murren. "Du musst ja ziemliche Langeweile haben, wenn du neben mir sitzen willst."

Als Hermine ihn ansah, war er nicht verärgert, er schien nur neugierig. Sie gab sich einen Ruck. "Meine Freunde lieben Quidditch, aber ich finde es nicht so toll. Ich hasse das Fliegen und wie andere auf Besen ihre Runden drehen, um mit Bällen Punkte zu machen, ist für mich ehrlich gesagt einfach Schwachsinn. Ich will schon, dass meine Hausmannschaft gewinnt, aber wieso soll ich draußen in der Kälte hocken, wenn ich es hier warm hab und mir die Zeit mit einem coolen Buch vertreiben kann."

"Na, ich werde deinem Pokal nicht mehr in die Quere kommen", antwortete Draco leicht bissig. "Ich soll ja nicht auffallen."

War das als Rache für ihre Lauscherei mit Ron gedacht? Hermine ließ sich nicht darauf ein. "Du warst ein guter Spieler. Mit deinem Talent kannst du jederzeit wieder anfangen", sagte sie ehrlich.

Draco nickte kurz angebunden. "Klar." Geknickt sah er in sein Buch.

Möglichst unauffällig rutschte Hermine mit ihrem Stuhl zu ihm ran. "Ich kann nicht darüber reden, aber es läuft gut", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Ihre kleine Revolution hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Mitglieder des Ordens zusammen Gedanken machten und austauschten, was ein großer Vorteil war, wenn man versteckte Gegenstände suchen musste, wie etwa Horkruxe.

"Der Orden. Die Retter", sagte Draco verstehend und ohne allzu große Begeisterung zu verströmen. "Gut, wenn es gut läuft. Ich hoffe, ihr beeilt euch."

"Du machst es mir echt nicht leicht, dich zu mögen. Glaubst du mir denn nicht?", beschwerte sich Hermine.

"Was soll ich glauben?", fragte er mit düsterer Stimme. "Es läuft gut für euch, das ist toll, nehme ich an. Soll ich mich jetzt für dich freuen? Ich hab nur diese Schule, egal wie es läuft. Keine Familie, kein Zuhause. Ich bin ganz allein."

Nun platzte auch Hermine fast der Kragen. "Du wirst bald noch viel alleiner sein, wenn du nicht endlich aus dir rauskommst und die helfenden Hände ergreifst, die sich nach dir strecken. Ich bin vielleicht kein Slytherin, aber ich bin hier, oder? Du kannst mit mir reden", betonte Hermine. "Du kannst mich auch anmotzen, ganz wie du willst. Da du mich nicht als Freund magst, such dir andere. Der Orden wird dir helfen, wenn du es zulässt. Frag einfach jemanden. McGonagall, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore oder mich. Ich empfehle dir die ersten drei. Aber geh endlich aus dir raus, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Schreib deine Familie ab. Es sei denn, du willst wirklich zu denen zurück und dich wieder rumschubsen lassen."

Draco wirkte leicht schockiert. "Wieso willst du denn mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte er.

Weil du mich hasst und ich dir zeigen will, dass es auch anders geht. Aber ich bin nur ein Schlammblut und du ein Reinblut.

"Was? Uhm, wieso denn nicht?", erwiderte sie stotternd und war froh, dass ihre Wangen schon die ganze Zeit über warm waren und nicht verräterisch rot zu leuchten begannen. Sie hatte gar nicht auf das geachtet, was sie gesagt hatte. Freundschaft war weit hergeholt, aber da Draco es aufgegriffen hatte, konnte sie es nicht einfach so wieder zurücknehmen. Die Sache war sehr verfahren, denn verletzen wollte sie ihn nicht.

Zweifelnd hob Draco die Schultern. Seine grauen Augen waren ratlos und Hermine überspielte ihre Verlegenheit mit einem Lächeln und sah in ihr Buch.

Zwei Stunden später schaute Draco auf die Uhr und stöhnte.

"Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Hermine sorgend.

"Bald gibt es Abendessen."

"Schon so spät?" Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu. Vorfreude erfasste sie: Abendessen hieß, dass sich alle in der Großen Halle trafen, wo auch Severus sein würde. Nur Draco sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. Er tat ihr leid. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Lust auf seine Slytherin Kumpels Crabbe und Goyle, deren Eltern treue Todesser waren, und hing deswegen ständig in der Bibliothek ab.

"Draco, hör mal", fasste sich Hermine ein Herz. "Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Aber wenn du reden willst, wär ich gern da, um dir zuzuhören. Ehrensache, weißt du, wegen dem Orden."

"Schon klar", sagte er und lächelte müde.

Nachdem sie den Nachmittag zusammen verbracht hatten, gingen beide in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Sie hatten zwar nicht viel geredet, aber Hermine wusste, dass ihre Ansprache ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Draco war nicht blöd. Er brauchte nur einen Schubser in die richtige Richtung und irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als würde er langsam weicher werden.

Angetrieben von ihrer guten Laune rannte Hermine in den Schlafsaal, um sich noch schnell frisch zu machen. Sie wollte gut aussehen, denn Severus sollte sie ja auch weiterhin attraktiv finden.

Als sie später beim Abendessen war und seinen Blick auffing, brannte es unerwartet in ihr. Eine Veränderung ihres Körpers, die nur eine einzige Erklärung zuließ: Verlangen. Sie hatte so ein heftiges Verlangen, dass sie wieder in seinen Armen liegen und ihn küssen wollte. Mit einem Lehrer so intim zu sein, wäre ihr früher nie und nimmer in den Sinn gekommen. Sie durften sich nur heimlich sehen, aber nach dem Abend mit dem ersten Kuss war es endgültig um sie geschehen. Keiner rechnete damit, so viel Glück zu haben oder sich plötzlich so zu verlieben. Severus war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen und wer würde da nicht wissen wollen, wie es weiter ging? Nun musste sie aber erst mal wieder mit ihm zusammen kommen, wieder in seinen Armen liegen und wieder in ihnen dahin schmelzen, wie ihr Verlangen es wollte.

Die Halle war ein brodelndes Pulverfass, wo sich ein großer Teil des gesellschaftlichen Lebens in Hogwarts abspielte. Sie machte Hermine nervös, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gab. Er erwiderte ihre Gefühle, die ihre Haut kribbeln ließen und Schmetterlinge durch ihren Bauch jagten. Sie hatte sich kopfüber in ihr Glück gestürzt und sich gezwungen, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie mit Severus gar nicht so intim werden sollte. Eins hatte eben zum anderen geführt. Was wollte sie mehr?

Severus bedachte sie mit einem weiteren Blick. War es Gier, was sie darin erkannte? Eine Aufforderung?

Hermine entschuldigte sich mit Unterleibsschmerzen bei ihren Freunden und stakste aus der Halle. Sie rannte in den tiefer gelegenen Bereich des Schlosses, wo Severus seine Räume hatte. Alle waren noch beim Essen, also rechnete sie nicht damit, jemanden zu sehen. Schneller als zuletzt knackte sie die Verriegelung der Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Die Beleuchtung befehligte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs.

"Sehr romantisch", sagte Severus neckend. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie. Einen quer über ihre Brust.

Hermine wurde von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, schloss die Augen und wimmerte vor Lust. Ihr Kopf fiel schwer zurück, landete weich in seinem schwarzen Haar.

Severus drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich es dir so schwer mache", flüsterte er triezend.

"Du bist unmöglich. Aber ich vergebe dir."

Ihre Stimme löste sich in heiße Luft auf. Severus zerrte an ihrer Kleidung und schob seine Hand unter ihre Bluse. Langsam bewegte er sie hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und streichelte über die hart gewordenen Knospen. Hermine hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Sie war ihm hemmungslos verfallen und griff tief in sein langes Haar, um seinen Kopf noch näher zu ihr zu ziehen. Sinnlich küsste er ihren Hals. Seine andere Hand kam helfend hinzu, glitt ihren Bauch entlang nach unten und verschwand hinter ihrem Rock. Ihre Knie waren so weich, dass sie schon längst weggeknickt wären, wenn nicht sein Körper sie gestützt hätte. Eng gegen ihn gepresst, spürte sie zum ersten Mal seine voll ausgeprägte Erektion. Sie keuchte und stellte die Beine auseinander, als er seine Finger weiter nach unten schob und hungrig in ihre Mitte tauchte. Geschickt verschaffte er ihr das größtmögliche Vergnügen, verwandelte das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch in Lust, während sein Herz, das hinter ihr so schnell mit ihrem um die Wette schlug, ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sie begehrte.

Als sie es fast nicht mehr aushielt, zerrte sie an seinem Arm. Sie wusste noch, wo sein Schlafzimmer war. Dort wollte sie mit ihm hin. Ihr Körper forderte ihn ein.

Severus verstand den Wink und gab ihrem Wunsch nach. Bei der Tür stieß er diese grob auf. Stolpernd fielen sie auf sein Bett und brachen in kurzes, heftiges Gelächter aus. Sie lag jetzt mehr oder weniger unter ihm, bemerkte es aber kaum. Sie hatten sich so oft im Arm gehalten, dass sie jede Mulde seines Körpers zu kennen schien. Mit Tränen in den Augen schob Hermine seine Haare fort, die durch sie ganz schön zerzaust waren. Feine Lachfältchen hatten sein Gesicht erobert. Er sah so glücklich aus.

Sanft streichelte er ihre glühend rote Wange. "Ist das ein Traum?"

"Wenn es einer ist, soll er nie mehr enden", flüsterte Hermine.

Unvermittelt tauschte er sein Glück gegen Verlangen aus. Hermine hatte diesen Blick schon beim Essen gesehen und falsch interpretiert. Seine Lippen stürzten auf ihre nieder und er küsste sie mit einer Intensität, die sie wieder an das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib erinnerte. Lustvoll stöhnte sie in seinen Mund, während ihre Hände vollkommen selbständig über seinen Po krabbelten und sich vorn an seiner Hose trafen.

Severus stieß sein Becken hinab. Die harte Erregung presste sich auf sie. Das war der Moment, der sie endgültig in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie zerrte an seiner Kleidung, den vielen Knöpfen und öffnete sie schnell. Aber sehr viel weiter kam sie nicht.

"Hörst du das auch?", keuchte sie.

Er riss den Kopf nach oben. "Die Tür. Jemand ist an der Tür."

Fluchend rollte er sich vom Bett und kam auf die Füße. Sein Atem überschlug sich, er strich sich die Haare zurück und ordnete flapsig seine Kleidung.

"Du bleibst hier und machst keinen Mucks", befahl er und bevor Hermine auch nur an einen Widerspruch denken konnte, war er weg.

Stöhnend starrte sie die Tür an. War das Wirklichkeit? Wer sie auch gestört hatte, konnte was erleben!

Sie lachte trocken auf und schüttelte ihre zerzausten Locken. Wer sie auch gestört hatte, durfte natürlich nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit im Schlafzimmer des Tränkemeisters erfahren.

Während sie wartete, machte sie es sich auf dem zerwühlten Bett bequem. Severus würde den Störenfried schon abwimmeln. Er war genauso in Fahrt gewesen wie sie und mit Sicherheit würde er das Versäumte gleich nachholen. Hermine überlegte sogar, ob sie sich schon für ihn ausziehen sollte, schlug sich den Gedanken aber gleich wieder aus dem Kopf. Das Vorspiel musste sein. Sie war heiß auf ihn, doch ihre Erfahrung begrenzt.

Die Warterei zog sich hin. Jetzt waren schon zwanzig Minuten vorbei. Ob sie einfach gehen sollte? Wenn Severus so lange weg war, war es bestimmt wichtig.

Dreißig Minuten. Langsam reichte es wirklich! Sie hatte genug davon, die Decke anzustarren. Sie könnte ja morgen wieder kommen und dann würden sie von vorn anfangen. Die Romantik und die Leidenschaft waren sowie schon kaputt. Aber wenn Severus mit dem Störenfried in der Nähe war und ihre heimliche Flucht blockierte? Wenn man sie entdeckte, wie sie aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam?

Hermine sah sich das Bücherregal zu ihrer Rechten an. Wahllos zog sie irgendein Buch heraus und kuschelte sich damit ins Bettzeug. Hoffentlich hatte Severus eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass er sie so lange warten ließ.


End file.
